Lost Saga
by Erythrina Errol
Summary: Akhirnya dunia maya yang menakjubkan berhasil diciptakan oleh manusia. Dunia virtual yang mendekati kenyataan dimana kita bisa hidup di dalamnya. Salah satu VRMMORPG yang cukup terkenal bernama Lost Saga dan seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang berpetualang di dalamnya. Yap, Fanfic pertama saya, terinspirasi dari LN maupun manga bertema game dan juga VR. Announcement!
1. Chapter 0 - Beginning of All

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer : **

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by : **

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning : **

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of All<strong>

Sesosok pemuda muncul dari ketiadaan disertai dengan cahaya biru yang terang dan juga desingan suara yang khas. Sosok itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Meskipun proses ini sering dilaluinya namun perasaan déjà Vu[1] tak pernah absen ia rasakan. Kemudian, suara dari BGM[2] dapat terdengar sesaat setelah semua kesadaran telah dapat diraihnya.

"**Menakjubkan…"**

Entah berapa kali juga ia selalu memikirkan hal itu. Namun, mungkin kata itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan gambaran yang dipantulkan oleh sinar matahari dan diterima oleh kornea matanya saat ini. Tetapi mungkin penjelasan di atas juga kurang sesuai karena mana mungkin ada cahaya matahari di dalam lingkungan virtual kan(?).

Sebuah kota yang cukup luas seluas Setagaya-Ku[3] yang saat ini ia lihat namun hal ini hanyalah sebagian kecil dari kesuluruhan dunia ini. Ukurannya saja sudah tak dapat dipercaya. Menebak berapa banyak data yang digunakan untuk menyokong dunia ini merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Dunia yang sangat indah yang di dalamnya terdapat sejumlah kota besar, kota kecil serta desa yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya, pegunungan, hutan, padang pasir, padang rumput, danau bahkan laut dapat kita jumpai di dalamnya. Tak terhitung jumlah makhluk aneh mulai dari yang menggemaskan sampai yang menyeramkan, yang kecil sampai yang besar tersebar di luar daerah pemukiman berada dan membentuk sekumpulan Mob[4] yang beraneka ragam.

Berlatar belakang Eropa pada abad pertengahan dicerminkan dari bangunan – bangunan yang bercorak kuno dan klasik. Bangunan maupun lingkungan sekitarnya terlihat sangat detail, bahkan bebauan dan juga udara sejuk dapat terasa oleh kulit. Namun, hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mustahil diwujudkan dengan teknologi yang ada saat ini.

"**Haaah.."**

Helaan napas panjang ia lakukan setelah puas mengidentifikasi keadaan sekitarnya. Saat ini ia berada di dekat air mancur di tengah alun – alun kota. Tak terhitung banyaknya avatar[5] yang berpenampilan beragam hilir mudik di sekitarnya.

"**Akhirnya, aku datang lagi ke dunia ini…" **

Pemuda itu menutup iris birunya sejenak lalu mengusap surai pirangnya dengan pelan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai kehidupannya kembali di dunia tersebut.

Yah… Dunia lain selain di dunia nyata, namun baginya dunia dimana saat ini ia berada adalah dunia nyatanya. Dunia yang disebut…..

**«Lost Saga»**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan :<strong>

[1] déjà Vu : Mungkin kayak perasaan dimana kita tiba – tiba pengen pingsan namun hanya sesaat, hal ini biasanya terjadi saat kita menerima informasi yang kita anggap luar biasa atau sesuatu hal berkesan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu tapi terulang lagi saat ini (maaf kalau salah, ini berdasarkan pengalaman).

[2] BGM : Background Music, biasanya di game – game MMO atau adventure ada music yang menjadi latarnya.

[3] Setagaya-Ku : 'Ku' disini mungkin sama artinya kayak wilayah atau distrik.

[4] MOB : Sekumpulan monster dan biasanya monster yang sejenis.

[5] Avatar : Karakter player yang ada di dalam game.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

Sharing dikit ya :D

Yosh, Hajimemashite Perkenalkan saya author baru di sini. Dari dulu seneng banget membaca, tapi membaca cerita fantasy baik LN maupun fanfic dan bukan membaca tentang pelajaran pastinya hehehe :) . Sebenarnya udah lama punya keinginan membuat story sendiri di fanfiction, tapi gak tau ya kok males banget buat ngetik maupun nulis :P. Yah, karena saya suka sama naruto dan juga game jadi ya muncul ide buat certita kayak gini.

Yap, ini masih Prolog cerita ini terinspirasi mungkin dari banyak manga maupun LN yang bertema game dan judulnya saya ambil dari salah satu game kesukaan saya dulu. Inilah saya dengan segala kelebihan maupun kekurangannya, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, untuk itu saran dan keripik baik yang pedas, yang manis maupun yang rasa balado saya terima dengan sukarela :D, yang penting gratis ya! Hehehehe :D

Jadi Review Please! :D :D :D


	2. Chapter 1 - Knight, Mage and Specialist

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer :**

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate:** T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by :**

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning :**

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

.

* * *

><p><strong>Knight, Mage and Specialist<strong>

Sebuah ruangan seluas 6 tatanami memiliki lantai yang tak biasa yang terbuat dari kayu alami. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan keadaan rumah pada umumnya saat ini yang biasanya terbuat dari keramik. Hanya sedikit perabot yang bisa ditemukan di dalam ruangan tersebut; Sebuah lemari tempat menyimpan pakaian terdapat di pojok ruangan, di seberangnya terdapat rak buku dimana buku – buku tersusun dengan rapi, kemudian yang paling mencolok adalah satu set hard drive komputer dengan tiga monitor dan router terdapat di samping ranjang tempat tidur.

Saat ini di ketiga monitor tersebut sedang menampilkan informasi yang berbeda, pada monitor sebelah kiri hanya menampilkan sebuah tampilan dekstob dengan wallpaper dunia fantasy sebagai latarnya, sedangkan monitor yang sebelah kanan menampilkan situs berita dan jejaring sosial dimana tempat orang – orang penggemar game berkumpul dan saling berbagi informasi lalu pada monitor yang berada di tengah sedang menampilkan sebuah situs web dari game VRMMORPG yang cukup terkenal.

Seorang pemuda tengah memfokuskan matanya pada layar monitor yang berada di tengah. Saat ini ia sedang mencari informasi tentang update terbaru dari game yang ia mainkan. Yah, bagi seorang gamer suatu update yang bertujuan untuk mengembangkan sebuah game dengan cara menambahkan sesuatu yang baru ke dalamnya merupakan hal yang sangat dinanti. Perasaan penasaran dimana kita menjelajahi dugeon[1], menyelesaikan sebuah quest[2] ataupun mengalahkan monster yang belum pernah kita jumpai merupakan suatu pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Apalagi hal tersebut bukan hanya bisa kita nikmati dengan cara menggerakkan mouse ataupun keyboard dan melihatnya melalui layar monitor namun juga dapat kita rasakan dengan indera kita sendiri secara langsung.

Setelah puas memperoleh informasi yang ia butuhkan, pemuda tersebut lalu beranjak ke ranjang tempat ia tidur, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang senyaman mungkin kemudian memasangkan sebuah headgear yang telah terhubung ke internet melalui komputernya. Namanya adalah «Brain Linker». Beberapa tahun yang lalu mesin ini berhasil membuat «Virtual Reality». Perusahaan elektronik yang membuat Brain Linker menyebut keadaan dimana kesadaran kita terhubung dengan Virtual Reality dengan—

«Full Dive»

Sangat cocok dengan kata "Full", karena tidak hanya kita dapat memperoleh informasi melalui kelima indera kita, tetapi juga dapat memblokir dan mengembalikan sinyal yang dikirim dari otak ke tubuh. Yah, kita tidak mau sesuatu seperti saat kita sedang berlari di dalam game namun tubuh asli kita juga ikut berlari kan?

Setelah memasang alat tersebut di kepalanya dan menekan tombol yang berfungsi untuk menghidupkan alat tersebut, kesadarannya perlahan – lahan menghilang.

###

"..ID : Naruto.."

"..Pass : *****.."

Setelah melalui proses yang cukup panjang, aku membuka mataku. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Sungguh seperti sebuah mimpi, sesaat yang lalu aku masih berada di kamarku namun saat ini aku sedang berada di lingkungan yang sangat berbeda.

"Haaah.."

Aku menghela napas setelah puas mengobservasi sekelilingku. Saat ini aku berada di dekat air mancur di tengah alun – alun kota. Tak terhitung banyaknya avatar yang berpenampilan beragam hilir mudik di sekitarku.

"Akhirnya, aku datang lagi ke dunia ini.." Kututup kelopak mataku sejenak lalu ku usap rambutku pelan. Saat ini di bidang penglihatan yang berada di pojok kanan atas menampilkan angka 06:45 PM, itu artinya masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu yang telah dijanjikan oleh teman - temanku untuk berkumpul. Dari pada terlambat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke lokasi pertemuan lebih awal. Walaupun di dunia nyata saat ini matahari sudah beberapa waktu yang lalu terbenam, namun di sini matahari justru baru muncul beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, setting waktu di tempat ini memang dibuat berlawanan dengan di dunia nyata. Para developer[3] mengetahui, kebanyakan player yang log in ke dalam game ini pada malam hari. Jadi setting di sini dibuat berlawanan, karena segala aktivitas akan terasa lebih bersemangat jika dimulai pada pagi hari kan(?)

Sebuah bar yang ada di pinggiran kota merupakan tujuanku saat ini, bar ini merupakan tempat aku dan teman – teman ku biasa berkumpul dan membentuk party[4]. Kami memilih tempat ini, karena selain dekat dengan pintu gerbang kota yang memudahkan kami untuk leveling[5] nantinya juga karena bar ini tidak dijadikan tempat pertemuan oleh guild[6] lainnya.

###

Setelah sampai di bar, Naruto duduk kursi yang terletak di pinggir ruangan. Masih sepuluh menit lagi sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan oleh mereka untuk berkumpul. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat cermin yang ada di sana dan memantulkan sosoknya saat ini. Tampilan avatarnya tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya di dunia nyata. Itu tak mengherankan, karena kita harus melakukan proses scanning terhadap keseluruhan tubuh kita setiap tahun sekali. Ini dikarenakan terknologi Virtual Reality saat ini bukan hanya digunakan untuk game saja, namun juga untuk mempermudah kalangan pembisnis melakukan transaksinya. Yah, pertemuan bisnis biasanya dilakukan secara langsung, sehingga salah satu pihak harus pergi menemui pihak yang lain. Namun, saat ini dapat dilakukan dari tempat ia berada dan bertemu di dalam dunia VR. Ini sangat efisien, selain mempermudah proses perundingan transaksi juga dapat menghemat biaya perjalanan. Tak ayal, pemerintah membuat aturan yang ketat dan mengharuskan setiap orang yang ingin mempunyai akun yang berhubungan dengan VR adalah duplikasi dari tubuh aslinya. Hal ini diterapkan agar tidak ada kasus penipuan yang memanfaatkan dunia VR.

Kembali lagi pada Naruto, saat ini ia tengah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Penampilannya memang tak berbeda jauh dari dirinya di dunia nyata dengan perawakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan tinggi badan 165 cm itu tak mengherankan walau bagaimanapun ia masih berumur empat belas tahun saat ini, dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang agak panjang, matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan berwarna biru aquarime. Ia memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari kain berwarna biru dengan aksen putih pada bagian kerah dan juga sepanjang garis lengan dan kakinya, terdapat tanda salib di beberapa bagian, ia juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari di tangannya dan sepatu boot di kakinya dengan warna yang serasi dengan pakaiannya. Lalu – terlihat dibalik punggungnya sebuah longsword[7] dengan hulu pedang berwarna biru. Yah, ia terlihat seperti Swordsman[8] karena memang itu adalah sub-job[9] yang ia ambil.

Di Lost Saga hanya terdapat tiga main-job[10] yaitu Knight, Mage dan Specialist namun setiap job terdiri dari dari sub-job yang sangat banyak. Dan Swordsman adalah salah satunya sub dari main-job Knight. Swordsman mempunyai keahlian dalam ilmu pedang. Bisa menggunakan pedang dengan skill pedang yang beraneka ragam, selain itu mempunyai daya tahan yang cukup bagus serta dapat bergerak dengan cepat. Namun, kelemahannya mereka tidak mempunyai skill yang digunakan untuk pertahanan terhadap serangan magic yang kuat.

"..Sudah lama menunggu?" sebuah suara sapaan ia dengar dari arah pintu masuk. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara ini. Naruto menoleh dan segera menjawab

"Baru saja sampai, kau sendirian Sasuke? Dimana Sakura?.." dan sang lawan bicara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu. Yah, Sasuke salah satu teman yang ia punya dan sudah lama bermain bersama dalam game ini. Penampilannya tidak dapat dapat kita ketahui karena ia sedang mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian mukanya saja saat ini. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terlihat agak panjang, matanya tajam dan berwarna hitam pekat.

"..Huh, dasar paling – paling juga saat ini dia sedang berada di Trading Center[11] dan membelanjakan uangnya untuk membeli berbagai macam barang yang tak berguna itu. Dasar wanita cerewet yang boros, aku penasaran memangnya ada orang yang mau menjadi suaminya?"

"..Oi oi Naruto, kalau dia ada di sini kau bisa dihajar karena menghinanya."

"Biarlah aku tak pedu-"

Belum sempat pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aura membunuh yang sangat besar ia rasakan dari arah pintu masuk dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, kemudian sosok seorang gadis dengan mata yang tertutup bayangan rambut merah mudanya terlihat. Dengan tergagap ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"O-o-oha-you Sakura-chan..."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tersebut lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan mata tertutup dan tersenyum manis namun dengan aura membunuh yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun ia menjawab dengan nada imutnya.

"..Ohayou Naruto-kun, boleh aku tau apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"..Ti-ti-dak ada yang sedang kami bicarakan. Ya kan Sasuke?" pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh ke arah temannya berharap mendapatkan pertolongan atau setidaknya pembelaan. Namun, bukannya mendapatkan pembelaan justru dorongan langsung menuju hari kiamat di dalam hidupnyalah yang ia dapatkan.

"..Hmm, tadi Naruto mebicarakan tentangmu Sakura, ia bilang bahwa kau itu wanita cerewet yang boros dan dia juga penasaran apakah ada seorang laki – laki yang mau menjadi suamimu.."

"..Temeee apa yang kamu bicarakan, kenapa kamu tidak membelaku? Memangnya kamu ingin membunuhku apa?"

"Percuma saja kamu berusaha menutupinya Naruto, dari tadi Sakura sudah ada di sini dan mendengar semua omonganmu itu, daripada pada aku mendapatkan masalah karena membelamu lebih baik aku jujur kan? Dan satu lagi, yang membunuhmu bukanlah aku tapi - dia.."

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh ujung jari Sasuke saat ini terlihat Sakura meremas buku jarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak.

Glek – Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, saat ini yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah berdo'a kepada Sang Pencipta.

"Kami-sama.. Setelah ini, tolong ijinkan aku agar tetap bisa melihat hari esok." ujarnya pelan.

Dan adegan kekerasan yang tak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecilpun tak terhindarkan lagi.

"Yare – yare dasar kalian ini, seperti sepasang suami istri saja." ujar Sasuke dengan senyumannnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah menimbulkan terjadinya adegan penistaan ini, bukannya mencegah hal ini terjadi tapi ia malah menumpahkan bensin ke dalam api yang sedang mengamuk dengan ucapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya keributan itupun berhenti. Naruto yang menjadi korban penganiayaan tergeletak tak berdaya di pojok ruangan dalam keadaan tengkurap dan bokong yang menungging ke atas. Di kepalanya terdapat banyak sekali benjolan serta mengeluarkan asap.

Pemilik bar yang juga merupakan seorang player hanya membiarkan hal ini terjadi, ia sudah terbiasa melihat keributan di barnya dikarenakan kedua player tersebut. Selain itu, tidak ada player lain selain mereka yang berada di bar saat ini kecuali mereke berempat, jadi tak perlu merasa terganggu.

Setelah meninggalkan tubuh Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya, Sakura menghampiri meja tempat mereka berkumpul tadi.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi hari ini?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Namun yang menjawabnya bukanlah Sasuke.

"..Hari ini kita akan menuju ke Dragon Island, namun sebelum tiba di sana kita harus melewati beberapa dugeon lain dan yang pertama adalah dugeon level menengah ke atas yang berupa gua di daerah utara." ujar Naruto. Kejadian penyiksaan beberapa waktu yang lalu seolah tak pernah terjadi. Namun, hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang wajar. Walaupun Player Killer bisa dilakukan di dunia ini, namun Hit Point[12] seseorang tidak akan berkurang bila ia berada di dalam kota yang merupakan wilayah Safe Area[13].

"Oke mari kita berangkat sekarang juga.." Sasuke ikut menanggapi.

###

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan pintu masuk gua yang bernama «Santuary Cave» tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka bertiga segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk masuk ke dalam gua. Namun, sebelum sempat melangkah sebuah suara asing yang berasal dari balik pohon memasuki indera pendengar mereka.

"Hei kalian semua! Kalian mau masuk ke dalam Santuary Cave? Kalau mau aku bisa memandu kalian selama perjalanan. Bagiku gua ini sudah seperti rumahku sendiri.."

Saat ini sosok laki – laki dan perempuan berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan muncul dari balik pohon tempat suara tadi berasal. Mereka berdua merupakan Swordsman, terlihat dari pedang yang sedang bergantung di pinggang mereka. Namun, karena yang satu lagi adalah perempuan jadi ia adalah Swordwoman.

"Hmm, boleh saja asalkan kalian berdua tidak mengganggu kami, Bagaimana menurut kalian?" ujar Naruto meminta respon dari kedua temannya.

"Aku sih tak masalah, semakin banyak yang ikut semakin baik." ujar Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Terserah'.

"Hei hei, jangan meremehkan kami, begini begini level kami lumayan tinggi tau.." ujar pemuda itu dengan nada yang sedikit angkuh.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nagata sedangkan perempuan di sampingku ini bernama Ayano.."

"Hai.. Salam kenal.." ujar perempuan disamping Nagata ramah, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga Ayano-san, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, lalu pemuda berambut pirang ini bernama Naruto sedangkan yang memakai jubah dapat kalian panggil Sasuke.."

Setelah saling mengenalkan diri masing – masing mereka semua segera memasuki gua tersebut. Tak berapa lama mereka segera dihampiri oleh salah satu monster penghuni gua. Melihat itu, Naruto segera berinisiatif untuk menyerang.

"Yosh, monster pertama biar aku yang hadapi.." ujar Naruto bersemangat. Namun, belum sempat ia maju menyerang seseorang mendahuluinya manghabisi monster goblin tersebut dalam satu serangan, ia adalah Nagata yang maju menyerang menggunakan salah salah skill bernama Wind Slash

«Wind Slash»

Salah satu skill dari job Swordsman, seperti namanya skill ini berbentuk angin dengan daya potong tajam yang berasal dari hembusan udara yang bergerak karena ayunan pedang.

"Hei sudah kubilang kan jangan mengganggu kami, itu seharusnya adalah mangsaku. Kalau begini aku jadi gak dapet Exp[14] kan.." teriak Naruto kepada Nagata.

"Ya maaf aku hanya berniat membantu kalian. Sebagai pemandu kalian tugas kami juga untuk melindungi kalian kan?" ujarnya tanpa membalikkan badannya yang membelakangi Naruto saat ini.

"Haaah.." mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berbicara kepada Nagata.

"Sudahlah kalian tak perlu berbohong kepada kami.."

"..Apa maksudmu dengan berbohong itu?" jawab Nagata sambil menaikkan satu alisnya menandakan ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Maksudku, kalian tak usah berpura – pura lagi menjadi pemandu kami, di game RPG sangat jarang player yang membantu pemain lain dengan tulus tanpa ada maksud tertentu. Dari situasi yang sedang kalian alami, aku mengetahui bahwa kalian sedang menunggu pemain lain untuk masuk ke dalam Santuary Cave ini. Dan jika aku asumsikan dari keadaan tadi, alasan kalian menunggu pemain lain dikarenakan di dalam dugeon ini ada monster yang lebih kuat daripada kalian berdua dan membuat kalian berdua mati ia kan? Kita semua tau jika kita mati selain disebabkan oleh duel resmi maka beberapa item dan gold yang ada di inventory[15] yang tidak dijadikan equip[16] akan jatuh secara acak. Sehingga untuk setidaknya mengambil kembali item dan gold kalian kalian membutuhkan player lain untuk membantu kalian. Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" ujar Naruto meminta pendapat Sasuke.

"Hmm, walaupun player yang kalian temui tidak bisa membantu kalian membunuh monster tersebut setidaknya mereka bisa mengulur waktu agar kalian dapat mengambil item kalian kembali.." ujar Sasuke melengkapi pendapat dari Naruto.

Mendengar itu mata dan juga mulut Nagata terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa player – player yang baru ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu dapat mengetahui rencananya secepat ini. Setelah beberapa saat ia lalu menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan malu.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya?' itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Nagata-san aku rasa kita memang tak perlu berbohong lagi kepada , semua yang kalian ucapkan tadi benar. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kami bertemu salah satu monster boss di bagian dalam Santury Cave ini. Monster itu sangat kuat, walaupun kami berhasil mengurangi banyak HPnya dengan skill – skill kami namun hanya dengan beberapa kali serangan dari monster itu saja manyebabkan HP kami jatuh ke titik nol dan akibatnya beberapa item berharga kamipun jatuh. Karena itu, tolong bantu kami untuk mendapatkannya kembali.." ujar Ayano.

"Tak perlu sungkan Ayano-san, tujuan kami adalah melewati dugeon ini. Jadi mau tak mau kami juga harus menghadapi monster tersebut.." ucap Sakura menanggapi.

###

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu, perjalanan mereka sampai saat ini lancar tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti. Saat ini Ayano tengah berbincang dengan Nagata.

"Mereka cukup kuat juga ya Nagata-san?"

"..Yang bertarung dari tadi hanya Swordsman berpakaian biru, namun ia selalu memperoleh buff[17] dari Priest berambut merah muda itu. Itu tak mengherankan karena Priest adalah salah satu sub-job dari Mage yang berfungsi sebagai support tim, walaupun tak ikut bertarung namun aku rasa pria berjubah itu merupakan seorang petarung jarak dekat. Dua player petarung jarak dekat lalu satu player yang mensupport keduanya. Yah, menurutku mereka kuat karena mereka saling menutupi kekurangan mereka."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka dibingungkan karena terdapat jalan yang bercabang dua di dalam gua tersebut.

"Hei, jalan ini bercabang. Namun, di peta tidak ada keterangan mengenai hal ini. Ada yang tau apa yang terjadi?" ujar Sakura kepada setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

"Ah, aku ingat! ini tempat kami bertemu dengan boss-monster yang telah mengalahkan kami, kalian semua berhati – hatilah!" Ayano berteriak memperingatkan semua orang.

Namun terlambat, karena merasakan makhluk asing memasuki daerah kekuasaannya seekor Serigala berkepala tiga dengan tubuh yang berukuran cukup besar menerjang mereka secara brutal. Serigala tersebut tidak memiliki bulu namun tubuhnya dilapisi armor yang cukup tebal. Cakar dan juga taringnya terlihat sangat tajam, aura hitam yang sanagat pekat keluar dari tubuhnya mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Di atas kepalanya terdapat tulisan «Gigantic Werewolf». Memang tak salah jika serigala ini adalah salah satu boss-monster, hal ini dibuktikan dari tambahan 'Gigantic' yang ada di depan namanya.

Melihat seekor serigala yang cukup menakutkan menyerang mereka, semua orang bergerak untuk menghindar. Namun, karena Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak ikut bertarung belum sempat bereaksi terhadap serangan mendadak ini. Lalu, tubuhnya diseruduk oleh serigala tersebut dan mengenai telak di bagian tengah dadanya. Tubuh Sasuke terpental cukup jauh akibat serangan tadi. Melihat temannya diserang oleh boss-monster itu Naruto langsung menerjang ke arahnya.

"Mati kau anjing jelek.." teriak Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang birunya. Namun sebelum sempat pedangnya mengenai serigala berkepala tiga itu, perut Naruto telah terkena serangan dari cakar monster tersebut dan membuat ia terluka dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Merasa bahwa makhluk asing yang mencoba memasuki daerah kekuasaannya berusaha melakukan perlawanan, serigala tersebut menjadi marah dan mengeluar auman mengerikan yang menggema di sepanjang gua tersebut.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan :<strong>

[1] Dugeon : Tempat seperti gua, bangunan tua, pulau dsb yang dihuni monster – monster.

[2] Quest : Suatu misi yang kita harus jalani agar dapat memperoleh hadiah yang telah disepakatis seperti Exp atau item.

[3] Developer : Suatu badan yang berada di dalam perusahaan yang bertugas untuk terus mengembangkan perusahaan tersebut.

[4] Party : Sebuah kelompok yang dibentuk para player dengan tujuan yang sama seperti menjalani quest atau leveling namun bersifat sementara.

[5] Leveling : Proses atau usaha menaikkan level.

[6] Guild : Suatu perserikatan di dalam sebuah game yang mempunyai suatu tujuan tertentu

[7] Longsword : Pedang panjang yang biasa ada di dalam game genre fantasy.

[8] Swordsman : Seperti namanya swordsman adalah pendekar pedang.

[9] Sub-job : Kelas turunan dari main-job.

[10] Main-job : Kelas utama yang terdiri dari 3 jenis yaitu Knight yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat lalu Mage yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menggunakan sihir dan yang terakhir Specialist yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus.

[11] Trading-center : Lokasi yang menjadi pusat transaksi di dalam game.

[12] Hit point : Banyakya kerusakan atau damage yang menjadi batasan suatu karakter game agar bisa bertahan saat bertarung.

[13] Safe area : Area dimana jika berada di dalamnya hit point setiap player tidak akan berkurang sedikitpun dan juga merupakan tempat dimana semua player dapat log out dengan aman. Selain di area ini meskipun seseorang log out avatar mereka masih tetap ada dan tidak menghilang seperti di dalam safe area. Hal ini dibuat agar seorang player tidak mencoba lari dari suatu pertarungan dengan cara melakukan log out. Selain itu merupakan tempat dimana seseorang akan dihidupkan kembali saat hit point mereka telah habis.

[14] Exp : Kepanjangan dari experience yang berarti pengalaman, singkatnya pengalaman menentukan level setiap player.

[15] Inventory : Item atau barang yang disimpan di dalam penyimpanan setiap player.

[16] Equip : Item yang dikenakan di tubuh para player.

[17] Buff : Status positif yang mempunyai efek tertentu seperti menambah kapasitas hit point, mengurangi damage serangan magic yang di terima dan sebagainya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

Yeyyeyyey akhirnya bisa update juga. Sebenarnya saya berkeinginan untuk update kemarin, tapi mau gimana lagi, berhubung keinginan yang ada di hati tak sesuai dengan tindakan yag dilakukan jadi molor dah.

Sebenarnya waktu luang yang bisa digunakan untuk nulis itu lumayan banyak karena saat ini saya sedang libur. Namun, justru karena libur itulah pekerjaan untuk mengurus rumah semuanya di serahkan kepada saya. Karena satu – satunya sosok wanita yang ada di dalam rumah ini yaitu ibu saya harus bekerja bersama pasangan hidupnya, beliau lalu memandatkan amanah kepada saya untuk mengurus rumah (ya ela bahasa lho sok banget thor, bilang aja kalau kamu dijadiin pembantu gratis di rumah hehehe). Dan parahnya lagi bukannya istirahat abis bekerja terus ngelanjutin ngetik fic, saya malah seharin maen game online. Kerja + maen game online seharian = pusing kepala = tidur pulas jadi gk sempat – sempat ngetik kelanjutan ficnya.

Yah, namun akhirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu kelar juga kok merangkai kata demi kata yang ada di fic ini. Di chapter ini job Sasuke masih misterius karena ada beberapa alternative job untuk Sasuke di dalam fic ini, atau mungkin ada reader yang ingin usul?

Jika yang membaca chapter ini adalah saya dan melihat dari adegan terakhir yang dihubungkan dengan kejadian beberapa waktu sebelumya, tanda tanya besar akan ada di atas kepala saya saat ini, sehingga saya akan bertanya pada si empunya fic. Tapi entahlah, apakah ada reader yang bakalan mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama dengan saya?

Yap, maaf telah menyita waktu para reader sekalian dengan ucapan saya yang tidak terlalu penting ini. Kritik, saran dan juga pertanyaan dengan senang hati saya terima.

Jadi… Review please! :D


	3. Chapter 2 - Western Gun Online

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer : **

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by : **

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning : **

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Gun Online<strong>

Kesunyian yang terdapat di dalam gua tersebut akhirnya sirna, dipecahkan oleh suara auman serigala yang merupakan monster penguasa dugeon tersebut. Aumannya sangat keras dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam, mengintimidasi sekelompok player yang sedang menghadapinya saat ini. Keadaan para player tersebut juga kurang baik, karena hanya dalam sekejab mata dua orang player diantara mereka sudah berhasil dijatuhkan oleh monster tersebut.

"Cih, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya, kalau begini terpaksa aku yang menghadapinya.." ujar Nagata dengan nada kesal. Ia lalu mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di pinggangnya, kemudian memasang kuda – kuda bertarung. Namun sebelum ia maju menyerang, seseorang menghentikan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan dengan cara memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh monster itu." ucap Sakura pelan sambil memegang pundak Nagata.

"Haah, Apa maksudmu? kau lihat sendiri kan hanya aku yang bisa melawan monster itu saat ini, walaupun aku tak bisa mengalahkannya, setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sampai kau menyembuhkan temanmu yang saat ini terluka." bentak Nagata dengan nada kesal.

Namun, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Nagata yang terlihat panik, raut wajah Sakura tak berubah dan tetap terlihat tenang. Tak berapa, lama dua pasang langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka. Itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka perlahan dengan langkah terhuyung. Di dunia ini walaupun rasa sakit yang diterima tidak sama dengan rasa sakit di dunia nyata, namun itu tidaklah hilang sama sekali. Rasa sakit itu tetap terasa tetapi dengan level yang berbeda dibandingkan dunia nyata. Namun, efek pusing dan mual akan dirasakan oleh tiap player menggantikan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh tubuh PC[1] yang terluka.

"Hooh, apakah kalian masih bisa bertarung? atau hanya segini saja kemampuan kalian berdua?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Urusai, tak usah banyak omong. Lakukan saja tugasmu seperti biasa Sakura." ujar Naruto dengan setengah berteriak. Ia terlihat agak marah mendengar ejekan dari Sakura, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tetap bersikap kalem seperti biasa.

"Tak usah kau suruhpun aku akan tetap melakukannya." balas Sakura, ia lalu bergerak ke belakang Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah punggung mereka dan mengucapkan mantra. Tak berapa lama cahaya keluar dari kedua tangannya kemudian Sakura meneriakkan skill yang ia gunakan «Cure».

Mendengar nama skill yang digunakan Sakura, ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Nagata saat ini.

'Cure itu adalah salah satu skill Priest level tinggi, berbeda dengan «Heal» yang hanya bisa mengembalikan HP seorang player yang berkurang, jumlah yang bisa dikembalikan Cure lebih banyak dan tak hanya itu, skill ini juga bisa diberikan kepada seluruh anggota party serta dapat menghilangkan semua efek negative yang diterima. Sebenarnya seberapa tinggi level mereka?' ujar Nagata di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku terlalu meremehkan monster itu tadi, sekarang aku akan sedikit serius. Sasuke aku harap kau tetap tak ikut campur di sini" ujar Naruto. Ia lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kembali setelah sempat ia masukkan ke dalam sarungnya sehabis menerima serangan tadi.

"Baiklah, aku juga tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyia – nyiakan tenagaku." ucap Sasuke.

GRRRR!—

Melihat Naruto yang berjalan dan berhenti beberapa meter di depannya, serigala tersebut menggeram. Boss-monster tersebut telah siap untuk menerkam Naruto, namun sesaat sebelum ia maju menyerang semuanya berhenti. Walaupun nyatanya beberapa detik telah berlalu namun, seolah - olah jarum detikan jam bahkan tak berdetak. Tak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun termasuk serigala yang akan menerjang Naruto. Namun, saat ini Naruto justru sudah berdiri di belakang serigala tersebut. Ujung pedangnya mengarah ke bawah. Ia lalu mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan lalu mengangkatnya dan menyarungkannya ke dalam sarung pedang yang ada di punggungnya.

Clang—

Bersamaan dengan suara pedang yang telah disarungkan tubuh serigala tersebut ambruk kesamping dengan darah yang terciprat ke berbagai arah. Terdapat luka sayatan horizontal yang memanjang di tubuhnya. Bahkan dengan teknologi tercanggih yang menyokong game Lost Saga saat ini, butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses kejadian tersebut.

Melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan yang dimiliki Naruto tadi, tak hanya Nagata yang terlihat terkejut. Bahkan, Ayano yang merupakan pemain kelas menengah dan belum mengerti terlalu banyak mengenai game ini pun terkejut dengan menampilkan ekspresi dimana mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Meskipun monster serigala tadi berada di mid-level[2] area yang biasanya hanya dihuni oleh monster level C[3], ia adalah salah satu boss-monster di dugeon ini. Setidaknya serigala tadi adalah monster level B atau mungkin level A. Dan pendekar pedang ini berhasil mengalahkannya hanya dalam satu tebasan? Sekali lagi pertanyaan siapa mereka ini dan seberapa tinggi level mereka bertiga berada di pikiran Nagata saat ini.

Tak ada yang bergerak. Walaupun beberapa menit telah belalu semenjak pedekar pedang bernama Naruto menyarungkan pedangnya tetap tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan setelah lima menit waktu berlalupun keadaan tak berubah.

Twitch! Twitch!—

Empat buah siku – siku berada di dahi Sakura saat ini. Kepalanya mengeluarkan asap dan tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" ujarnya kepada Sasuke. Meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah permohonan bertanya namun, Sasuke merasa keselamatan hidupnya menjadi taruhan jika ia salah mengambil tindakan.

"Ya.. bo-bo-bo-leh apa itu?" jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Apakah penyakit baka-Naruto itu kambuh lagi saat ini?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan ini, membuktikan bahwa firasat Sasuke benar.

"A-a-ku rasa begitu.." ujarnya dengan gugup dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan.

"Jadi... Setelah ia bertingkah sok keren dengan mengalahkan serigala tersebut sendirian, penyakitnya kembali lagi huh? Sasuke karena dia sudah tidak ada di sini jadi bagaimana aku harus menyalurkan amarahku ini?" tanya Sakura lagi kepada Sasuke.

Glek—

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri, keputusan cepat tanpa merugikan dirinya sendiri harus ia ambil saat ini. Sakura tau, bahwa Naruto sudah tak ada di sini dan dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi ia ingin menghajar seseorang yang ada di sini kan? ia tak mungkin menghajar seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, jadi satu – satunya kandidat adalah –—

Sasuke, yah satu – satunya kandidat adalah dirinya sendiri.

"E-e-e-tto.." ia berbicara sambil berusaha mengulur waktu dan mencari jalan keluar serta memaksa otak jeniusnya bekerja keras.

Think!—

Sebuah bohlam berada di atas Sasuke saat ini, menandakan ia menemukan jalan keluar. Wajah gugupnya beberapa waktu lalu sekarang digantikan dengan senyuman licik. Khu-khu-khu ia sedikit tertawa kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Etto walaupun Naruto saat ini sudah disconnect dari game tapi tubuhnya masih ada di sini kan? Jadi kau salurkan saja amarahmu pada tubuhnya dan jika kurang puas kau bisa melanjutkannya di sekolah."

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Sakura lalu maju kearah Naruto dan penyiksaan yang lebih parah daripada saat berada di dalam bar pun terjadi[4].

Sasuke saat ini tengah memegang perutnya menahan tawa karena membayangkan kejadian yang akan menimpa sahabatnya di sekolah nanti sedangkan kedua orang luar yang melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa facepalm dibarengi sweatdrop.

Tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan dari Sakura

"Aku akan membunuhmu di sekolah nanti Naruto.."

###

Dalam bidang penglihatan Naruto terdapat papan pengumumuman system yang berwarna merah dan terus berkedip – kedip. Di dalam papan tersebut terdapat tulisan 'Disconnect' yang berarti terdapat gangguan dalam koneksi internet yang menghubungkan kesadarannya dengan dunia game beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbuka lebar. Rasa vertigo[5] yang kuat Naruto rasakan karena kesadaran yang terhubung ke dalam Virtual Reality diputus secara paksa. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gambar poster yang berada di langit – langit kamarnya. Poster tersebut merupakan gambar avatar dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kastil kuno yang sangat indah dan megah. Setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya telah kembali ke dunia nyata ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

"Okaa-san?" gumamnya setelah melihat sosok wanita bersurai merah di samping ranjang tidur tempat ia berada saat ini. Saat ini, ia sedang memegang ujung kabel yang menghubungkan Brain Linker dengan internet.

"Kau begadang lagi Naruto? Jangan terlalu sering menggunakan internet, kau juga harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu. Sekarang cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Shion sudah menunggumu di meja makan.." ujar orang yang dipanggil Naruto ibunya sambil senyum hangat yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sebelum sempat, Naruto protes karena telah mencabut kabel koneksi internet seenaknya ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan jangan banyak protes." ujarnya dengan nada berkuasa.

Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ibunya, di dunia ini tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menang darinya saat berdebat. Yah, tak ada seorangpun kecuali ibunya. Setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

'Huh, sial aku memang tak bisa menang jika harus berurusan dengannya. Di sini, aku selalu kalah dari ibuku sendiri dan di dunia itu, aku selalu dihajar Sakura'. Setelah menyebut nama Sakura di dalam pikirannya tiba - tiba perasaan tak enak segera ia rasakan. Punggungnya terasa dingin dan Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadanya tak berapa lama lagi. Ia kemudian ingat, dirinya mengalami disconnect saat di dalam dugeon jadi tubuhnya masih ada di dalam dunia itu karena tubuh avatar baru bisa menghilang dengan aman jika ia log out dari suatu Safe Area, hal itu tak usah dikhawatirkan. Karena, walau bagaimanapun Sasuke akan membawa tubuhnya ke desa yang merupakan Save Area terdekat. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah - Sakura, ya gadis itu pasti akan menghajar avatarnya habis – habisan. Selain itu, apakah sudah cukup dengan menghajar avatarnya saja? Bukannya mereka bertiga akan bertemu tak lama lagi di sekolah? Akhirnya, ia sadar dari mana perasaan tidak enak tadi berasal. Untuk berjaga – jaga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghindari mereka berdua di sekolah nanti.

###

Hari ini adalah hari Senin di minggu pertama pada bulan April, juga merupakan waktu dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Saat ini aku berada di tingkat ketiga Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Walaupun ibuku memperbolehkanku putus sekolah dan menggantikan ayahku untuk memimpin perusahaan, aku tetap memilih untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku sadar, menjadi anak pertama mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar, tapi aku juga ingin menikmati waktu berhargaku sebagai anak – anak. Bukankah masih ada Paman Iruka yang merupakan orang kepercayaan kedua orang tuaku yang saat ini memimpin, dan keadaan perusahaan juga baik – baik saja, jadi kurasa itu tak menjadi masalah.

"-chan, Onii-chan~!"[6]

Seingatku saat ini aku sedang berada di jok belakang sebuah mobil yang sedang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi keluargaku. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan agar sampai di sekolah tempatku menuntut ilmu itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan tidur di dalam mobil sebentar. Dan seseorang sedang menarik – narik ujung bajuku pelan dan berusaha membangunkanku. Setelah aku membuka mataku pelan aku melihat imouto[7] kesayanganku yang sedang duduk di sampingku memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Walaupun tak memiliki hubungan darah, namun aku tetap menyayanginya dan telah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri.

"Ada apa Shion?" ujar ku tersenyum manis untuk membalas senyumnya.

"Huh, makanya jangan selalu begadang dan maen game terus. Naruto nii-san juga harus lebih banyak istirahat dan menjaga kesehatan. Sekarang sudah sampai di sekolah, cepat turun!" ujar nya cemberut, terdapat sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Melihat hal itu, tiba – tiba aku jadi ingin menggodanya.

"Wah.. Shion-chan tak hanya cantik tapi juga perhatian ya… Kalau begini Shion-chan pasti jadi istri yang baik suatu hari nanti ya kan?" ujarku sambil tertawa di dalam hati. Mendengar ucapanku tadi, rona merah yang ada di pipinya semakin ketara.

"Naruto-nii baka, apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan? Selain itu, aku ini sudah besar jadi jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan 'chan' lagi. Sudah sana cepat turun" ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi bukannya kamu memanggilku seperti itu saat membangunkanku tadi."

'Door kena kau' ujarku dalam hati. Mendengar jawabanku tadi ia terbelalak kaget dan segera menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Onii-san mendengarnya?" ujarnya pelan. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Dulu saat kami masih kecil Shion memang selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan onii-chan, tapi saat semakin dewasa ia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Saat aku bertanya kenapa ia tak memanggilku seperti itu lagi, ia hanya menjawab jika mulai saat ini jangan memanggil namanya dengan surfix 'chan' lagi dan ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama saat memanggilku. Aku rasa ia malu saat dipanggil seperti itu di depan teman – temannya. Mungkin saja teman – temannya menganggap Shion anak yang manja karena tetap diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh keluarganya.

"Yah kalau hanya ada kita berdua aku rasa tak apa jika Shion-chan memangilku seperti itu.." ujarku sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku lagi sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengizinkannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu." ujarku sambil menangkat tasku dan merubah model rambutku sedikit serta memasang kaca mata bundar yang sedikit tebal tanpa lensa. Melihat hal ini, mau tak mau Shion kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa onii-chan selalu berpenampilan seperti itu sih saat di sekolah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hmmm, tak mengapa aku hanya tak mau menarik banyak perhatian." ujarku kepada Shion.

Yah, Tidak seperti murid – murid lain yang saat ini menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk online dan bermain game di internet, saat di sekolah Naruto memang cukup dikenal sebagai murid cupu dan rajin yang tak pernah mengenal internet serta menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya justru untuk belajar. Ia tak mau terlalu menarik banyak perhatian orang lain, karena menurutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Yah sudah kalau begitu, hati – hati saat di sekolah." ujar Shion kepadaku lagi.

"Kau juga hati – hati!" balasku kepadanya.

Walaupun umurku dengannya hanya terpaut satu tahun, namun kami bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Tidak seperti sekolah Shion yang merupakan sekolah untuk orang – orang kalangan atas, aku justru lebih memilih sekolah umum sebagai tempatku belajar. Alasannya? Entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

###

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah bagian belakang, bel tanda pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Seperti yang ia rencakan di rumahnya tadi, sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari untuk bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya di sekolah pagi ini. Jadi, ia masuk ke sekolah di detik – detik terakhir dan tidak seperti hari – hari biasa yang selalu melewati gerbang sekolah bagian depan, saat ini ia melewati gerbang yang berada di belakang sekolah untuk menghindari firasat buruk yang ia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya ia mengambil sebuah kartu dari kantung depan baju seragamnya dan meletakkannya di alat pemindai yang ada di samping pintu kelasnya. Setelah itu, ia menarik kembali kartu tersebut dan menekankan ibu jari kanannya ke alat pemindai tersebut. Setelah bunyi 'cling' yang menjadi tanda bahwa proses selesai, Naruto lalu memasuki kelasnya.

Walaupun sekolah ini adalah sekolah umum biasa, namun proses absensi seperti tadi adalah hal yang biasa ditemui hampir di setiap sekolah pada masa ini.

Setelah masuk di kelas, ia berhenti sesaat. Saat ini yang ia rasakan bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Rasa dingin yang menusuk ia rasakan di sekitar punggung lehernya. Ia merasakan niat membunuh yang kuat ditujukan kepada dirinya saat ini, setelah perlahan – lahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat duduknya, firasatnya ternyata benar. Saat ini Sasuke sedang mengarahkan tatap mata yang tajam kepadanya. Setelah tatapan mata mereka bertemu Sasuke lalu membuang muka dan mendengus. Melihat ini Naruto hanya bisa pasrah. 'Ya Tuhan, masalah apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi saat ini?' ujarnya dalam hati.

Dengan kikuk Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduk yang ada di samping Sasuke. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di kursi ia kemudian duduk dan seperti kebiasaannya ia lalu menyapa Sasuke.

"Yo Sa-sa-suke Ohayou.." sapa Naruto gugup, sementara Sasuke hanya sekilas meiliriknya kemudian kembali membuang muka sambil mendengus kesal. Melihat hal ini membuat Naruto Sweatdrop 'Ya ampun, memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Sasuke kenapa sikapmu seperti ini kepadaku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ayo ceritakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Naruto.

"Tak ada apa – apa.." balas Sasuke ketus. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke tak ayal membuat Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan begitu. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan PC-ku yang tiba – tiba DC tadi? Ayolah itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku, ibuku yang mencabut kabelnya sembarangan untuk membangunkanku, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku sengaja lakukan. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku, please…" ujar Naruto yang saat ini telah melepas kacamatanya dan memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya.

'Sigh~' Melihat hal ini mau tak mau Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Walaupun ia masih kesal pada Naruto, ia tak mungkin juga menceritakan kejadian sesungguhnya kepadanya. Setelah sebelumnya ia sampai harus menahan tawa karena membayangkan Naruto akan dihajar habis – habisan oleh Sakura di sekolah, justru ia sendirilah yang termakan ucapannya sendiri dan dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Sakura. Karena nyatanya Naruto masuk ke kelas beberapa menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika sampai Naruto mengetahuinya? Jadi, dengan terpaksa ia harus menanggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Haah, tak ada apa – apa. Aku hanya heran kenapa kamu datang terlambat hari ini?" kilah Sasuke berusaha bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apa – apa.

"Oh, apa hanya itu? Yah, aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi pagi, aku merasa bahwa aku akan dihajar habis – habisan oleh Sakura sesaat setelah aku DC tadi, jadi untuk jaga – jaga aku masuk sekolah lewat gerbang belakang dan masuk beberapa detik sebelum jam perlajaran pertama dimulai.." jawab Naruto yang telah memakai kacamatanya kembali dan tersenyum lebar serta dengan nada yang 'sok' polos.

"Aaaa" kembali ekspresi yang jarang kita lihat pada Sasuke dapat kita lihat saat ini, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan pandangan matanya kosong.

"Oi, Sasuke kau tak apa – apa?" ujar Naruto sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya di depan wajar Sasuke.

HAP—

Tiba – tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang melambai – lambai di depan wajahnya saat ini.

"Hoi, Sasuke apa yang kau sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hmmm, tak ada. Aku hanya ingin menghajarmu saat ini juga, itu saja." ujarnya dengan sambil tersenyum. Mendengar ini tak ayal keringat dingin langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Ka-ka-u bercanda kan Sasuke? Jangan main – main denganku Temee.." bentak Naruto.

"Tenang ini tak akan lama kok Na-ru-to-kun.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat – buat saat memanggil nama Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, mama tolong aku!" jerit Naruto dengan teriakan seperti wanita, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karena mau tak mau semua murid di kelasnya pasti memperhatikan keributan yang ada di kelasnya saat ini sambil bersweatdrop ria.

###

Walaupun suasana tak menyenangkan terjadi di antara Naruto dan Sasuke selama jam pelajaran namun saat istirahat pertama keadaan mereka kembali normal. Pertengkaran merupakan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama karena namanya sahabat mereka akan cepat saling memaafkan.

"Aku mau ke kantin, mau nitip sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sebungkus roti rasa ramen(?) dan sekotak susu ukuran sedang." jawab Naruto

Setelah Sasuke pergi dan kelas kosong, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Ia menekan tombol power yang berada pada laptopnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ia lalu memasukkan password agar dapat menggunakan laptopnya saat ini. Kemudian ia mengkoneksikan laptopnya dengan jaringan wifi yang berada di sekolahnya. Setelah terhubung, ia lalu membuka kembali situs website Lost Saga mengenai update terbaru yang sempat ia lihat kemarin di rumahnya.

Di dalam Lost Saga terdapat system unik yang menjadi berfungsi untuk mengatur game itu sendiri. System itu bernama SIS[8] atau kepanjangan dari 'Self Improve System'. Tidak seperti system pada game – game yang lain dimana Game Master[9] yang mengatur game dimulai dari hal yang terkecil sampai masalah seperti update terbaru. SIS merupakan system yang sedikit unik dan berbeda, system merupakan system yang dapat belajar sendiri, system ini dapat mencari berbagai informasi yang berada di internet dan menjadikannya referensi untuk diaplikasikan di dalam dunia Lost Saga. Tentunya dengan sedikit penyesuaian yang telah diatur di dalamnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan membawa pesanan Naruto. Namun ia tak sendiri, Sakura juga ikut bersama Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"..Hanya mengulas sedikit tentang pelajaran beberapa waktu yang lalu." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan aplikasi penerjemah bahasa inggris yang telah ia install di latopnya.

"Hooooo, apa itu benar? Coba sini aku lihat!" ujar Sakura ragu. Ia lalu mengambil alih laptop yang ada di depan Naruto dan membuka tab lain yang ada di taskbar layar laptop Naruto.

"Huh dasar, walaupun kamu bilang seperti itu, nyatanya yang kamu lihat saat ini tak jauh – jauh juga dari game." ujar Sakura setelah menekan tampilan lain pada tasbar Naruto.

"Huh, dasar kamu ini. Selalu jaga image anak rajin yang nggak pernah maen internet. Padahal nyatanya?" ujar Sakura menambahkan.

"Saat aku berada di Lost Saga aku akan hidup di sana, dan saat aku berada di dunia nyata aku akan hidup di dunia nyata. Aku tak mau masalah yang ada di Lost Saga disangkut pautkan dengan kehidupanku di dunia nyata begitupun sebaliknya." ujar Naruto menanggapi.

"Yah, kalau itu prinsipmu kami tak bisa berbuat apa – apa, tapi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" tanya Sasuke ikut serta dalam percakapan.

"Oh, hanya update terbaru di dalam Lost Saga. Aku hanya sedang mengagumi SI System yang ada di Lost Saga.." jawab Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau benar, menurutku hanya seorang jenius yang dapat membuat system secanggih SIS. Aku penasaran siapa yang menciptakannya? Pihak administrator Lost Saga selalu menjawab jika pencipta game ini ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan setiap ditanyai oleh wartawan saat wawancara." ujar Sasuke kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertiga hanya tenggelam dalam lamunannya membayangkan seperti apa sosok pencipta game tersebut. Tiba –tiba seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Hei kalian apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menarik?" ujar orang tersebut.

'Celaka kau naruto. Itu adalah Ino, jika ia tahu apa yang sedang ada di layar laptopmu saat ini, rahasiamu selama ini pasti tersebar dengan cepat' ujar Sasuke dan Sakura di dalam pikiran mereka.

Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto diluar perkiraan mereka berdua.

"Hanya membahas pelajaran sebelumnya, memangnya ada urusan apa kamu menemui kami Ino-san?" ujar Naruto tenang.

Setelah melihat layar layar laptop Naruto saat ini, bertapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat saat ini memang sedang menampilkan aplikasi penerjemah bahasa inggris yang sempat Naruto tunjukkan beberapa waktu lalu.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke dan Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan memberikan tatapan mata seakan bertanya

'Kapan Kau mengganti layar laptopmu?'

Naruto membalas tatapan mata mereka dan kemudian melirik Ino seakan menjawab

'Tak usah banyak tanya, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini'

"Heh kalian ini memang anak yang rajin. Tak ada apa – apa, aku ke sini hanya ada sedikit keperluan dengan Sakura." ujar Ino.

"Ada urusan apa memangnya denganku Ino? Bagaimana kalau kita bicaran di luar." ujar Sakura sambil menarik Ino keluar kelas.

Setelah kedua perempuan itu keluar kelas mereka kemudian dapat bernapas lega.

"Haah, untuk tak ketahuan."

"Yah, untung saja."

###

Walaupun hari yang ia jalani di sekolah cukup berat dari biasanya, namun akhirnya Naruto bisa melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan ini. Tadi sebelum pulang sekolah, ia telah menyuruh supirnya untuk langsung pulang ke rumah setelah menjemput Shion. Setelah turun dari kereta di stasiun yang berada paling dekat dengan rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke warnet langganannya dulu.

"Yo itachi nii-san, apa masih ada ruangan yang kosong?" tanya nya kepada sang penjaga warnet dengan nada akrab. Yah, ia bukan hanya kenal dengan sang penjaga warnet, ia telah menganggapnya saudara sendiri karena ia merupakan kakak dari Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto, tumben kau datang kemari. Bukannya kau sudah punya perangkat «Brain Linker» di rumahmu setelah kau membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri." tanya Itachi heran.

Walaupun Naruto bukanlah berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, namun Keluarganya menuntut dirinya untuk bisa mandiri. Sehingga kebutuhan apapun yang ingin ia beli selain kebutuhan pokoknya harus ia penuhi sendiri, terlebih lagi itu merupakan suatu yang cukup mahal seperti headgear sekelas «Brain Linker».

"Yah, hanya sekedar ingin mampir saja. Bagaimana ada yang kosong?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Saat ini masih penuh, tunggulah beberapa menit lagi, pasti ada yang kosong." balas Itachi.

"Yah itu tak masalah, aku juga ingin melihat – lihat terlebih dahulu." ujar Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto menyebut bangunan itu warnet namun lebih tepat jika dibilang sebuah game center. Karena yang ada didalam bangunan tersebut bukanlah perangkat computer dan monitor yang biasa digunakan kebanyakan warnet lainnya, di dalam setiap billing terdiri ruangan yang berisi tempat tidur gel yang sangat nyaman serta juga dilengkapi alat yang bisa menghubungkan kita dengan dunia Virtual Reality yakni «Brain Linker». Di atas pintu masuk ruangan juga dilengkapi layar LED yang menampilkan tampilan spectator+ dari game – game yang sedang dimainkan para pengguna ruangan.

Di salah satu layar menampilkan salah satu game FPS[11] dimana terdapat seorang pemain perempuan pengguna senjata sniper[12] yang menghabisi musuhnya dengan cara menembaknya tepat di tengah – tengah dahinya. Melihat hal ini tak ayal membuat Naruto tertarik.

"Itachi nii-san kau kenal perempuan yang sedang main «Western Gun Online» itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hmmmm, coba aku ingat – ingat dulu, seingatku orang itu hanya beberapa kali datang kesini jadi aku tak terlalu mengenalnya. Memang ada apa kau menanyakannya Naruto?" tanya Itachi kembali

"Tak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya." ujar Naruto dengan senyum tertantang.

"Apa tak menjadi masalah? Bukannya kamu sudah lama tidak main WGO Naruto?" ujar Itachi memperingatkan.

"Sudah lama tidak main bukan berarti kemampuan seseorang akan menurun, hanya sedikit latihan di sana juga akan kembali terbiasa." ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah, oh itu ada yang ruangan nomor 7 sudah kosong langsung masuk saja Naruto." ujar Itachi sambil menunjuk ruangan dimana terdapat seseorang yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Yah terima kasih, aku masuk ya!" teriak Naruto

Setelah memasang Brain Linker di kepalanya dan memasukkan ID serta password WGO ia kesadarannya berpindah ke dalam dunia game.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di atas helicopter yang sedang terbang. Ia memilih kubu Counter-Terorist[13] karena musuh yang sedang ia ingin hadapi berada di kubu sebaliknya. Setelah helicopter berhenti bergerak dan menurunkan ketinggian, Naruto bersama beberapa player lainnya yang berjumlah empat orang beserta dirinya yang merupakan regu tambahan turun dari helicopter tersebut menggunakan tali. Setelah ia turun seorang player yang berasal dari regu yang telah bertempur sebelumnya menjemput mereka dan mencoba memberikan informasi yang diperlukan untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu Naruto lalu berbicara kepada player tersebut.

"Status?" ujar Naruto dengan suara tegas layaknya seorang komandan perang.

"Regu bantuan terakhir pada kubu musuh telah datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan menghadapi CT yang tersisa. Garis depan kubu kita telah berhasil mengalahkan semua anggota regu bantuan musuh, namun dua orang musuh yang berasal dari regu yang diturunkan sebelumnya juga berhasil mengalahkan semua garis depan kubu kita. Aku diperintahkan oleh ketua tim sebelumnya untuk menjembut kalian dan memberikan informasi apa saja yang dibutuhkan." Jawab player tadi kepada semua orang yang saat ini sedang mendengarkan informasinya dengan seksama.

"Lalu informasi musuh yang tersisa?" tanya Naruto kembali. Player tadi kembali mengangguk dan melanjutkan laporannya.

"Seperti yang saya sebutkan tadi musuh ada dua. Seorang sniper pengguna senjata semi-autimatic [14] berada di atas gedung dua block dari sini, lalu seorang lagi yang menggunakan Machine Gun[15] MK.46Ext dengan menggunakan peluru tipe 5.56mm x 45mm saat ini lokasinya ti-"

Belum sempat informan tadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto dengan paksa menarik kerah baju pelindungnya dan melompat memecahkan kaca jendela terdekat untuk berlindung di balik bangunan. Sepersekian detik berikutnya tak terhitung jumlah peluru yang berasal dari senapan Machine Gun menghujani tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Para player yang tak sempat menyadari serangan sergapan itu, tak bisa berbuat apa - apa dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima kekalahan tanpa berbuat apapun.

Walaupun dalam posisi yang menunduk Naruto tak membuang waktu. Menggunakan tangan dan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan ia melakukan tolakan diagonal atas ke arah kanan. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah Hand Gun[16] bernama «Desert Eagle» dari sarung senjata yang ada di pinggang kanannya dan membalikkan badan serta mengarahkannya senjatanya ke arah peluru – peluru tadi berasal. Sekitar dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Naruto melihat seorang player yang sedang menembakkan Machine Gunnya secara membabi buta. Dengan sekali bidik ia lalu menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

DOR—

Bersamaan dengan suara tembakan, muncul garis orange dari moncong Desert Eagle saat ini, kemudian sebuah peluru melesat sejauh dua puluh meter dan menembus dada pengguna Machine Gun tersebut. Jika itu adalah Hand Gun biasa mungkin butuh setidaknya dua peluru yang mengenai tepat di dada pengguna Machine Gun tadi. Tapi tak begitu halnya dengan Hand Gun yang digunakan Naruto saat ini.

«Desert Eagle»

Merupakan senjata Hand dan yang dikembangkan oleh IMI[17] yang merupakan gabungan antara automatic pistol dan Assalut Riffle[18]. Kelebihannya terdapat pada peluru magnum yang digunakan karena mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar serta diimbangi dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi.

Setelah berhasil menembak mati musuhnya, Naruto mendarat ke tanah dengan punggungnya terlebih dahulu. Sesuatu yang dilakukan Naruto tadi bukanlah hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang pemula, bahkan seorang pasukan khusus kepolisianpun belum tentu dapat berhasil melakukannya dengan sempurna. Seseorang biasanya membutuhkan pijakan yang stabil serta konsentrasi yang tinggi agar dapat menembak sasaran dengan tepat. Namun Naruto berhasil menembak jatuh musuhnya saat ia melompat kesamping sambil membalikkan badannya dan tak hanya itu ia juga bisa memprediksi lokasi musuhnya hanya dengan melihat arah peluru yang ditembakkan oleh musuhnya sekilas. Dengan skill seperti tadi, menjadi pemimpin di suatu pasukan khusus militer maupun kepolisian bukan merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Setelah mendarat dengan punggungnya Naruto kemudian berdiri perlahan, dengan sikap yang tetap dalam posisi siaga ia mendekati player yang bertugas sebagai informan tadi.

"Satu sudah jatuh, sekarang bisa kau informasikan lebih detail mengenai pengguna sniper itu." tanya Naruto lagi kepada player tadi. Mendengar suara Naruto akhirnya ia sadar dari keterkejutannya akibat serangan mendadak tadi. Kemudian, ia kembali menjelaskan informasi mengenai pengguna sniper itu kepada Naruto.

"Ah, baiklah. Pengguna sniper itu saat ini berada di lantai teratas dari gedung paling tinggi. Untuk posisi pastinya aku juga tidak tahu, namun aku rasa ia masih berada di sana karena lokasi itu merupakan spot yang paling menguntungkan bagi pengguna sniper. Yang menjadi masalah adalah senjata yang digunakannya itu. Sniper yang digunakannya adalah jenis sniper semi-automatic yang cukup langka, kalau tidak senjata itu bernama «PSG-1»."

'Heeh, tak mengherankan PSG-1 memang merupakan senjata langka di game ini. Sniper ini dikembangkan di Jerman dan mempunyai akurasi paling tinggi dari semua jenis senjata sniper semi-automatic. Mempunyai 5 peluru dalam 1 magazine dan mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Jika seorang ahli yang menggunakan senjata ini bahkan satu team yang terdiri dari 5 orang akan kalah dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik tanpa tau dari mana serangan itu berasal' gumam Naruto di dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah informan-san aku minta kau tetap tinggal di sini. Aku akan menghadapi pengguna sniper itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari player tadi Naruto langsung berlari ke arah gedung yang dimaksud.

Sambil menghindari tempat terbuka yang bisa membuatnya menjadi menjadi sasaran empuk seorang penembak jitu, Naruto berlari di balik bayangan gedung yang berada di kawasan tersebut. Setelah sampai lantai dasar dari gedung yang ia tuju Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding bangunan tersebut. Saat ini, tangan kanannya memegang pelatuk Desert Eagle sementara tangan kirinya memegang bagian ujung bawah dari senjata tersebut. Napasnya memburu dan adrenalinnya semakin memuncak, seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh ketegangan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan saat berduel melawan lawan – lawan yang Naruto hanya melihatnya sekilas permainan pengguna sniper itu, ia tahu bahwa pemain tadi merupakan pemain veteran level atas. Untuk menghadapinya dibutuhkan taktik dan strategi agar dapat menang. Setelah melihat informasi mengenai area tempat mereka bertempur saat ini dari database nya Naruto kemudian memikirkan strategi yang akan ia gunakan.

Gedung ini merupakan gedung yang cukup unik karena tidak ada tangga yang menghubungkan lantai teratas dengan atap yang terbuka. Lantai paling atas tersebut merupakan ruangan tertutup dan terdapat beberapa jendela. Karena merupakan ruangan tertutup, penggunaan bom asap maupun gas beracun merupakan sesuatu yang efektif, letaknya yang berada pada lantai paling atas menjadikannya mustahil untuk melompat keluar jendela untuk menghindari gas beracun, seorang player yang berada di kubu terrorist biasanya tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan masker yang digunakan untuk bertahan dari gas beracun, hal ini semakin meningkatkan keberhasilan strategi Naruto. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu pemain itu keluar melalui satu – satunya jalan keluar yang berada di lantai tersebut jika tidak mau mati karena menghirup gas beracun. Setelah ia selesai menyusun strategi, Naruto kembali berlari menaiki gedung tersebut.

Saat ini, ia akan melewati pintu yang munghubungkan dirinya dengan lantai yang berada tepat di bawah lantai teratas. Baru satu langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya di pintu masuk lantai tersebut, sesuatu yang tak terduga dan diluar perkiraannya terjadi. Sebuah gagang senjata telah diayunkan oleh seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu dan saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan wajahnya. Menunduk ataupun melompat ke belakang merupakan suatu hal yang mustahil sehingga satu – satunya jalan adalah menangkisnya dengan cara memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan menahan senjata tersebut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Naruto sadar jika kedua tangannya tidak akan kuat menahan gagang senjata tersebut, sehingga ia memutuskan menggunakan ujung bagian bawah Desert Eagle untuk menangkis serangan tadi. Namun, karena senjata lawan lebih berat dan diayunkan dengan momentum yang tepat senjata yang digunakan Naruto terlepas dan terlempar ke belakang. Tidak kehabisan akal, walaupun dalam kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan Naruto melakukan serangan balik.

Dengan tubuh bagian atas yang direndahkan ke belakang ia menggunakan tangan dan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melakukan terjangan kaki kiri ke arah wajah musuhnya. Sang lawan pun menangkisnya menggunakan senjata sniper yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menyerang Naruto tadi. Saat ini kedua senjata baik Desert Eagle milik Naruto maupun PSG-1 milik sang penembak jitu semuanya terlempar ke belakang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Naruto meloncat kebelakang untuk mengambil kembali senjatanya,namun sang lawanpun melakukan hal yang sama. Di waktu yang bersamaan mereka berhasil mengambil senjata mereka dan berbalik.

DOR DOR DOR—

Tiga buah suara tembakan peluru terdengar dari dalam gedung tersebut. Tiga buah peluru yang mengakhiri pertarungan mereka saat ini…

Waktu pertandingan, 37 menit dan 52 detik.

Pertarungan Eliminate[19] antara Terorist dan Counter-Terorist selesai**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan :<strong>

[1] PC : Player Character.

[2] Mid – level area : Di sini mid level saya perkirakan sekitar monster level 50an.

[3] Monster level C : Level monster di sini berhubungan dengan level area, level C berada di sekitar level 50an, level B sekitar level 80an dan level A berada di sekitaran level 90an sampai seratus lebih.

[4] Lihat di chapter sebelumnya

[5] Vertigo : Mungkin ini salah satu penyakit yang dikarenakan gangguan keseimbangan tubuh, intinya penderita mengalami pusing dalam artian keadaan atau ruang di sekitarnya menjadi berputar – putar.

[6] Onii-chan : Panggilan kakak laki – laki.

[7] Imouto : Panggilan adik perempuan.

[8] SIS : Self Improve System, hanya akal – akalan yang saya buat. Karena biasanya saya senang menggabungkan cerita dari manga atau anime lain dalam cerita saya. Jadi kalau ada elemen yang ada di cerita saya ini dan mempunyai kemiripan dengan manga atau anime lain setidaknya jika ditanya saya punya alibi :P

[9] Game Master : Administrator sebuah penyedia game.

[10] Spectator : Pendukung atau penonton sehingga tampilan yang ditunjukkan berbeda dengan tampilan player.

[11] FPS : First Person Shooter, genre sebuah game yang bertemba pertempuran senjata api. Dimana kita hanya bisa mengendalikan satu character di dalam game tersebut.

[12] Sniper : Penembak jitu.

[13] Counter – Terorist : Singkatnya kayak Densus88.

[14] Semi – automatic : Senapan yang dapat menembakkan beberapa peluru terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan pengisian ulang.

[15] Machine Gun : Nama desanya tembak berondong

[16] Hand Gun : Pistol, masak cerita Sci-fi makek sebutan pistol? Kurang greget aja hehehehe :)

[17] IMI : Israel Military Industries.

[18] Assalut Riffle : Senapan serbu full otomatis laras panjang.

[19] Eliminate : intinya kubu yang berdiri terakhir adalah pemenangnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

Huuuh, akhirnya kelar juga nie chapter. Sebenarnya tujuan saya menulis chapter ini sedikit melenceng. Karena hal yang ingin saya jelaskan pada chapter ini belum sempat saya ceritakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini aja udah lebih dari lima ribu kata. Kalaupun tetap saya lanjutkan bisa – bisa tembus sepuluh ribu kata.

Yap, saya menceritakan pertempuran terakhir tadi, karena hal ini juga akan berhubungan dengan Lost Saga, dan sejujurnya saya masih belum menentukan nama dari karakter sniper tadi, Kalau ada reader yang mau chara favouritenya ikut masuk dalam cerita boleh usul kok. Selain player WBO perempuan pengguna sniper tadi saya juga butuh satu chara laki – laki yang akan menjadi rival Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan juga satu chara perempuan yang mungkin akan jadi pairing dengan Naruto. Nggak harus berhubungan dengan anime Naruto kok, Original Character buatan reader-san sekalian juga boleh. Yang penting kasih penjelasan mengenai ciri – cirinya aja. Tapi jika merupakan chara anime Naruto yang menjadi favourite kalian juga tak apa.

Yosh, waktunya buka surat yang ada di box review….. Wah terima kasih banyak kepada para reader-san yang sudah mau review. Karena ada beberapa pertanyaan maka akan saya jawab di sini :

didik717 : level Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berapa?

Answer : Kalau itu, coba tebak sendiri aja ya! dari adegan pertarungan dan penjelasan yang udah saya kasih mungkin bisa mengira – ngira. Soalnya kalau saya jelasin sekarang ntar nggak seru lagi donk.. hehehehe :D

DarkYami Kugamawa : Boleh minta penjelasan tentang job specialist?

Answer : Job specialist, merupakan main-job dimana setiap orang di dalamnya mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Saya kasih contoh salah satu sub-jobnya yakni Thief (pencuri). Berbeda dengan knight yang mempunyai keahlian bertarung menggunakan senjata maupun tangan kosong yang dapat digunakan bertarung secara terang – terangan dan juga mage yang mempunyai keahlian dalam sihir. Specialist tidak mempunyai skill tersebut, tapi sebagai gantinya mereka mepunyai skill yang unik, contohnya sub-job thief ini, mereka mempunya skill seperti silent step, skill penyamaran, skill kecepatan tangan dsb pokoknya yang berhubungan untuk mendukung karakter mereka.

Kka : (panjang banget pertanyaannya tapi gpp, justru pertanyaan seperti ini yang saya nanti. Bertanya = tertarik iya kan?)

Untuk yang pertama mengenai pemikiran saya mengenai duplikat diri sendiri ke dunia game? Jawaban saya kepengen aja kayak githu

Selanjutnya, mengenai seseorang yang diancam. Walaupun seseorang mengenali wajah dan nama aslinya, namun di sini saya hanya menggunakan nama panggilan. Belum tentu juga kan jika saya tau nama dan wajahnya di dalam game, saya langsung mengetahui identitas lengkapnya mulai dari alamat rumah, keluarganya, sekolahnya serta apapun yang berhubungan dengan informasi pemain tersebut di dunia nyata. Bisa saja walaupun mereka bertemu di dalam game tetapi di dunia nyata mereka tinggal di daerah yang berbeda, bahkan mungkin berjarak ratusan kilometer. Kalaupun mencari identitas orang lain juga sulit, kecuali yang dicari adalah pelaku tindak criminal, dan hanya pihak kepolisian yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi tetap tidak menutup kemungkinan identitasnya diketahui, jika mereka memang kenal di dunia nyata. Nah, disini peran pemerintah menjadi penting. Bukankah saya melatar belakangi cerita ini berada pada masa dimana teknologi sudah berkembang pesat. Jadi, tak mustahil di masa itu di setiap sudut daerah telah terpasang kamera pengintai. Jadi kejahatan apapun bisa direkam. Walaupun ada titik buta dalam pengawasan kemera tinggal pancing aja orang yang mengancam akan menghajarnya itu, melakukan tindakannya di daerah yang ada kameranya. Masalah selesai.

Kemudian anak – anak yang melanjutkan pertarungan dalam game di dalam dunia nyata? Intinya mereka berantem kan? Soalnya gk mungkin mereka menggunakan kekuatan dalam game di dunia nyata hehehe… Kalau masalah ini, jangan kan kayak pertarungan yang berlanjut ke dunia nyata. Masalah simpel kayak teamnya kalah dalam game aja lho, mereka sering mau berantem. Saya sering berada di warnet jadi saya sering liat anak kecil mau berantem gara – gara masalah sepele. Tapi, saya bentak dikit aja mereka udah pada diem hehehehe. *kejamnya kau author*

Yang terakhir masalah di dalam game yang diperbolehkan melakukan transaksi dengan mata uang dunia nyata… Nah, saya juga bingung nih pertama kali bacanya, apa iya sih saya njelasinnya kayak githu? Karena itu saya cek kembali. Coba deh baca kalimat ini "Ini dikarenakan terknologi Virtual Reality saat ini bukan hanya digunakan untuk game saja, namun juga untuk mempermudah kalangan pembisnis melakukan transaksinya." Jadi dunia game kah yang digunakan sebagai transaksi bisnis atau dunia Virtual Reality? Intinya jadi begini, teknologi VR selain digunakan untuk game juga digunakan untuk transaksi bisnis. Dan pastinya ada tempat tersendiri yang dikhususkan untuk melakukan transaksi bisnis tersebut dan bukan di dalam game pastinya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada para reader sekalian yang telah berkenan untuk mengreview cerita saya. Saya berharap kalian semua nggak bosen – bosennya review. Saran, kritik maupun pertanyaan tetap saya terima dengan senang hati. Buat Kka-san jangan sungkan – sungkan mengkritik cerita saya lagi. Karena, beberapa hari ini saya akan libur, saya usahakan update cepet. Tapi itu juga tergantung jumlah review :D

Jadi, Review Please! :D :D


	4. Chapter 3 - Master Level

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer : **

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by : **

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning : **

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

###

**A/N :** Mohon maaf karena update lama. Ah, sharing dikit ya—setelah prolog sampai di chapter ini saya tidak menggunakan tata bahasa atau cara penulisan yang berat. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya pada cara saya menggambarkan keadaan lingkungan sekitar dan bukan pada cara berpikir ataupun dalam interaksi antar tokoh. Saya tidak memungkiri, pemikiran cerdas dari tokoh yang ada dalam cerita lalu cara interaksi yang hanya menggunakan ekspresi wajah serta penggambaran keadaan lingkungan yang seperti kalimat – kalimat pada puisi (dan masih banyak yang lainnya) bisa membuat cerita lebih menarik. Namun, saya hanya merasa bahwa itu 'belum saatnya'. Mungkin di chapter – chapter ke depan cara penulisan saya akan sedikit demi sedikit mengarah ke arah sana seiring terdapatnya konflik utama serta munculnya rival maupun musuh yang mempunyai daya pikir tinggi. Ah, disini saya juga sedikit kesulitan dalam penulisan sound effect, terutama pada suara – suara beruntun (lebih dari tiga atau empat suara berkelanjutan).

Maaf karena pada bagian Author Note saya selalu banyak bicara. Tapi saya juga ingin meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya. Saya akui kemampuan saya masih jauh dari kata baik, untuk itu pada 'A/N' saya selalu menjelaskan apa yang saya pikirkan serta masalah apa yang sedang saya hadapi dan berharap para reader bersedia memberikan masukan agar kemampuan menulis saya menjadi lebih baik nantinya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca catatan saya ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Master Level<strong>

Pertarungan yang cukup sengit baru saja ia lakukan. Walaupun kubunya telah memenangkan peperangan tersebut, namun nyatanya tidak ada ekspresi senang yang terlihat dari Naruto saat ia keluar dari ruangan tempatnya fulldive. Justru sebaliknya, ia saat ini sedang terlihat marah.

"Sial sial sial sial–—" umpat Naruto sambil berteriak. Melihat hal ini tak ayal membuat Itachi penasaran sehingga ia pun bertanya.

"Hei hei ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kalaupun kau kalah tak perlu merasa sefrustasi itukan?" tanya Itachi penasaran karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tajam, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah pintu keluar. Melihat tatapan itu, ia hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya serta bertanya dalam hati 'Apa aku salah bicara?' batinnya penasaran.

Namun, saat sampai di depan pintu keluar Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Itachi.

"Timku menang, tapi yang membuatku kesal player yang menjadi lawanku itu berhasil menembakku tepat di tengah – tengah dahiku, yah— walaupun aku juga berhasil mengalahkannya sih." ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan keluar.

Mendengar itu membuat Itachi memegang dagunya dan mengangguk-angguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti, tapi saat mendengar suara lonceng pertanda ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ia pun berteriak.

"Hei, tunggu Naruto!— Jangan pergi dulu, kau masih belum membay-" Itachi menghentikan teriakannya setelah melihat sosok tersebut telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Uh sial, anak itu datang dan pergi seenaknya, kalau begini terus uang gajiku akan habis bahkan sebelum aku sempat menggunakannya.' pikir Itachi sambil menangis dan meratapi nasibnya entah mengapa selalu sial jika bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hoooo pemuda yang menarik, kau mengenalnya?" ujar suara feminim dari belakang, tak ayal membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"Bukankah kau pemain yang barusan berhadapan dengannya di WGO tadi? Untuk apa kau menanyakan tentangnya?" ujar Itachi menanggapi suara tersebut.

"Hanya penasaran, tak banyak orang yang bisa mengimbangi skillku dalam bermain game FPS. Aku hanya berharap bisa bertanding dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti." balas gadis tersebut dengan nada datar.

"Hmmmm begitu yah, itu tak mengherankan sih. Dia memang selalu menjadi salah satu pemain top veteran di dalam setiap game yang ia mainkan apapun genrenya." jawab Itachi enteng seakan tak peduli.

"Hoooo jika kau tau sebanyak itu aku rasa skillmu juga tak kalah darinya." ujar gadis tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar meninggalkan Itachi, nada bicaranya sedikit berubah seakan – akan dengan tulus mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Mendengar kalimat yang secara tak langsung merupakan pujian bagi dirinya tak ayal membuat Itachi bangga, ia dengan semangatnya menjelaskan betapa hebat dirinya hingga membuatnya bahkan tak sadar jika gadis tersebut telah dekat dengan pintu keluar. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat membuka pintu, teriakan Itachi menghentikannya.

"Stoooop! Berhenti kau di situ! Sial bahkan gadis kecil sepertimu sampai berani menipuku, dalam satu hari aku hampir tertipu dua kali. Kembali kau ke sini dan bayar biaya internet yang telah kau gunakan." teriak Itachi sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hehehe maaf aku lupa.." ujar gadis tersebut setelah berbalik sambil memasang senyum polos seolah yang diucapkannya adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi, walaupun nyatanya ia mencoba meniru apa yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya. Bersikap seakan tak peduli lalu membuat Itachi tak fokus sehingga ia bisa pergi tanpa harus membayar.

###

Tap Tap Tap—

Suara langkah kaki terdengar saat seseorang pemuda menaiki tangga dengan langkah santai serta irama yang teratur.

Kriet… Dum—

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup kembali, ia sampai di dalam ruang seluas enam tatanami yang merupakan kamar miliknya lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka bertemu, jam setengah sembilan malam, tapi Naruto ingin log in lebih awal dan menghabiskan waktu untuk leveling ataupun mengumpul item yang nantinya mungkin bisa digunakan untuk meng-enhance[1] equipmentnya.

Dia dengan cepat melepaskan celana dan kemeja katunnya, lalu menggantung mereka di gantungan pakaian, melepas pakaian dalam bagian atasnya dan melemparkannya kedalam keranjang yang letaknya cukup jauh karena berada di pojok ruangan layaknya seorang shooter dari tim basket professional. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya serta membukanya, mengambil celana training panjang serta kaos untuk membuatnya terasa nyaman.

Setelah mengatur pendingin ruangan sehingga udaranya tidak terlalu panas, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Meminum air mineral dari botol berukuran sedang yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan meminumnya hingga habis untuk menghindari dehidrasi lalu membuang botol kosong tersebut ke dalam tas daur ulang. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi, menggunakan toilet, mencuci tangan dan muka sebelum kembali ke kamar.

Handphonenya telah diubah ke mode diam, pintu juga jendela telah benar – benar telah terkunci. Ia telah menyelesaikan PRnya yang akan diserahkan besok siang tadi di sekolah dan semua hal sepele yang ia khawatirkan di dunia nyata telah teratasi.

Memakai Brain Linker di kepalanya dan menekan saklar untuk mematikan lampu, ia lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Mengambil nafas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya, Naruto menutup matanya dan menekan tombol yang akan memindahkan jiwanya.

Sensasi dari gravitasi horizontal yang tubuhnya rasakan tiba – tiba menghilang, dan perasaan melayang menggantikannya. Selanjutnya, langit dan bumi terasa berputar 90 derajat. Jari kakinya menyentuh lantai keras dan membuka matanya saat indra dari tubuh palsunya sepenuhnya terhubung.

Pertama, apa yang muncul di depan matanya adalah pemandangan yang biasa terlihat pada kota pada umumnya. Berbagai macam jenis toko berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan utama kota ini dimana di dalamnya terdapat NPC[2] yang menawarkan berbagai jenis barang yang mereka jual. Beberapa player juga terlihat hilir mudik di sepanjang jalan ini. Meskipun dirinya mengalami disconnect di dalam dugeon Santuary Cave, teman – temannya juga tak mungkin sejahat itu membiarkan tubuh avatarnya tak berdaya di dalam gua tersebut, sehingga setidaknya mereka membawanya ke dalam save area di kota ataupun desa terdekat.

Naruto muncul di daerah dekat gerbang bagian selatan dari kota bernama « Aria City» ini. Mengayunkan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangan kirinya dari atas ke bawah, disertai suara music yang khas muncul window yang berfungsi mengatur segala hal yang berhubungan dengan game ini. Menekan salah satu menu yang berfungsi menunjuk general information ia lalu menekan tabulasi yang bertuliskan 'Map'.

Sepersekian detik kemudian muncul window yang menunjukkan peta dari kota yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini, di tengah - tengahnya terdapat icon hijau berbentuk panah yang dapat ia simpulkan bahwa itu merupakan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Meletakkan tangan kanan pada pojok kanan atas window dan tangan kiri pada pojok kiri bawah, ia lalu menggerakkannya berjauhan guna memperbesar informasi peta yang sedang ia lihat sekarang. Setelah mendapat informasi yang dibutuhkan, ia kembali menekan bagian tengah pada peta guna menutup window tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan ia memutuskan melakukan sedikit hunting monster di hutan sebelah timur kota sebelum bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya di alun – alun kota empat puluh lima menit lagi.

###

Setelah perburuan singkatnya, Naruto segera menuju ke alun – alun kota. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan kedua sahabatnya karena seseorang yang memakai jubah yang terlihat sedikit kumuh yang biasa di kenakan oleh Sasuke bukanlah sesuatu yang sering dikenakan oleh kebanyakan pemain pada umumnya. Para pemain biasanya menggunakan pakaian mewah yang terlihat mencolok ataupun armor tebal yang mempunyai daya tahan tinggi terhadap serangan fisik maupun sihir. Opsi pakaian pertama jelas tidak dipakai oleh Naruto dkk, mereka benci terlalu mencolok karena pasti akan sering mendatangkan masalah, dan opsi kedua armor tebal bukanlah style mereka dalam bertarung karena walaupun mempunyai daya tahan yang besar, itu harus dibayar dengan beban armor yang berat dan nantinya akan mengorbankan kecepatan serta ketangkasan mereka karena beban tersebut dalam bertarung. Dan kalaupun mereka menghadapi pemain yang mempunyai daya tahan lebih tinggi itu tak akan menjadi masalah, cukup memberikan damage yang jauh lebih besar dari pertahanan mereka dan semuanya selesai.

Di dunia ini, ada beberapa factor yang menentukan besarnya jumlah damage yang ditimbulkan.

-Pertama adalah senjata yang digunakan. Semakin baik kualitas senjata dan semakin banyak upgrade atau penguatan terhadap senjata maka damage yang ditimbulkanpun akan semakin besar.

-Kedua adalah daya tahan terhadap serangan fisik ataupun sihir dari pakaian atau armor yang digunakan lawan. Semakin baik kualitasnya semakin sedikit pula kerusakan yang diterima pemain tersebut.

-Selanjutnya kecepatan dari sejata tersebut saat diayunkan. Semakin cepat senjata diayunkan semakin besar pula daya rusak yang ditimbulkan, namun hal ini hanya berlaku bagi senjata yang memberi luka secara fisik.

-Serta yang terakhir akurasi dari serangan yang diluncurkan. Jika serangan tersebut mengenai daerah vital manusia seperti jantung atau kepala maka damage yang dihasilkanpun juga semakin bessar.

Dalam kasus mereka point kedua merupakan hal yang patut diperhatikan, namun hal itu juga dapat mereka atasi dengan ketiga point yang lainnya.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura.." sapa Naruto sambil melambai ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

Melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan membuat mereka berdua mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto? Saat aku baru saja log in dan melihat daftar 'Friend List' kelihatannya kau sudah online dari tadi?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Haha kau benar, aku log in sekitar satu jam sebelum waktu bertemu kita. Yah karena sebentar lagi akan ada update, sebelum itu aku mau me'Masteri' job Swormanku.." Ujar Naruto bersemangat.

"Yosh— jangan buang banyak waktu, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke «Dragon Island». Sekarang berangkat, Let's Go!" teriak Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, namun moodnya yang baik saat ini justru membuat dirinya tidak konsentrasi terhadap keadaan sekitar.

"Seharusnya sikapmu saat ini jangan hanya saat kita online saja tapi juga kau terapkan di sekolah." ujar Sasuke pelan dengan nada sarkastik.

Bruk—

"Aduh-du-duh, It-ttai-" ringis Naruto setelah terjatuh sambil mengelus – elus pantatnya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu karena menabrak seseorang.

"Hei kalau jalan lihat – lihat dong.." teriaknya marah kepada seseorang yang menabrak dirinya hingga terjatuh.

"Kau tak apa – apa bocah?" kalimat tersebut diucapkan tanpa sedikitpun menutupi nada menghina yang terdapat di dalamnya. Seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahun ke atas saat ini tengah memandang Naruto yang terjatuh di bawahnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kau memanggilku apa pak tua? bocah? bocah—?" ujar Naruto pelan sambil menahan emosinya tapi itu tak bisa mencegah aura hitam yang kian pekat keluar dari tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang selalu membuat Naruto lepas kendali adalah jika dia dipanggil dengan sebutan bocah. Walaupun dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya memang dialah yang paling pendek, tapi hei—dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan kan? Jadi dia masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

"Akan ku bunuh kau pak tua—!" teriak Naruto yang sudah di puncak amarahnya, ia bangkit mencabut pedang di punggungnya lalu menerjang pria tersebut. Walaupun di dalam save are HP tidak akan berkurang tapi impact dari setiap serangan akan tetap bisa dirasakan, hal ini menyebabkan pertarungan di dalam save area mungkin menjadi tempat penyiksaan abadi.

Namun sebelum sempat ia maju, Sasuke telah mengunci pergerakannya dari belakang dan membuat Naruto memberontak sambil mengatun – ayunkan pedangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, aku akan memmhmmh—" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya telah terlebih dahulu di bekap oleh Sasuke.

"Ahahaha tolong maafkan temanku, bocah ini memang sedikit pemarah" ujar Sasuke kepada pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Ap-p-pa katamu Sasuke? Kau mau aku hajar hah?" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Diamlah Naruto, ini juga terjadi karena kesalahanmu sendiri.." bisik Sasuke kepada Naruto.

UGH—

Tak bisa menjawab ataupun membantah lagi Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

Namun…

"Hahahahahaha" terdengar suara tawa, dua orang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki – laki berambut pendek berwarna pirang dan coklat terlihat sedang berdiri di belakang pria tersebut. Dari penampilan mereka mungkin saat ini mereka masih bersekolah di kelas lima atau enam sekolah dasar.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia bilang mau me'Masteri' jobnya? Ahahaha dasar bodoh, aku rasa dia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang game Lost Saga ini." ujar anak berambut pirang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria yang sempat ditabrak Naruto kepada anak berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ah, begini Tuan Asuka, dalam game Lost Saga ini jika kau bisa mencapai level seratus maka akan diberi julukan «Master Level» namun untuk mencapai level tersebut tidaklah mudah. Butuh setidaknya tujuh ribu jam online agar bisa mencapainya dimana duapertiganya dihabiskan untuk leveling." ujar anak berambut coklat menanggapi.

Mendengar nada manis yang buat – buat tersebut membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan 'Cih dasar penjilat' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hmmm begitukah?" tanggap pria yang dipanggil Tuan Asuka oleh kedua bocah tersebut.

"Yah, itu benar Tuan Asuka. Sejak game Lost Saga diluncurkan sekitar dua tahun yang lalu serta dari ratusan ribu player game ini, yang berhasil mencapai level seratus ke atas mungkin hanya berjumlah belasan. Dan sepuluh pemain terkuat diantaranya mendapat julukan «Kings», di samping itu setiap pemain dari top ten player tersebut juga mempunyai julukan yang berbeda - beda sesuai dengan «Warna yang mencerminkan karakter avatar mereka» ditambah dengan Tag «King» di belakangnya." ucap bocah berambut pirang.

"Jadi walaupun saat ini Tuan sudah level 85, masih dibutuhkan setidaknya setengah tahun lagi agar bisa mencapai «Master Level»." ujar bocah pirang melengkapi.

"Lalu apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya pria itu kembali.

"Kami belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka secara langsung, namun kabarnya mereka sering berkeliaran di kota – kota besar yang di sekitarnya terdapat dugeon berlevel tinggi. Tapi meskipun begitu kami pernah secara tidak sengaja melihat salah satu dari mereka yang sedang bertarung melawan monster dari jarak yang agak jauh." ucap bocah berambut pirang.

"Kalau boleh aku tau siapa itu?" tanya pria bernama Asuka itu lagi.

"Dia adalah «White King» selain itu ia juga sering dipanggil orang – orang dengan julukan «Sang Paladin», ia mengenakan armor berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat kuat serta perisai besar berbentuk salib di tangan kirinya dan juga one hand sword yang berukuran cukup besar di tangan kanannya. Julukan «Sang Paladin» diberikan kepadanya karena ia mempunyai serangan serta daya tahan yang kuat. Namun yang paling diperhitungkan darinya adalah pertahanannya yang tak tertembus karena 'perisai aegis'nya." ucap anak berambut coklat yang kali ini menjawab.

"Menurut rumor ia bahkan bisa bertahan beberapa jam sendirian menghadapi «Khmer» yang merupakan naga berkepala tiga yang dikatakan mempunyai serangan terkuat dibandingkan monster lainnya di game ini." ujar bocah pirang menambahkan.

"Hmm kalian mengetahui banyak tentang game ini ya? Selama ini waktuku online hanya kuhabiskan untuk leveling dan jarang berinteraksi guna mencari informasi, kalaupun pernah mungkin hanya berhubungan dengan tempat ataupun spot yang bagus untuk berburu." ujar pria itu lagi.

"Walaupun level kami kecil namun pengetahuan kami tentang game ini tidak kalah dengan para pemain veteran tersebut." ujar bocah berambut coklat memuji dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, saat ini Naruto sedang menangis dalam hati. Harga dirinya terasa seakan terinjak – injak, bagaimana tidak? Beberapa waktu lalu mereka terlihat sedang berselisih namun saat ini ketiga laki – laki berbeda umur tersebut malah asyik dengan percakapan mereka sendiri mengabaikan Naruto beserta dua sahabatnya. Bahkan mereka tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa saat ini ia adalah obat nyamuk berada di sudut ruangan atau seperti kacang busuk yang dijual oleh pedagang asongan. 'Terabaikan' ,'terisolir','makhluk tak berguna','makhluk tak penting' memikirkan itu rasanya ia ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga.

Dalam diam Naruto berjalan kembali dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dirasakan oleh remaja pirang tersebut.

###

Tiga orang remaja, dua laki – laki dan satu perempuan terlihat keluar dari gerbang kota sebelah utara, mereka berjalan pelan dalam diam sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian mereka. Seorang player laki sedang berlari tertatih – tatih ke arah mereka sebelum akhirnya ambruk di depan mereka bertiga. Pakaiannya sedikit rusak dan terdapat luka di beberapa bagian.

"Hosh hosh hosh, to-to-long hosh tolong kami." ujar pemain tersebut nafasnya tersengal – sengal seakan kekurangan oksigen.

Melihat hal itu Sakura berlutut dan mendekati player itu lalu menyembuhkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu lalu ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya setelah menenangkan diri serta mengatur nafas, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tolong bantu kami, tak seberapa jauh dari sini terdapat dugeon yang bernama «Lost Temple». Pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar, kami berburu beberapa ogre di sana. Namun entah mengapa tiba – tiba banyak monster sejenis namun sedikit berbeda yang respawn[3] padahal kami belum membunuh ogre yang sedang kami hadapi. Dan parahnya monster – monster tersebut selalu bertambah dengan jumlah yang tak terkendali." ujarnya menjelaskan.

"Hmmm jadi terjadi bug[4] di dalam game? Itu tak mengherankan sih, server juga belakangan ini tidak stabil karena sering dilakukan update maupun perbaikan system." ujar Sasuke menanggapi setelah memcerna informasi yang ia dengar.

"Yah itu memang benar. Namun yang lebih parahnya ialah walaupun HP kami telah habis dan memilih opsi agar dihidupkan kembali, bukannya pada Save Area yang aman seperti yang telah diatur pada system tapi malah pada tempat kami mati tadi. Sehingga berapa kalipun kami dihidupkan HP kami akan jatuh ke titik nol lagi dan lagi. Aku berhasil melarikan diri setelah beberapa kali dihidupkan kembali namun temanku saat ini masih terjebak di sana. Untuk itu kumohon!—Tolong ~ tolong bantu temanku.." ujarnya dengan suara yang lebih tinggi diakhir kalimat.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?" ujar suara menanggapi.

Suara itu bukanlah berasal dari Naruto, Sasuke maupun Sakura tapi berasal dari seseorang di belakang mereka.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?" tanyanya kembali.

Sosok itu tidak asing bagi mereka bertiga, bagaimana tidak? baru beberapa saat lalu mereka bertemu, tidak mungkin mereka langsung melupakannya kan?. Seseorang Knight Swordsman bernama Asuka bersama kedua bocah yang setia mengikutinya berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berempat.

###

"Hah hah hah, apa maksudnya ini? Bukankah ogre hanyalah monster level menengah ke bawah? Aku kira sendirianpun aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah walaupun monster itu mempunyai jumlah yang tak sedikit . Tapi nyatanya- «Black Ogre»? apa – apaan monster ini? ada apa dengan imbuhan 'Black' pada namanya itu? Monster ini bukan lagi berada di level menengah tapi hampir mendekati level boss pada mid-level dugeon. Apalagi jumlahnya yang tak pernah berkurang justru malah semakin banyak.." ujar Asuka sambil terengah – engah, tanda tanya besar memenuhi pikirannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membawamu pada masalah ini pak.." ujar seseorang di sampingnya, ia adalah pemuda yang meminta bantuan tadi.

"Hei aku ambil pedang ini dan kau ambil armornya, barang – barang yang tidak terlalu berguna bagi kita bisa kita jual, sementara gold hasil penjualan serta yang berasal dari drop item kita kumpulkan dan kita bagi rata berdua.."

"Baiklah, aku setuju.."

Suara dua player lainnya terdengar oleh pria tersebut, memang tak begitu jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua bocah yang secara tidak sengaja ia temui di kota tersebut. Saat mereka menemaninya datang ke dugeon ini, mereka memang bilang tidak bisa membantu banyak, dan agar dirinya bisa tetap fokus menghadapi monster – monster yang jumlahnya tak kunjung berkurang ini, mereka menawarkan diri untuk mengumpulkan drop item yang jatuh dari monster yang berhasil ia kalahkan.

"Hei kalian berdua jangan hanya berdiam diri saja, setidaknya bantulah kami sedikit." ujar Asuka kepada dua bocah yang saat ini tengah berdiri di bagian temple yang lebih tinggi sehingga tidak ada monster yang menyerang mereka.

"Khu-khu-khu— membantu kalian?— untuk apa? Kau sendiri yang mempunyai level jauh di atas kamipun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kalau kami ikut membantu, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi memang tujuan awal kami memang bukan untuk membantumu sih—. Yah, setidaknya kami mendapat untung dengan mengikutimu. Dengan item yang kami dapatkan sekarang, kami sudah bisa membeli satu set equipment lengkap serta senjata baru dengan kualitas yang cukup tinggi bagi level kami saat ini.." ujar bocah berambut coklat sambil menyeringai licik, mereka sedang duduk jongkok di pinggir wilayah tinggi tersebut beberapa meter di atas Asuka. Bagaimana bisa mereka di atas, sementara dirinya tertahan di sini? itu karena mereka melarikan diri sesaat sebelum para ogre ini respawn entah setelah ia kalahkan untuk yang keberapa kembali kalinya, meninggalkan dirinya dan membuatnya terkepung seperti sekarang.

Cih—

Asuka mendecih pelan, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan game. Kalaupun ia ditipu di dalam game, itu tak akan menjadi masalah. Baginya bermain game hanyalah untuk menghilangkan stress dan bersenang – senang, walaupun tak dipungkiri ia bisa menghasilkan beberapa lembar uang dengan cara menjual beberapa item berkualitas baik yang ia dapatkan kepada teman - temannnya di dunia nyata. Meskipun ID nya terkena hack dan semua gold beserta itemnya hilang itu tetap tak menjadi masalah. Walau bagaimanapun ia telah bekerja sebagai salah satu pejabat pemerintahan. Kehilangan sedikit uang karena ID nya terkena hack tak akan membebani keuangannya karena penghasilannya lebih dari cukup untuk menutupinya. Sebagai pejabat pemerintahan yang baik ia selalu berusaha untuk jujur dalam bekerja. Namun melihat kedua bocah yang mungkin saja suatu hari nanti menggantikannya sebagai penerus dalam memerintah negara mempunyai sifat dan sikap seperti ini, membuat kepalanya pusing. Yah, jika kebanyakan generasi penerusnya dari usia kecil saja sudah pandai berbohong mau dibawa kemana negara ini nantinya?.

Tanpa mereka semua sedari tiga buah siluet manusia berjalan mendekati kedua bocah tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka ikut berjongkok tepat di belakang kedua anak laki – laki tersebut, ikut mendengarkan percakapan dua bocah tersebut dengan seseorang pria di bawah mereka. Dan tepat sesaat setelah salah satu bocah selesai bicara sesuatu tak tertuga terjadi.

Uwaaaaa.. Ooooo.. Bruk—

Grrrr.. Buk buk buk—

Arghhhhh—

Dua teriakan kaget keluar dari mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh. Merasakan dua makhluk asing yang tiba – tiba memasuki wilayah mereka membuat para ogre tersebut geram dan akhirnya menghajar kedua makhluk tersebut beramai – ramai. Tak berapa lama teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari tengah kerumunan monster tersebut. Melihat hal ini, membuat pria yang menjadi lawan bicara mereka berdua tadi bingung. Bagaimana bisa mereka tiba – tiba terjun ke bawah? Terpeleset? Tidak mustahil, namun terdengar sangat konyol. Namun, setelah ia mengarahkan matanya ke atas ia menemui jawabannya.

"Yo pak tua, kelihatannya kau sedikit kerepotan. Butuh bantuan?" sapa Naruto sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum serta megangkat tangannya kepada pria di bawahnya.

Kretek kretek—

Suara buku – buku jari yang diremas – remas itu berasal dari Sakura.

"Tak usah basa – basi Naruto, sudah lama aku tak bersenang – senang. Ayo serang saja langung." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan mace[5]nya.

"Sekalian juga menghilangkan sedikit stress.." tambah Sasuke.

"Kalian benar.." ujar Naruto sambil menghunuskan pedang di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang maju!—" teriaknya lantang.

###

Siiinnnggg—

Desingan suara yang khas terdengar, tak lama kemudian sosok remaja perempuan berambut merah menyala muncul disertai cahaya biru di sekitarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mengalami sensasi saat log in ke dalam game seperti ini lagi. Jika kalian berfikir dia adalah seorang player, maka dipastikan bahwa kalian salah paham. Memang dulu ia pernah menjadi salah satu pemain di game Lost Saga ini, namun itu hanyalah masa lalu. Alasannya datang ke dunia ini karena ia mendapatkan laporan mengenai bug yang terjadi di dalam game. Dan sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memeriksanya sebagai staff developer game yang mengurusi bagian cheat dan bug. Memasang kacamata khusus berdesign canggih ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke koordinat player yang mengirimkan laporan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk Lost Temple, remaja putri tersebut dikejutkan oleh seorang paruh baya yang sedang berjalan keluar dengan terseok – seok sampai harus menggunakan pedangnya sebagai alat bantu dalam berjalan.

'Sial kelihatannya aku telat' batinnya, ia lalu segera menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Anda tak apa tuan? Aku mendengar terdapat laporan bug yang terjadi di dalam game. Apa anda mengetahuinya?" tanyanya.

"Ah soal itu ya, aku rasa kau tak perlu lagi memikirkannya.." respon pria bernama Asuka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya lawan bicaranya lagi.

.

.

.

Uooooo.. Booom.. Zrash.. Buk—

Teriakan, suara pukulan dan benturan senjata bisa terdengar. Tiga orang sosok sedang bertarung di pusat tempat monster bernama Black Ogre itu yang tak henti – hentinya diproduksi secara massal. Namun anehnya kumpulan monster yang jumlahnya tak kunjung berkurang tadi saat ini justru menghilang, memang walaupun menghilang bukanlah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kejadian ini.

Beberapa monster bertubuh hitam seperti manusia besar kepala dua, dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit meskipun masih dapat dihitung oleh jari muncul secara bersamaan. Namun bahkan sebelum monster tersebut membuka matanya ia telah hancur berkeping – keping dan kembali kepada sang dewa digital.

Hal ini tak ayal membuat beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka terkagum – kagum. Ekspresi mereka terlihat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Hell— monster yang mereka hadapi mempunyai level yang lumayan tinggi dan mereka menghancurkannya seperti anak kecil yang menginjak – injak sekumpulan semut yang baru keluar dari sarangnya— Sangat mudah.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, remaja wanita yang tadinya memang bertugas mengatasi masalah inipun mendekati mereka. Ia berjalan sambil meremas kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga. 'Tak disangka aku akan bertemu dengan mereka berdua lagi di sini' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hei kalian.." teriaknya lantang.

Mendegar suara itu, yang pertama kali merespon adalah Naruto. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun setelah melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka, ekspresinya berubah. Mulutnya seketika terbuka lebar dan badannya membeku. 'Ka-Karin? Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini?' pikirnya, namun ia segera sadar setelah menghubungkan kejadian mereka saat ini dengan pengetahuannya tentang pekerjaan wanita yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Uwaaaaaa— Sasuke, ada iblis merah—" teriaknya kepada sahabat laki – lakinya yang sedang bertarung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Haah? Apa katamu?" respon Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, seketika itu pula ekspresinya terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari sahabat pirangnya tadi.

"Aaaaa, cepat lari Naruto! Selamatkan nyawamu!—" teriaknya lantang lalu mengambil langkah seribu sambil menarik Sakura yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mendengar teriakan Sasuke tersebut, secepat kilat Naruto juga ikut berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa sepupumu itu bisa ada di sini Naruto?" teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto di tengah lari mereka.

"Tak usah banyak berfikir, yang terpenting sekarang terus lari dan selamatkan nyawa kita.." balas Naruto.

.

.

.

-_-"

Tes—Sweatdrop

Melihat hal ini tak ayal membuat siapapun yang menyaksikannya bingung, pasalnya ketiga orang yang baru mereka temui tadi sudah lari seperti habis melihat setan. Apa perempuan berambut merah ini sangat menakutkan sehingga membuat mereka semua lari tunggang langgang?.

"Anoo, kenapa mereka kabur setelah melihat anda nona?" Tanya Asuka penasaran.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan anda, jadi tak perlu banyak bertanya tuan.." jawabnya pelan sambil tersenyum bak iblis yang menemukan mangsanya.

Hosh hosh hosh—

"Sudah aman?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal – sengal.

"Aku rasa begitu hosh—" tanggap Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian berdua sebenarnya ada masalah apa kalian dengan wanita tadi sampai membuat kalian lari terbirit – birit seperti ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia dari tadi hanya ikut berlari mengikuti mereka berdua karena ditarik secara paksa oleh Sasuke tanpa mengetahui apapun.

"Ah itu mm— apa ya hmm— ah aku lupa alasannya. Apa kau ingat Naruto?" respon Sasuke.

"Hehehehe aku juga lupa. Seingatku aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dimasa lalu kepada Karin tapi aku lupa itu apa.." jawab Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang kepalanya.

Buk.. Buk—

"Ittai-" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan setelah dipukul kepalanya oleh Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh kalian membuatku ikut berlari bersama kalian seperti kawanan pencuri hanya karena alasan tak jelas seperti itu?" amuk Sakura.

"Gomen gomen Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto mengiba.

"Huh, sudahlah itu tak penting lagi, sebaiknya kita ke toko saja. Aku ingin membeli beberapa item sekaligus memperbaiki mace-ku. Clarity[6]ku juga habis karena terlalu sering digunakan agar bisa mengheal kalian berdua tadi.." ujar Sakura kesal.

"Oiya aku tau toko yang bagus untuk berbelanja" ujar Naruto girang.

###

Sebuah toko yang tak terlalu besar namun juga tak terlalu kecil adalah tujuan mereka selanjutnya, lalu seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti penjaga toko berjalan keluar untuk membuka toko tersebut.

"Pagi Ayame-san.." sapa Naruto dengan nada ceria.

"Oh Naruto-kun kau datang lagi? Pagi—" sapanya lembut sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah kau mau membuka tokomu?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ya kau benar. Apakah ada yang Naruto-kun butuhkan?" tanyanya ramah.

Dan percakapan mereka berduapun terus berlanjut. Melihat interaksi yang menurutnya agak aneh ini membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Hei Sakura apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan NPC tersebut?" bisik Sasuke pelan kepada Sakura.

"Memang apa yang aneh? Menurutku dia terlihat sama seperti NPC – NPC yang lainnya.." balas Sakura juga dengan pelan.

"Bukan, bukan penampilannya. Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap NPC tersebut? biasanya NPC hanya akan berbicara dan merespon sesuai dengan data dan program yang ditentukan padanya. Namun dari caranya berbicara dan merespon Naruto, NPC perempuan ini bersikap sangat alami, tak ada bedanya dengan manusia seperti kita.." ujar Sasuke menerangkan alasannya.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu aku rasa kau ada benarnya Sasuke.." tanggap Sakura.

"Oi Sasuke apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" ucapan Naruto membubarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Ah iya ada, sebentar." respon Sasuke kaget saat tiba – tiba ditanyai Naruto.

"Item ini adalah «Hard Fabric» aku mendapatkannya dari monster yang baru saja kita hadapi, apa kau tau berapa harganya jika kami jual?" tanya Sasuke kepada NPC penjaga toko bernama Ayame.

"Coba aku lihat sebentar.." ujar Ayame sambil mengambil benda yang dikeluarkan Sasuke lalu memindainya dan mencarinya pada database.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau berapa harganya. Item ini tidak ada pada database yang ada di system.." ujarnya dengan nada menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu.

"..Harganya sekitar lima ratus gold perbuah setelah update." suara asing tiba – tiba ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Uwaaaaa" teriakan kaget mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"I-i-blis merah, ah ma-maksudku Karin kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tergagap – gagap.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa Na-ru-to-kun?" tanya Karin dengan nada manis namun kontras dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Glek— Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan menelan ludah.

"Ah aku tak peduli kau memanggilku apa. Yang terpenting sekarang aku mau menyelesaikan urusan dengan kalian berdua." ujarnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Glek— Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang menelan ludah dan tersenyum kikuk.

Tap Tap Tap—

Perlahan tapi pasti langkah kakinya mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara mereka berdua, perlahan – lahan juga melangkah mundur seiring langkah kaki itu kian mendekat.

"Tu-tung-tunggu dulu, sebelum kau melakukan apapun bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang telah kami perbuat hingga membuatmu marah?" tanya Naruto panik sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke depan.

"Apa—? Jadi kalian tidak ingat apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepadaku dulu?" tanya Karin dengan nada berat.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat bersamaan.

"Hal yang kalian lakukan adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa aku lupakan, perbuatan kalian tak akan pernah aku maafkan. Dosa besar yang bahkan tuhanpun tak akan mau memaafkannya. Kalian tau, di masa lalu kalian pernah— pernah— pernah— pernah apanya, kau tau?" ujarnya dengan nada semakin pelan di akhir kalimat sambil menoleh kesamping dan bertanya ke arah Ayame.

Gubrak— mendengar hal ini tak ayal membuat Naruto, Sasuke bahkan Sakura tersungkur kebelakang secara bersamaan. Sementara Ayame yang ditanyai hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum ramah "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" ujarnya innocent.

Yang bangkit pertama dari keadaan tak terduga itu adalah Sakura yang mau tak mau tersulut emosi melihat tingkah konyol ketiga orang menjengkelkan ini.

"Hei wanita gak jelas, jika kau sendiri tak tau alasannya kenapa kau sampai marah – marah begitu?" ujarnya jengkel.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kejadian itu sudah cukup lama terjadi. Dan entah mengapa setiap melihat mereka berdua aku selalu saja ingin membunuh mereka.." ujar Karin sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hiiiiii—

Mendengar hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan saling berpelukan.

"Huh, jika begitu saat ini sebaiknya kau pulang dan coba mengingat kembali kesalahan yang mereka perbuat.." ujar Sakura.

"Hmmmm aku rasa kau benar, baiklah aku pergi dulu.." ujar Karin pergi menjauh sambil memegang dagunya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras sehingga secara tak sadar langsung menuruti perkataan yang diucapkan Sakura.

Tak lama setelah Karin sudah tak terlihat lagi kedua laki – laki tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Cih gadis itu seperti jelangkung saja. Datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar." dengus Sasuke.

Tiba – tiba saja Naruto berteriak ke arah Karin pergi tadi.

"Sialan kau— dasar iblis merah, jika saja bukan perempuan pasti akan ku— uwaaaaaa"

Cling—

Bahkan sebelum Naruto selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya telah terbang melayang menjadi satu satu bintang yang bersinar terang di angkasa.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau Naruto— jika tidak akan ku hajar kau" ucap Sakura tengan tangan yang masih mengepal setelah meninju dan menerbangkan Naruto.

-_-" 'Kau sudah melakukannya Sakura' batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan<strong>

[1] Enchance : Upgrade atau penguatan, ditandai dengan tulisan +1, +2, +3 dst.

[2] NPC : Non Player Character, karakter buatan di dalam game.

[3] Respawn : Proses penghidupan kembali karakter yang telah telat mati.

[4] Bug : Kesalahan atau eror yang terjadi dalam suatu program maupun system.

[5] Mace : Palu tempur.

[6] Clarity : Item yang bisa memulihkan Mana Point (MP) yang digunakan untuk mengaktifkan skill.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

5k++ word apakah kepanjangan? Menurutku ini masih pendek dibandingin Light Novel yang biasa saya baca, tiap satu bab atau chapternya aja bisa sampai puluhan ribu word (baca lewat handphone biar gk pusing). Jujur model penulisan kayak gini kurang begitu saya senangi, saya lebih suka menulis cerita dimana jalan penulisannya itu sebagian besar menggunakan sudut pandang tokoh utama seperti pada LN Sword Art Online atau High School DxD. Tapi membuat cerita yang seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dikerjakan bagi pemula seperti saya. Hahaha di chapter ini sudah saya selipkan sedikit petunjuk mengenai konflik utama story ini, entahlah ada yang menyadarinya atau tidak. Ada juga istilah «Kings», bagi kalian yang penggemar Reki Kawahara (pengarang SAO) pasti tau saya ambil ide itu dari mana hehe :D Oh ya ada yang mau OC atau chara favouritenya masuk salah satu diantara mereka? Silahkan usul kalau bisa disertai penampilan dan skill – skill mereka (harus sesuai dengan ketentuan game Lost Saga pastinya), siapa tau saya masukin :D

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang telah review sebelumnya. Saran, kritik maupun pertanyaan tetap saya terima dengan senang hati.

Jadi Review please! :D :D


	5. Chapter 4 - King of The Kings

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer : **

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by : **

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning : **

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

###

**A/N : (mohon baca catatan ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca cerita)**

Sebenarnya saya sedikit heran, apakah para pembaca memang sudah membaca cerita, author note, penjelasan atau bahkan summary dari fict ini dengan seksama? Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang diajukan sebagian besar telah saya jelaskan di dalam cerita maupun author note chapter – chapter sebelumnya. Tapi tak apa, dalam cerita di chapter ini akan saya jelaskan lagi dengan sedikit penambahan. Selanjutnya sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Dalam Summary maupun author note pada Prolog, bukankah sudah saya beritahukan jika fict ini terinspirasi dari banyak manga maupun Light Novel. Selain itu, terdapat juga Self Improve System (SIS) yang telah saya terangkan di penjelasan chapter 2 (tolong dicek semuanya). Jadi saya sedikit tidak suka jika saya dianggap tidak memberitahukan bahwa fict ini terinspirasi dari banyak manga ataupun Light Novel. Intinya jangan salahkan penulis jika kesalahpahaman tersebut disebabkan karena para pembaca yang **tidak** membaca dengan seksama.

Sebagai apresiasi saya akan menambah keterangan tambahan pada awal tiap chapter yang telah saya upload. Saya tekankan lagi, fict ini terinspirasi bukan hanya dari satu komik, manga atau Light Novel saja. Dibeberapa bagian mungkin akan mirip dengan manga atau anime ini, beberapa bagian selanjutnya mungkin mirip yang lainnya (tapi saya jamin tidak sama persis, banyak perubahan yang saya lakukan). Jadi sekali lagi, tolong catatan atau penjelasan dari penulis dibaca dengan seksama. Selanjutnya saya beritahukan list dari manga atau LN yang telah atau akan menjadi referensi dan inspirasi dari fict ini :

Manga atau Light Novel (referensi alur, character, event, skill, style menulis etc)

» Accel World

» Fairy Tail

» Hack/G.U

» High School DxD

» Log Horizon

» Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei

» Naruto

» Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

» Sword Art Online

» Yureka

Game (referensi komunitas, system, skill etc)

» Defend of the Ancient (DotA)

» Dragon Nest

» Lost Saga (gemscool)

» Tantra

*Bisa semakin bertambah

.

* * *

><p><strong>King of The Kings<strong>

—Naga

Mahkhluk mistis legendaris yang menjadi perlambangan banyak hal. Dalam berbagai peradaban dipanggil dengan nama «Dragon» (Inggris), «Draken» (Skandinavia) atau «Liong» (Cina). Dikenal sebagai makhluk superior yang berwujud menyerupai ular. Sosoknya digambarkan sebagai perlambangan dari kebijaksanaan, kekuatan, kemuliaan bahkan kehancuran. Eksistensinya membuatnya dihormati sekaligus ditakuti.

Jika ditanya 'siapa makhluk terkuat yang ada di dunia ini?' Tak diragukan lagi setiap pemain Lost Saga akan mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa makhluk tersebut adalah naga. Namun lain halnya jika pertanyaan tersebut adalah 'apakah kalian pernah bertemu dengan naga?' maka bisa dipastikan sebagian besar dari mereka hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa.

«Dragon Island»

Jika kalian berfikir tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana kita bisa melihat berbagai jenis naga yang ada di dunia ini, maka bisa dipastikan kalian mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman. Walaupun mempunyai arti 'Pulau Naga' nyatanya makhluk yang hidup di tempat ini sebagian besar merupakan makhluk yang terlihat seperti makhluk purba kala yang telah punah.

Lalu, mengapa diberi nama 'Dragon Island'? hal ini bermula dari banyaknya NPC yang menceritakan legenda mengenai Naga yang sering terlihat di pulau luas tersebut dalam penjelasan quest yang mereka berikan. Walaupun nyatanya keberadaan naga tersebut tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia ini, namun sesekali mereka melihat naga yang terbang menuju pulau tersebut, itulah informasi yang didapatkan para player saat menerima quest dari NPC yang berada di sekitar Dragon Island.

Hanya segelintir orang dalam hal ini player yang kabarnya pernah melihat makhluk legendaries tersebut. Dua tahun game ini telah berjalan dan hanya beberapa player yang pernah melihatnya? Sebenarnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengherankan. Naga tinggal di daerah yang sulit dijangkau oleh manusia, biasanya di sekeliling habitatnya dikelilingi oleh berbagai jenis high level monster. Dan jikalaupun mereka bisa melewati monster – monster tersebut mereka juga harus melewati wilayah yang memiliki cuaca ekstrim yang sulit untuk dilalui karena akan mengurangi HP player sedikit demi sedikit. Keberadaan naga di suatu tempat akan merubah keadaan cuaca wilayah tersebut sesuai dengan elemen dari naga yang tinggal. Badai salju dan suhu yang sedingin salju di kutub jika ia memiliki elemen es dan hujan meteor serta udara sepanas lava jika mempunyai elemen api.

Namun tidak banyak yang mengetahui, jika dahulu terdapat sebuah full party yang terdiri dari tujuh orang pernah bertemu bahkan bekerjasama guna mengalahkan makhluk legendaries tersebut.

###

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, tanpa terasa kami bertiga telah berada desa terakhir tepat di selatan dari degeon yang dijuluki Dragon Island ini. Pulau ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa daerah yang menjadi tempat player killer berkeliaran. Meskipun sebagian besar makluk yang menghuni pulau ini adalah high level monster namun di daerah pinggiran pulau banyak terdapat monster level menengah. Tidak ada kota di pulau ini sebagai gantinya «Rest Zone» tersebar banyak di sekeliling yang mempunyai luas mencapai seratus kilometer persegi ini.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan dengan sepupuku Karin. Kejadian yang terjadi setelahnya merupakan pengalaman yang selalu coba aku lupakan. Membayangkannya saja selalu membuatku merinding. Melirik tajam seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang membuatku hampir mati tersebut, tiba – tiba ia merespon mungkin karena merasa diawasi olehku :

"..Apa?"

Suara tersebut diucapkan tanpa menyembunyikan sedikitpun niat membunuh di dalamnya. Mendengarnya tak ayal membuat tubuhku menegang dan menggaruk tengkuk dengan tangan kananku.

"Hehehe… tidak ada apa – apa."

Ujarku tersenyum gerogi.

Saat itu, pukulan yang diberikannya saja sudah membuat HP ku turun seperempat karena mengenai tepat di daerah dadaku. Namun, yang lebih menakutkannya lagi adalah daya hantam dari pukulan tersebut yang menimbulkan tubuh virtualku ini terbang dan menghantam beberapa objek sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa tinggi stat STR wanita yang bertemperamen buruk ini? Hal itu membuat HPku hanya tersisa sepuluh persen sebelum jatuh ke titik nol.

Meskipun ini hanyalah dunia virtual dan tubuh asli kita tidak mengalami sedikitpun cidera namun kerusakan yang diterima oleh Player avatar mereka akan menimbulkan efek pusing serta mual sebagai gantinya.

Jika aku memikirkannya lagi bukankah waktu itu aku berada di dekat toko NPC, lalu mengapa HPku bisa berkurang saat menerima serangan? Namun, saat mengingat lebih dalam lagi akhirnya aku paham alasannya. Toko tersebut bukan terletak di dalam «Safe Area» namun berada di daerah «Rest Zone» yang terdapat di pinggir kota.

Di dunia game yang menggunakan teknologi Virtual Reality terdapat beberapa fitur pengaman guna mencegah hal – hal yang tak inginkan terjadi. Akan aku jelaskan beberapa diantaranya :

«Safe Area»

Sistem ini terdapat di setiap kota atau desa. Berfungsi untuk mencegah seseorang melakukan PK di dalam kota atau desa dimana HP tidak akan berkurang meski hanya satu milimeterpun. Selain itu, NPC penjaga yang menjaga area ini akan menyerang seseorang yang mereka lihat dan diketahui pernah melakukan PK. Sama seperti pembunuhan di dunia nyata, player killer yang tertangkap akan dikirim ke penjara selama beberapa hari, minggu ataupun bulan tergantung seberapa sering mereka melakukannya.

«Rest Zone»

Berbeda dengan Safe Area, Rest Zone terdapat di pinggir kota atau di dalam dugeon yang luas. Di dalamnya juga terdapat toko – toko maupun penginapan. Meskipun monster tidak muncul di wilayah ini, namun tidak dapat menghindari berkurangnya HP jika mendapatkan serangan, dan memungkinkan seseorang melakukan player kill. Namun jika seseorang menyewa suatu kamar di dalam penginapan dan menguncinya, maka dirinya akan mendapatkan proteksi sama seperti berada di Safe Area. Itulah alasan mengapa para PK biasanya berkeliaran di dugeon yang banyak memiliki Rest Zone ini.

«Ethics Code Alert»

Merupakan fitur yang membatasi interaksi antar pemain berjenis kelamin berbeda, hal ini untuk mencegah terjadinya tindak pelecehan. Jika seorang player mengalami indikasi tindak pelecehan maka fitur ini akan aktif secara otomatis dan membuat avatar pelaku dibekukan dan diteleport paksa ke dalam penjara. Selanjutnya player yang menjadi korban akan menerima pesan yang menanyakan apakah tindakan tersebut memang benar terjadi padanya atau tidak, dan jika dikonfirmasi benar, maka akun pelaku akan langsung dibanned. Memang player yang akunnya dibanned bisa mengajukan protes ke Game Master namun jika itu dilakukan maka hal ini akan diselidiki lebih dalam dan mungkin saja bisa melibatkan penegak hukum.

Karena semakin berkembangnya teknologi terutama saat ditemukannya alat yang dapat membuat Virtual Reality pemerintah langsung dengan sigap membuat berbagai peraturan yang mencegah penyalahgunaan teknologi ini. Dan karena semakin banyak macam kegunaan dari teknologi VR tersebut tak hanya menyediakan berbagai fitur pencegahan di dalam dunia VR tapi juga di dunia nyata.

Peraturan yang mewajibkan setiap akun merupakan duplikasi dari tubuhnya sendiri agar menghindari penipuan dalam transaksi bisnispun ditetapkan. Maksud transaksi disini bukan berarti kita merealisasikan masa di dunia nyata ke dalam dunia virtual namun lebih mengarah ke arah **perundingan** atau **kesepatakan kerjasama** yang dilakukan oleh dua pihak atau lebih.

Pertemuan bisnis biasanya dilakukan secara langsung, sehingga salah satu pihak harus pergi menemui pihak yang lain. Namun, saat ini dapat dilakukan dari tempat mereka berada dan bertemu di dalam dunia virtual. Ini sangat efisien, selain mempermudah proses perundingan transaksi juga dapat menghemat biaya perjalanan.

Pada awalnya pemerintah juga khawatir mengenai dampak dari penggunaan tubuh asli dalam Virtual Reality. Namun saat ini, di setiap sudut kota dan tempat umum baik jalan raya, sekolah, rumah sakit bahkan gang – gang terpencil sudah terdapat kamera pengawas sehingga hampir tak ada titik buta lagi yang memungkinkan terjadi tindak kekerasan maupun pelanggaran hukum. Hal ini membuat kekhawatiran tersebut langsung menghilang.

—Ah, biarkan aku sekarang menfokuskan ceritaku ke keadaan saat ini.

Sekarang adalah beberapa saat sebelum tengah hari, itu berarti di dunia nyata merupakan tengah malam. Beberapa player memandang remeh saat kami memasuki «Ancient Village» yang merupakan desa terdekat yang selalu dikunjungi sebelum menuju ke Dragon Island. Mungkin mereka berfikir :

—Apa mereka akan memasuki Dragon Island?

Akan tetapi, mereka tidak dapat benar – benar dipersalahkan jika mereka memberi tatapan remeh seperti itu. Melihat equipment kami yang tidak terlihat seperti pemain berlevel tinggi mungkin membuat mereka sedikit sangsi. Seperti penjelasanku sebelumnya, dugeon tersebut merupakan tempat para player killer berkeliaran. Diberi julukan player killer karena membunuh player lain, namun jika mereka menyerang player tetapi tidak sampai membunuhnya hal itu tidak termasuk.

Karena ini adalah dunia Role Playing Game (RPG) memang tak ada yang melarang jika seseorang berperan berkebalikan dengan karakter mereka di dunia nyata dan menjadi penjahat. Sistempun mendukungnya karena mereka bisa tetap mendapatkan Exp ( 5% dari Exp yang dibutuhkan target mereka untuk menaikkan level ) serta gold dari player yang mereka kalahkan. Tapi tetap ada konsekuensi dari setiap tindakan. Selain akan dikirim ke penjara jika tertangkap NPC penjaga, player lain yang menyerang seorang player killer tidak akan mendapatkan punishment apapun.

Memasuki gerbang selatan, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah papan pengumuman yang cukup besar. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kertas berukuran 30cm x 30cm yang menampilkan wajah para player disertai tulisan 'WANTED' yang berukuran cukup besar di setiap kertas. Terdapat pengelompokan yang ditandai dengan huruf A, B, C dan D pada setiap kelompok foto tersebut. Lalu disalah satu kelompok berlabel A terdapat foto yang membuatku tertarik, menyunggingkan sedikit senyum dan mengajak dua anggota party di sampingku ini sedikit bertukar pendapat.

"Hei kalian berdua, bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai salah satu player yang ada di kolom A itu?"

"..Player yang mana?"ujar satu – satunya perempuan di kelompok ini.

"..Apa yang memakai jubah sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat itu?" tanya balik pria berambut hitam di sampingku.

Ku akui, rival sekaligus sahabatku bernama Sasuke ini mempunyai pemikiran yang tajam serta pengetahuan yang cukup luas menyamai diriku. Bahkan dari pertanyaanku yang masih ambigu ia dapat menyimpulkan apa yang aku tanyakan.

Mendengar kalimat yang mengindikasikan permintaan konfirmasi tersebut aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai respon.

"Huh…aku tak menyukainya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan jubah agar tak bisa dikenali oleh NPC penjaga sehingga bisa berkeliaran seenaknya. Memang pintar, tapi tetap itu adalah tindakan pengecut. Jika memang berani memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang player killer maka dia harus berani menerima setiap konsekuensinya.." jelasnya.

Sekali lagi hanya dari pertanyaan simple yang aku ajukan dia meresponnya dengan jawaban yang hampir sama denganku. Pemikiran yang tajam serta pengetahuan yang luas membuat dirinya berada diperingkat cukup tinggi dalam mendapatkan rasa hormat dariku, tetapi sifatnya yang terkadang menjengkelkan membuatku enggan mengakuinya. Namun dari jawabannya tadi membuatku timbul niatku untuk menggodanya.

"..fufufu.."

Mendengar tawaku Sasuke menatapku bingung sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"..Naruto apa maksud tawa menyebalkanmu itu?"

Haha... tawaku dalam hati, dia memang selalu terpancing saat aku mengeluarkan tawa sebelum menggodanya.

"Bukankah kau juga tak jauh beda dengannya Sasuke?"

Kali ini dia hanya menaikkan satu alisnya lagi dan tidak menjawab. Aku rasa dia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang aku maksud.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari jika salah satu alasanmu menggunakan jubah juga untuk menghindari sesuatu. Bedanya jika dia NPC penjaga maka kau tak ingin ada wanita yang mengejar – ngejar dirimu seperti di dunia nyata. Jadi aku rasa jawabanmu tadi juga berlaku untukmu. Ahahahaha…"

Tawaku sudah tak terbendung lagi setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Apalagi setelah melihat wajahnya yang merah padam ( kemungkinan besar karena menahan malu ) tersebut membuat diriku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lepas.

Namun seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Sasuke, dia bisa langsung mengkontrol emosi dan bersikap stoic seperti biasa.

"..Cih—terserah apa katamu. Temui aku di gerbang utara sepuluh menit lagi."

Itu berarti dia tak ingin diganggu olehku.

"..Kau ini ada – ada saja Naruto, bukankah bagus jika Sasuke tidak dikejar – kejar wanita disini seperti saat di dunia nyata. Kita bisa melakukan apapun tanpa terganggu."

Tawaku yang sempat kutahan untuk mendengar kalimat Sakura akhirnya pecah juga dan bahkan lebih kencang.

"Pfffffft jangan berbohong Sakura, bukankah itu karena kau cemburu jika ada wanita lain yang dekat dengan Sasuke? Ahahaha.."

Pipinya segera merona kemerahan setelah mendengar kalimatku. Tak bisa protes dia hanya bisa mengataiku dan pergi.

"..kau sunguh menyebalkan Naruto!? Aku akan ikut Sasuke."

Sungguh aku sudah tak tahan memegangi perutku untuk menahan tawa. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Menjahili kedua temanku ini merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga. Yang satu tsundere dan satunya lagi kudere. Setidaknya aku puas setelah bisa balas dendam karena sering disiksa Sakura dan sikap menyebalkannya Sasuke.

Yah setidaknya sepuluh menit lagi aku tetap harus bertemu mereka di gerbang utara desa.

###

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang, namun tak berapa lama Sakura berlari mengejarnya dan menawarkan untuk melakukan persiapan bersama. Dirinya tidak begitu peduli seseorang mengikutinya, baginya asalkan hal itu tidak mengganggunya itu tak menjadi masalah.

Berjalan dalam tenang, hal pertama yang ingin dia lakukan dalam persiapannya adalah memperbaiki armor dan senjatanya. Untuk itu saat ini melangkah menuju ke toko blacksmith, setelah melihat papan pengenal bertulis «Blacksmith Workshop» ia langsung memasuki toko tersebut diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Krincing—

Suara lonceng sebagai tanda seseorang memasuki toko terdengar setelah dia membuka pintu tersebut. Sasuke mendorong terbuka pintu dan menahannya, serta membiarkan perempuan dibelakangnya ikut berjalan masuk. Pintu itu tertutup dengan segera setelah ia melepaskan genggamannya pada knop pintu tersebut.

NPC pelayan menyapa mereka dengan sebuah ucapan selamat datang, mengangguk sedikit sebagai respon dirinya kembali berjalan mendekati NPC tersebut. Seorang player yang dia perkirakan mempunyai umur tidak jauh beda dengannya terlihat berada di depan konter NPC tersebut. Kelihatannya ia baru saja selesai dengan urusannya di toko ini. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut merah seperti api dan mata yang memiliki warna yang sama[1].

Biasanya Sasuke tidak akan peduli dengan player lain yang pernah dia ketemui. Namun entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat pemuda merah tersebut. Aura dan tatapan matanya yang tajam itu merupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya patut di waspadai.

Tepat saat berpapasan, akhirnya dia bisa melihat tampilan pemuda merah itu dengan lebih jelas. Dia memang harus berterima kasih kepada jubah yang selalu dipakainya karena bayangan dari tudung jubah tersebut menutupi daerah matanya sehingga aksinya mencuri pandang tidak akan diketahui.

"..Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sebuah suara berasal dari balik konter. Melihat ke depan dia lalu melepas senjata yang membungkus kedua tangannya lalu menyerahkannya kepada NPC tersebut.

"Tolong diperbaiki." ujarnya singkat.

"..Tolong punyaku sekalian." tambah wanita pink disampingnya sambil menyerahkan mace-nya.

"..Baiklah mohon tunggu sebentar." Respon NPC tersebut lalu berjalan menuju pintu belakang toko.

Kembali otaknya bekerja cepat menganalisa pemuda merah yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. Mempunyai rambut serta mata berwarna merah, pakaiannya terbuat dari kain dan mempunyai warna yang senada. Lalu terdapat jubah berwarna lebih gelap menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Tudung jubah tersebut tidak digunakan membuat dirinya bisa melihat wajahnya tadi, lalu pada tubuh bagian bawah dibiarkan terbuka sehingga tangan serta pakaiannya terlihat. Tidak ada senjata yang membungkus tangannya, lalu item yang diindikasikan sebagai senjata juga tidak terlihat di pinggang maupun punggungnya. Itu artinya… seorang Mage-Wizard? dari penampilannya kemungkinan tersebut sudah sembilan puluh persen benar. Tapi yang membuat dirinya sedikit gelisah dari tadi adalah warna merah terang yang terlihat segar di jubahnya itu. Apakah itu darah?... Setiap makhluk di dunia ini mempunyai warna darah yang berbeda dan monster biasanya berwarna hitam atau hijau jika itu jenis serangga. Kemungkinan yang lain berarti daerah tersebut berasal dari man—

Pemikiran tersebut terhenti saat suara memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"..Terima kasih telah menunggu.. Biayanya tujuh ratus gold untuk setiap senjata."

"Hn.. biar aku yang bayar." ujarnya sambil merealisasikan uang di inventorynya.

"..Ah, baik terima kasih Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura blushing. Hei, jarang – jarang Sasuke mau berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Seseorang yang mungkin bisa mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya mungkin hanya pemuda pirang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya itu. Itupun karena mereka telah bersahabat sejak mereka masih kecil.

Kembali berjalan keluar dengan beriringan, seseorang yang pertama kali bicara setelah di luar adalah Sasuke :

"Sakura.. apakah pemuda merah yang berpapasan dengan kita tadi itu class Wizard?"

"Hm.. aku juga kurang begitu mengerti, tapi aku tidak melihat dia membawa satupun senjata jadi mungkin saja tebakanmu benar.." tanggap Sakura.

«Wizard»

Merupakan class[2] dari Mage, mempunyai kemampuan sihir yang dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi lima elemen dasar bahkan bisa memanggil roh atau spirit dari elemen – elemen tersebut. Secara umum job Mage tidak membutuhkan senjata, mereka dapat langsung mengeluarkan sihir dari tangan mereka jika itu merupakan sihir level dasar sampai menengah dan harus melafalkan mantra jika itu merupakan sihir level tinggi. Tapi yang mempunyai waktu aktifasi tercepat dalam penggunaan sihir adalah Wizard.

Berniat kembali menuju ke toko selanjutnya guna mencari item yang dia butuhkan, langkahnya terhenti saat seorang NPC penjaga menghentikannya.

"Maaf tuan, tolong buka jubahmu?.. saya menerima laporan jika seseorang player killer Mage berpenampilan seperti anda memasuki desa ini."

Sasuke selalu benci jika seseorang memerintahnya apalagi jika orang tersebut ia anggap mempunyai nilai lebih rendah dari dirinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. Poster yang ada di gerbang selatan, lalu penampilan sama, class wizard dan yang terpenting noda darah? Jika perkiraan Sasuke benar maka—

"Sakura cepat ikut aku. Aku rasa pemuda merah tadi seorang PK." ujarnya kemudian berlari menarik Sakura.

"..Eh? benarkah?.." tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn.." balas Sasuke singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"..Hei berhenti kau, jangan mencoba untuk kabur?!"

Suara NPC tersebut kembali terdengar.

Srak—

Sasuke membuka sedikit jubahnya serta memperlihatkan sarung tinjunya kepada NPC tersebut.

"Kau lihat? aku bukanlah Mage aku seorang «Monk»."

Kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan tenang dan keyakinan tinggi, seolah itu memang merupakan kenyataannya. Walaupun tidak berbohong tapi tetap saja kalimat tersebut menyembunyikan beberapa fakta di dalamnya.

«Monk»

Merupakan salah satu class dari Knight. Menggunakan sarung tinju yang sekilas terlihat seperti sarung tangan biasa sebagai senjata utama. Seperti class Knight lainnya, mempunyai kelebihan dalam daya tahan dan kecepatan serta menggunakan seni bela diri pukulan ataupun tendangan saat menyerang maupun bertahan.

Melihat tak ada respon dari NPC penjaga di belakangnya, dia kembali mengejar pemuda merah yang dia duga seorang PK tersebut.

Menanyakan ke sembarang player yang lewat, beruntung dia langsung mendapat informasi bahwa pemuda tersebut telah keluar dari desa melalui gerbang utara. Itu berarti Dragon Island? Tempat player killer berkeliaran. Tak salah lagi berarti dirinya harus bergerak cepat.

Setelah memasuki Dragon Island Sasuke dan Sakura dibingungkan oleh banyaknya jalan yang harus mereka pilih. Namun… tak berapa lama—

Duuaarrrr—

Ledakan besar terjadi tak jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Setelah saling pandang lalu mengangguk secara bersamaan sebagai kode, mereka kembali berlari menuju ke arah sumber ledakan.

.

.

.

Dua orang player terlihat pada bidang pandang Sasuke. Namun satu orang berjubah tergeletak tak berdaya, sementara pemuda yang baru saja dia temui tadi sedang berdiri santai di dekat player yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Merasakan beberapa player berada di sekitarnya pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, namun setelah melihat siapa yang datang membuatnya mengeluarkan seringai yang aneh. Ya benar.. aneh, seringai itu seperti seringai licik namun juga seperti tertantang atau bahkan sedang meremehkan? Entahlah, yang jelas menurut Sasuke itu menyebalkan.

"Apa kau seorang PK?" tanyanya.

"..Hmm, entahlah.. aku tidak bisa mengiyakan namun aku juga tidak bisa menolak."

Di sini, pemuda itu memberikan Sasuke semacam ekspresi 'jika kamu ingin tau, maka cari tau sendiri' yang jelas – jelas sebagai provokasi.

Membuka tudung kepala dari jubahnya lalu mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan tempur membentuk kepalan, Sasuke kemudian memasang kuda – kuda untuk bertarung.

"Sakura lakukan!.."

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang memberinya perintah, Sakura langsung maju menerjang sambil mengayunkan palu tempurnya dari atas ke arah pemuda merah tersebut.

Duaarr—

Asap berterbangan dan sebuah kawah tercipta dari hantaman mace tersebut. Namun sosok pemuda yang menjadi target serangan itu dapat menghindar dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

Memanfaatkan asap yang menghalangi pandangan, Sasuke menerjang dan melayangkan tinjunya dari titik buta (diagonal kanan/kiri bidang penglihatan) pemuda tersebut. Mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah musuh di depannya, pemuda yang melihat serangan itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Tetapi dengan refleks yang bagus ia berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sehingga tinju tersebut hanya berlalu melewati bagian kanan kepalanya. Hal ini masih dalam perhitungan Sasuke, dia lalu menekuk tangan kanan yang tadi melakukan serangan dan mengarahkan kembali sikutannya ke wajah musuh yang sedang dihadapinya. Namun serangan tersebut masih dapat ditahan oleh telapak tangan sebelah kiri musuhnya.

'..Kena kau..' batin Sasuke.

Dalam pertarungan di dunia ini ada beberapa hal simpel yang perlu diperhatikan. Namun dari hal simpel tersebut sudah dapat menentukan menang kalahnya seseorang dalam pertarungan. Hal itu adalah mengenali karakteristik dari class yang kamu gunakan. Seperti keadaan yang Sasuke alami saat ini, class nya adalah «Monk» sementara musuhnya adalah «Wizard». Seorang Wizard mempunyai kemampuan yang superior dalam serangan sihir jarak jauh sementara mereka lemah jika harus menghadapi pertarungan jarak dekat. Hal itu dikarenakan mereka mempunyai daya tahan yang lemah terhadap serangan fisik, di samping itu jika mereka menggunakan sihir pada saat musuh berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka sihir mereka bisa mengenai diri mereka sendiri.

Dari pemikirannya tadi, jika Sasuke telah dapat memaksa musuhnya bertarung pada jarak sedekat ini maka kemenangan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Hyaaa.."

Melakukan tendangan memutar dengan kaki kanan. Dia yakin serangannya tersebut akan mengenai musuhnya dan saat targetnya hilang keseimbangan karena tendangannya, Sasuke tak akan memberikan waktu bagi lawan untuk pulih dan melakukan serangan balik.

Tetapi sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga.

—Dia, menghilang..?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Walaupun saat ini Sasuke belum bertarung dengan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya, di atas kertas jelas dia lebih unggul dan lebih cepat dari musuhnya. Lalu.. bagaimana mungkin lawannya bisa mengindari tendangan bahkan sampai menghilang dari panglihatannya.

Insting bertarung Sasuke berteriak keras saat menyadari seseorang berada di belakangnya. Namun, setelah melihat kilatan cahaya biru dan suara percikan listrik dari tangan lawannya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"..«Double Lightning Shock»…!"

Waktu yang berlalu dimulai dari serangan Sakura sampai saat ini mungkin tak sampai tiga detik, sampai saat ini pemuda merah itu hanya menghindar. Namun disaat – saat terakhir entah bagaimana ia bisa menghindari tendangan Sasuke dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak hanya itu ia bahkan melancarkan serangan balik dan membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura tak berdaya.

«Lightning Shock»

Memang bukanlah skill level tinggi yang mempunyai damage yang besar. Skill ini lebih mengarah kepada melumpuhkan lawan dengan membuat avatar lawan mengalami status paralyze[3].

"..Menghadapi lawan yang belum kau ketahui levelnya adalah kesalahan besar. Tak kusangka kalian selemah ini, dengan ini kalian kalah…."

###

Setelah mendengar perintah Sasuke, Sakura langsung maju menyerang menggunakan mace-nya. Yah, pola serangan ini memang sudah sering mereka lakukan berdua. Pertama dirinya akan menyerang, setidaknya untuk menarik perhatian dari musuh yang mereka hadapi. Selanjutnya Sasuke akan mencari celah lalu melakukan serangan dadakan. Jika ditanya siapa yang pernah lolos dari kombinasi mereka berdua maka dengan yakin dia menjawab tak ada.

Namun apa yang saat ini terjadi di depannya membuatnya terkejut. Walaupun dia tau Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam bertarung tetapi ia bukanlah player yang lemah. Dirinya beserta kedua sahabat laki – lakinya merupakan salah satu dari sedikit player yang bisa mencapai tingkat mereka saat ini. Oleh karena itu dia hampir tak pernah melihat Naruto maupun Sasuke bertarung dengan serius. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memfokuskan lebih dari setengah skill – skillnya untuk bertahan dan support, mereka berdua merupakan seorang pure damage dealer.

Karenanya, melihat saat ini musuh yang sedang dia hadapi bersama Sasuke mengarahkan serangan kearah mereka membuatnya terkejut. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun dirinya hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan listrik yang dapat membuatnya lumpuh sementara tersebut.

"..Menghadapi lawan yang belum kau ketahui levelnya adalah kesalahan besar. Tak kusangka kalian selemah ini, dengan ini kalian kalah…."

Pemuda merah yang Sasuke anggap seorang player killer tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya. Jika memang apa yang dikatakannya benar, berarti dia memang mempunyai level yang cukup tinggi. Ah, tapi setinggi apapun level musuh, jika dirinya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke berkerja sama mungkin tidak ada musuh yang tidak dapat mereka hadapi.

"..Wah wah wah, tidak kusangka kalian berdua bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah olehnya.."

Menelusuri suara tersebut, Sakura dikejutkan oleh sosok pemuda pirang tengah berjalan santai kearah mereka. Melihat ada orang lain di sini, pemuda merah tersebut melangkah ke arah player tersebut.

"..Eh ternyata ada tikus pengganggu lainnya. Apa kau datang untuk menolong mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dan bahunya bersamaan dan menjawab:

"..Tidak tidak tidak. Jangan salah paham dulu, aku rasa mereka tidak membutuhkan pertolonganku. Namun sangat disayangkan, mereka sedikit ceroboh."

Dengan itu Naruto lalu menghunuskan pedang di punggungnya dan berkata:

"Aku peringatkan!.. Aku akan langsung serius dari awal, jadi bersiaplah!"

Mendengar deklarasi perang itu, pemuda merah tersebut menyeringai. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, dia merealisasikan sebuah pedang dari inventorynya. Ditandai dengan bunyi 'clang' ia menarik pedang dari sarungnya lalu bergumam :

"Baiklah, begitu juga denganku.."

Keduanya lalu maju menerjang secara bersamaan.

Trang—

Sebuah suara dari pedang yang saling beradu menjadi awal pertempuran mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura tau jika Naruto itu mempunyai skill bertarung yang hebat. Setelah memasteri class Wizard-nya, dia memutuskan untuk selalu menggunakan class Swordsman-nya dalam setiap perburuan maupun pertarungan. Saat ditanyai mengapa?, Naruto mengatakan jika ia ingin membiasakan diri dengan pertarungan jarak dekat sehingga kelemahannya sebagai Wizard dapat tertutupi.

Akan tetapi, setelah melihat caranya bertarung saat ini, Sakura dapat mengatakan bahwa penilaiannya masih kurang.

—Kuat Sekali.

Tidak, kata kuat tidaklah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat pemuda pirang itu berada di dalam pertempuran. Walaupun dalam pertarungan jarak dekat Sasuke lebih baik darinya, Sakura merasa perkembangan Naruto di luar apa yang dia bayangkan. Kekuatan dan kecepatannya terasa seperti itu berada jauh melebihi pengukuran yang ada, dan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya terasa seperti dia berada di dalam «Dimensi Lain».

Jika Sakura adalah seorang pemula yang tidak pernah bermain net game atau dalam lingkungan FullDive sebelumnya, maka ekspresi nya saat ini sudah dipastikan terlihat seperti seorang idiot. Bila dia mencoba menjelaskannya ke dalam kata – kata, itu adalah semuanya telah dioptimalkan. Semua tindakannya tidak memiliki gerakan yang berlebih, karena itu dia memiliki teknik yang cepat, dan dengan pedangnya yang berat dia memberikan serangan yang kuat.

Namun yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah, musuh yang sedang Naruto hadapi saat ini dapat mengimbanginya. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan pedang? Bukankah class dari pemuda merah itu adalah Wizard? Jadi bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan pedang? Apa dia sama dengan Naruto?.

Ah, Sakura mengerti sekarang. Rambut merah itu, lalu alasan mengapa pemuda itu bisa menggunakan dual class. Dan yang terpenting mayat berjubah yang tadi terlihat di sampingnya. Dari fakta tadi, dirinya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda merah itu adalah **dia**.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit tersebut berhenti saat mereka saling melompat mundur setelah saling membenturkan skill pedang yang telah dikombinasikan dengan sihir elemen dasar.

###

Melihatnya melompat mundur dan kembali menyarungkan pedang pada sarungnya, membuatku juga menghentikan serangan. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa menghentikan serangan saat belum ditentukan siapa pemenangnya? Haah.. dari pada hal tersebut membuatku bingung lebih baik aku bertanya padanya :

"..Hei kenapa berhenti? Bukankah pemenangnya masih belum dapat ditentukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku dia lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak lama kemudia diapun menjawab :

"..Pertarungan ini tak ada gunanya. Dari awal tidak ada alasan yang membuat kita harus bertarung."

Mendengar hal itu tak ayal membuatku bingung dan kembali bertanya :

"..Bukankah kau tadi bertarung dengan kedua temanku? Aku tak tau apa alasan kalian bertarung, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah bahwa aku percaya kepada mereka."

Itu benar, saat aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlari dan terlihat tergesa – gesa membuatku mengikutinya keluar gerbang. Lalu saat sempat kehilangan jejak, aku menemukan menemukan mereka dimana Sakura menerjang maju dan melakukan serangan. Aku tak tau apa yang mendasari mereka berdua menyerang. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku percaya jika mereka berdua tidak akan menyerang player lain tanpa alasan.

"..Hahahaha, ya ya ya aku mengerti. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman biasa. Selain itu juga salahku karena melakukan provokasi pada mereka. Tapi jika harus menghadapi kalian bertiga sekaligus aku pasti akan kalah." ujarnya.

Tepat saat dia mengatakan hal itu, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Ah, tampak Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini telah sembuh dari efek paralyze di avatar mereka. Pantas saja pemuda merah itu menghentikan serangannya.

"Itu benar Naruto, sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Aku mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang penjahat PK tapi tampaknya aku keliru."

Mendengar kalimat Sasuke tersebut, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Ah, ternyata player yang tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah alasan yang menguatkan Sasuke menyerangkannya, tapi apa yang salah dengan itu? bukankah sudah jelas. Seakan mengerti kebingungan yang ada di kepalaku, Sasuke kembali berbicara :

"..Bukan dia penjahatnya, justru player yang saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri itu adalah seorang PK yang kita lihat pada selebaran buronan di desa tadi.."

Baiklah sekarang kepalaku bertambah pusing karena bingung.

"..Hei— bukankah jika kau memberi tau kami sejak awal, hal ini tak perlu terjadi. Jika aku tau bahwa itu adalah dirimu maka pasti aku akan bertarung dengan serius awal. Sang «Red King», «Teror of Death»…

Gaara…."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke, ekspresi senang terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

"..Emmm aku ketauan ya? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." ujarnya.

Mendengar kalimat dari mereka berdua tak ayal membuatku sedikit kaget dan juga tertarik, namun hal itu tak bisa menahanku untuk segera memberi komentar :

"..Jadi kau Si Merah? Jelas saja Sasuke dan Sakura menyerangmu, dari ketujuh player hanya kau lah yang dulu selalu menyembunyikan wajah dan penampilanmu. Jadi wajar jika mereka tidak mengenalimu. Selain itu kau masih melanjutkan pekerjaanmu sebagai PKK?"[4] tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mata. Mendengarnya dia kembali menjawab dengan santai :

"Yah, kau tau sendiri kan.. PKK adalah pekerjaan tercepat agar dapat menaikkan level serta mendapatkan banyak gold. Jika aku tak melakukannya maka aku tak akan bisa mengejar kalian semua."

"Yah, dari seven Kings kau memang merupakan pemain tercepat yang dapat meraih puncak. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Mau dilanjutkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"..Tidak tidak tidak, jangan sekarang. Pada «Rex Regum Qeon»[5] tournament,.. kita tentukan siapa yang terkuat. Tak hanya diantara kita, tapi yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat!..

King of The Kings—"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan<strong>

[1] Penampilan : Di sini Gaara saat rubah sedikit penampilannya, jika bingung bayangin aja kayak Akashi dari Kuroko no Basuke.

[2] Class : Sub-job saya ganti istilahnya dengan ini.

[3] Paralyze : Efek dimana avatar dari player tidak dapat bergerak karena efek serangan beratribut listrik.

[4] PKK : Player Kill Killer, Pembunuh dari pembunuh.

[5] Rex Regum Qeon : Saya ambil dari team professional Indonesia di DotA 2 (saat ini sudah bubar), artinya raja dari segala raja.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

I dunno what should I write in here. Do you have suggestion or questions? Just write it in review box. Then I want to ask one question for all of the readers.

Continue?

YES / NO


	6. Chapter 5 - Dragon Slayer ( SdS I Bg 1)

**Lost Saga**

**Disclaimer : **

I'm not owner anything,

this is purely a fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

**Rate: **T+

**Genre : **Fantasy, Sci-Fi

**Inspired by : **

Many manga or Light Novel which have Fantasy and VRMMORPG contents

**Warning : **

Abal, GaJe, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's content, Change POV without Alert etc

###

**A/N : **Ehem, yang pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pada reader yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Lalu saya umumkan request untuk memasukkan OC atau chara favourite kalian ke dalam cerita ini sementara saya tutup. Alasannya? List nya sudah full tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan di masa depan saya akan memasukkan character baru lagi. Saat ini saya justru membutuhkan character yang akan menjadi Antagonist tapi jika saya meminta saran kepada reader sekalian saya rasa itu sama halnya dengan spoiler jadi saya urungkan niat itu. Bagi OC yang telah masuk saya pastikan semuanya memiliki peran di cerita ini, walaupun bukan pada chapter ini ataupun chapter depan tapi saya pastikan akan ada peran tersendiri nantinya. Nah yang membuat saya bingung bagi yang request OC tetapi tidak login, setiap OC yang masuk saya akan melakukan penyesuaian terutama pada bagian skill – skill yang akan digunakan agar sesuai dengan dasar game Lost Saga dalam cerita ini (tentunya via PM dan atas persetujuan pemilik OC). Karenanya saya sedikit bingung bagaimana cara saya melakukan kontak bagi yang tidak login. Opsi terakhir OC tersebut tetap saya akan masukkan tetapi skill – skill yang dia miliki akan saya rubah meskipun agak berbeda dengan penjelasan yang saya terima.

Saya informasikan juga bahwa ini adalah side story dan setting waktunya adalah di masa lalu atau kurang lebih satu tahun sebelum chapter – chapter yang telah saya upload sebelumnya (Jika kalian teliti saya telah memberikan penjelasan setting waktu di dalam cerita). Hal ini saya informasikan agar tidak menimbulkan kebingungan bagi para reader sekalian. Nah, bagi yang lupa alur ceritanya saya sarankan untuk membaca chapter – chapter sebelumnya karena beberapa hal yang saya jelaskan di side story ini juga ada hubungannya dengan chapter – chapter sebelumnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon Slayer<strong>

(Side Story I Bagian I)

— Apa yang membedakan seseorang dalam permainan MMORPG?

Meskipun mereka memulai bermain game diwaktu yang sama, meskipun waktu yang mereka habiskan di dalam game itu sama. Namun tetap saja, perkembangan setiap player dalam game khususnya yang bergenre Massively Multiplayer Online – Role Playing Game berbeda – beda. Ada yang perkembangan character mereka lambat, normal seperti rata – rata player yang ada atau bahkan tidak wajar sehingga dengan cepat menimbulkan kesenjangan diantara mereka semua. Lalu apa yang menjadi faktor pembeda tersebut?

Bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit ataupun sesuatu yang di luar batas kewajaran. Hal itu adalah banyaknya seseorang mengetahui «informasi». Mengetahui area mana yang merupakan tempat paling efektif untuk leveling, bagaimana mendapat senjata terkuat yang langka, cara tercepat dalam menyelesaikan quest – quest sulit bahkan pengetahuan dalam membuild skill dan stat agar efektif dalam pertempuran nantinya. Namun terkadang, yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah informasi rahasia yang dapat mempengaruhi keseimbangan game dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tau. Walau mungkin mereka mendapatkannya hanya karena insting, pengalaman atau bahkan keberuntungan.

Di dunia MMORPG sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang benar – benar menjadi rahasia, hanya saja informasi yang didapat itu tidak mereka sebarkan kepada orang lain dan hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Dengan informasi itu, mereka berharap bisa menjadi lebih baik dari orang lain atau bahkan bisa menjadi yang terkuat. Itulah sifat asli dari setiap manusia, egois dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Jika tidak, mereka pasti sudah menyebarkan semua yang mereka ketahui kepada orang lain. Tentu saja, aku juga tak jauh berbeda.

Bermula dari sebuah ikon berbentuk seperti surat yang tiba – tiba muncul dan terus berkedip – kedip di bidang penglihatanku. Sangat jarang orang lain mengirimiku sebuah pesan karena tak banyak daftar pemain yang telah aku masukkan ke dalam friend listku, sehingga tak ayal membuatku sedikit heran. Apalagi setelah melihat nama seseorang yang mengirimkannya membuatku mengkerutkan dahi heran.

—Arata? Mau apa dia mengirimiku pesan?

Bukannya aku tak ingin menerima pesan darinya, hanya saja sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dulu saat kami masih berada di sekolah dasar dia sempat tinggal di samping rumahku selama beberapa bulan, yah bisa dibilang kami pernah menjadi tetangga walaupun hanya sebentar. Saat itu hampir setiap hari kami bermain bersama, entah dirinya yang datang menghampiriku ataupun sebaliknya. Namun setelah kenaikan kelas lima sekolah dasar dia pindah rumah lagi karena ayahnya yang naik pangkat dan terpaksa dipindah tugaskan ke pusat.

Aku memang tidak membenci dirinya, tapi setelah masuk tahun pertama di SMP dan menjadi lebih dewasa aku sedikit enggan bertemu dengannya lagi. Bukan karena pribadinya, hanya saja jika bertemu dengannya mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku yang suram bersama dengannya. Lebih tepatnya saat orang tuaku 'belum' mengadopsi Shion sebagai anak perempuan mereka.

Beberapa bulan sejak memasuki SMP dia memang pernah berkunjung sekali ke rumahku, saat itu aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar dan kami berbincang – bincang seperti biasa. Dari sanalah aku mengetahui jika dirinya juga bermain game Lost Saga dan akhirnya membuat kami bertukar email, karena itu tak mengherankan jika dia bisa mengirimiku pesan. Biasanya pesan yang dikirimnya tidak terlalu penting sehingga sering kuabaikan. Sudah ku bilang sebelumnya jika aku sedikit enggan bertemu dengannya bukan? tetapi lain halnya jika pesan tersebut berisi undangan untuk membuat party dan berburu bersama, dengan senang hati pasti akan langsung aku terima.

'Hari Sabtu jam 07:00 PM aku tunggu di Dicey Café «Saint's Haven», ajak juga kedua temanmu yang bernama Sasuke dan Sakura itu'

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut membuatku sedikit heran. Padahal belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke maupun Sakura, bagaimana mungkin dia tau mengetahui mengenai mereka berdua. 'Dasar anak pembangkang' pikirku, menyalah gunakan jabatan ayahnya untuk mengetahui informasi seseorang. Namun alasan hingga sampai dia melakukannyalah yang membuatku tertarik. Baiklah, dia berhasil mendapatkan rasa penasaranku.

Menekan tombol 'Reply' seketika setelahnya muncul layar pesan serta keyboard hologram di depan mataku. Menuliskan huruf 'K' yang berarti 'oke' disertai menekan tombol 'Send' sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerti jika aku menyetujui isi pesannya.

.

.

.

Saint's Haven merupakan kota besar yang dibangun di sekitar istana King Cassius muda, penguasa Northern Kingdom. Dulu dikenal sebagai Greywood Fortress, di masa lalu kota ini merupakan pusat pertahanan selama perang besar melawan Black Dragon. Dari kota inilah para Dragon Slayer legendaris lahir, kota ini dinamai Saint's Haven saat cleric ternama yang hebat kembali. Sekarang, Saint's Haven menjadi tempat yang ramai. Port Hermalte, wilayah dermaga yang menghubungkan Northen Kingdom dengan wilayah selatan seluruh benua, menjadikan kota ini sebagai persimpangan untuk perdagangan dan politik. Diluar kota terdapat beberapa desa dimana daratannya masih liar. Berjalan lebih keutara akan membawamu ke Black Mountain Path dekat Dragon Island, tempat asal Black Dragon dan sebuah wilayah yang masih dipenuhi dengan para monster. Atau itulah yang aku dengar dari elder pemimpin kota ini dalam 'tutorial'nya. Walaupun nyatanya belum ada yang mengetahui jalan agar dapat sampai ke daerah Black Mountain Path, apalagi bertemu dengan Naga yang mendiami pegunungan tersebut.

Memasuki toko yang bertulis 'Disney Café' seorang NPC pelayan menyapaku dengan ucapan selamat datang… Sebenarnya café ini merupakan milik seorang player, tetapi tidak ada larangan seorang player menyewa NPC sebagai penjaga ataupun pelayan di toko mereka. Jika diibaratkan sama halnya dengan seseorang pengusaha yang mengerjakan orang lain untuk menjalankan restoran mereka di dunia nyata. Namun tetap saja biaya yang digunakan untuk mendirikan usaha serta menyewa NPC tersebut tidaklah sedikit. Tapi jika melihat betapa ramainya kota yang ku singgahi dimana merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di dunia ini, aku rasa uang bukanlah menjadi masalah lagi. Bahkan mungkin pemiliknya mendapatkan untung yang cukup banyak jika melihat banyaknya pelanggan yang datang kesini setiap harinya. Meskipun system juga menaikkan «Tax» atau pajak dari usaha tersebut agar tetap tercipta keseimbangan di dalam game.[1]

Ruangan café itu cukup besar, diisi dengan banyak meja bundar dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya. Terlihat beberapa player mengisi meja – meja tersebut dimana sebagian meja yang berisi pengunjung terdapat pelayan yang sedang melayani mereka. Berjalan beberapa langkah di atas karpet merah yang menjadi alas café tersebut aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling guna mencari seseorang. Pada deretan bangku di belakang, aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang ku cari. Mengetahui diriku memasuki café ini, dia melambai - lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Seorang pemuda seangkatan denganku, mempunyai model rambut spike yang sedikit panjang. Sebagian surai putih keperakannya jatuh ke depan dan menutupi dahinya. Saat ini dia tersenyum ramah sambil memejamkan matanya, namun aku tau mata kuning keemasan yang saat ini bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya tersebut dapat menjadi tajam jika sedang serius. Dia mengenakan armor simple berwarna putih dominan. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang gadis manis yang aku perkirakan berusia tak terlalu jauh dari kami. Berambut kuning panjang dimana terdapat poni yang menutupi mata kirinya sehingga hanya mata kanan yang berwarna coklat kehitaman itu saja yang terlihat. Mengenakan armor yang simpel sama seperti pemuda sebelumnya namun berwarna ungu. Selama beberapa detik gadis tersebut saling bertatap mata denganku, namun tak berapa lama dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal.

Melihatnya aku hanya bisa meneteskan keringat dari dahiku. Menyadari suasana canggung yang saat ini sedang terjadi, aku hanya bisa duduk diam tanpa suara di depan mereka berdua. Dengan ekspresi bersalah Arata menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan belakang di depan dadanya, mungkin dirinya bermaksud meminta maaf dan membuat aku memberikan waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua terlebih dahulu. Menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai respon, pemuda perak tersebut mulai bersuara :

"Ayolah Kania.. sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku? bukankah aku sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padamu.."

Mendengarnya gadis yang dipanggil Kania justru terlihat makin kesal dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Huh.. aku tak menyangka jika kau menolak ajakanku hanya untuk bertemu dengan dia!"

Aku hanya bisa terkejut saat jari telunjuk gadis itu tiba - tiba saja berada di depan mataku. Melihat hal ini, Arata hanya bisa kembali tersenyum bersalah ke arahku. Menyimpulkan ikut campur hanya akan menambah masalah, maka diam adalah satu – satunya tindakan kooperatif yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya, jika aku sudah membuat janji dengan temanku terlebih dahulu. Jadi, tidak sopan jika aku yang membuat janji tetapi langsung membatalkannya begitu saja." ujar pemuda perak itu lembut dan kembali mencoba menjelaskan.

Kania yang mendengar nada bersalah tersebut akhirnya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Bernafas lega karena mengira gadis pirang itu akhirnya dapat mengerti, namun ternyata dugaanku benar – benar salah.

"..Tapi tetap saja aku tidak terima jika kau lebih mementingkan orang lain yang bahkan jarang kau temui ketimbang pac— maksudku ketimbang sahabatmu sendiri!?"

Ujarnya marah dengan nada tinggi. Ternyata dia mengatur nafasnya tadi hanya agar dapat mengeluarkan kata – kata tersebut batinku sweatdrop. Dalam hati aku tertawa kecil, ternyata gadis ini merasa cemburu karena merasa diabaikan. Apalagi rona merah yang terdapat di pipinya dan sifatnya yang tidak dapat berterus terang tersebut, membuatnya justru terlihat semakin lucu.

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau marah dari tadi, aku kira karena apa—" Mendengar ucapan itu membuat gadis pirang itu semakin marah.

Melihat hal ini tak ayal membuatku kembali mendengus geli, 'dasar pemuda yang tidak peka' batinku. Namun sebelum sempat gadis yang bernama Kania kembali mengekspresikan kemarahannya, Arata kembali melanjutkan ucapannya :

"—Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu ke taman hiburan minggu depan? Itu pun jika kau tak keberatan."

Mendengar hal ini dengan cepat ekspresi Kania berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"..Janji?" ujarnya kegirangan.

"Baiklah aku berjanji.." ujar Arata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga pikirku.

"Jadi sudah selesai dengan rencana kencannya?.." tanyaku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengarnya gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk malu dan kembali memalingkan muka. Sementara Arata memindahkan perhatiannya kembali kearahku.

"Hehe maaf atas suasana yang tidak mengenakkan tadi Naruto.."

Aku menghela nafas. Jujur saja, terlibat masalah seperti ini baik disengaja ataupun tidak sudah terbiasa buatku.

"Haaah, sudahlah bahkan terlibat sesuatu yang lebih buruk daripada ini pun pernah aku alami." ujarku jujur. "Jadi ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" tambahku lagi.

Sejenak Arata memiringkan kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat kembali menjawab :

"Ah ya itu, akan segera aku jelaskan. Tapi sebelumnya dimana kedua temanmu itu Naruto?" tanyanya balik.

"..Aku sudah mengirimi mereka berdua pesan. Sebentar lagi juga datang, kita tunggu saja." balasku ringan.

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian, Sakura masuk kedalam café disusul Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul mari ikuti aku! Sebelumnya aku telah menyewa sebuah ruangan pertemuan di dalam café ini, jadi aku akan mulai menjelaskan semuanya disana." ujar Arata dengan nada serius, dia lalu berjalan ke belakang toko guna memimpin jalan menuju tempat yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ruang pertemuan tersebut.

Memang tidak masalah jika melakukan percakapan ataupun diskusi di tempat umum, tetapi meskipun suara yang dikeluarkan pelan tidak memungkiri jika ada orang lain yang dapat mendengar percakapan tersebut. Apalagi jika terdapat informasi yang ingin dirahasiakan, maka menyewa suatu ruangan yang dapat digunakan untuk berdiskusi adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menghindari bocornya informasi.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dimana terdapat meja berbentuk persegi panjang dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya, sangat cocok jika disebut dengan ruang pertemuan. Setelah duduk di kursi masing – masing , Arata yang menjadi pihak pemimpin karena dialah yang mengatur pertemuan ini duduk sendiri pada salah satu ujung meja persegi panjang tersebut. Berdiri dan berdeham pelan dia memulai penjelasannya :

"Selamat pagi. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika tiba - tiba mengundang kalian semua tanpa memberikan alasan yang jelas. Aku yakin saat ini berbagai macam pertanyaan berada di dalam kepala kalian bukan?"

Seraya mengangguk bersamaan setelah mendengar kalimat Arata. Ia lalu dengan cepat mengoperasikan layar window yang ada di depan matanya.

"Nah.. pertama – tama, bagi yang pertama kali bertemu dan belum mengenalku kalian dapat memanggilku dengan nama Arata. Class yang ku ambil adalah Swordsman dan sebagai tambahan aku telah memasterinya, karenanya aku mengambil priest sebagai sub-class untuk ditingkatkan selanjutnya."

Jika ia bahkan sampai bersedia memberikan informasi mengenai karakternya, aku asumsikan bahwa alasan pertemuan ini sangatlah penting hingga membuatnya melakukan hal itu agar dapat mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang lain.

Di dalam game ini informasi karakter merupakan garis hidup mereka. Untuk menghindari terjadinya PK informasi mengenai nama karakter dan level dirahasiakan, sehingga setiap player hanya dapat melihat HP bar dari karakter player lainnya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan jalan rahasia menuju dugeon yang belum pernah aku jelajahi sebelumnya, mungkin bahkan belum ada yang pernah melakukan mapping di sana. Sebagai seorang pemain veteran, aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuanku saat menjelajahi sebuah dugeon asing meskipun sebagai seorang solo player. Tapi seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya, meskipun aku telah mencapai Master Level dan membangun stat ku sebagai damage dealer sekaligus tanker build menghadapi sekumpulan mob pertama yang aku temui membuatku kewalahan dan dipaksa mundur."

Arata kembali duduk di kursinya dengan siku bertumpu pada permukaan meja dan tangan yang tergenggam satu sama lain di depan wajahnya, memperhatikan ekspresi setiap player yang ada di ruangan ini satu per satu dengan seksama. Setelah melihat semua orang mengeluarkan ekspresi sesuai yang ia harapkan, dia kembali berbicara :

"Jadi.. apa kalian tertarik? Jika tidak kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini karena aku tidak ingin memberikan informasi kepada orang yang tidak berkepentingan. Tapi jika iya dengan senang tapi aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut, namun sebagai gantinya aku ingin kalian bekerja sama dan tidak menyebarkan informasi apapun yang kalian dengar kepada siapapun."

Itu— adalah sesuatu yang jelas – jelas dapat membuat semua orang tertarik. Jika sampai seorang Master Level mengalami kesulitan berarti dugeon benar – benar sulit untuk ditaklukkan. Apalagi itu baru sekumpulan mob yang pertama dia temui, lalu bagaimana jika kita lebih masuk lagi ke dalam lagi?.

Ah, jadi karena dia membutuhkan anggota party yang dapat dipercaya dia melakukan hal 'itu' pikirku. Jika dirinya yang menjadi pemimpin kelompok yang akan dibuatnya ini aku akan menyetujuinya. Apalagi Arata telah membuktikan bahwa dia pantas menjadi pemimpin group setelah melihat tindakannya yang kalkulatif ini.

Melihat sekeliling, aku dapat melihat raut wajah penasaran dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Jadi aku rasa mereka pasti mau bekerja sama dan merahasiakan informasi apapun yang mereka dengar, apalagi aku mengenal baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, mereka merupakan teman yang dapat dipercaya. Setelah menyimpulkan hal itu, aku menanyakan hal yang membuat diriku penasaran setelah menerima pesan darinya sebelum ini :

"Jadi agar dapat memperoleh anggota party yang dapat kamu percaya, kau sampai memanfaatkan jabatan ayahmu sebagai kepala polisi untuk mendapatkan informasi riwayat hidup mereka?"

Mendengarnya membuat Arata tersenyum lalu berkata :

"Kau benar Naruto, seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang telah mengenalku cukup lama. Karena aku tidak dapat mengatasinya sendirian makanya aku berencana untuk membentuk full party. Tetapi karena mungkin hal ini nantinya akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat mempengaruhi keseimbangan game aku terpaksa mencari informasi kalian semua agar aku yakin kalian dapat dipercaya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Arata, mau tak mau membuat Kania yang pada awalnya tidak peduli ikut tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya kau sangat mementingkan pertemuan ini. Tapi Arata-kun bukankah kau tadi menyebutkan full party sementara di ruangan ini hanya ada lima orang pemain, bukankah full party itu bisa beranggotakan tujuh orang. Lalu dimana dua orang lainnya?"

Dengan tersenyum Arata kembali menjelaskan :

"Tenang saja dua orang lainnya sudah aku undang terlebih dahulu. Walaupun cukup sulit untuk mengajak mereka berdua, tapi akhirnya mereka mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam grup yang aku buat— Jadi.. bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Semua orang termasuk diriku saling pandang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, tak lama kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan pertanda setuju.

"Bagus bagus bagus, aku tekankan di sini kita mengutamakan kepercayaan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Untuk itu aku akan membagikan setidaknya informasi umum mengenai karakter semua anggota party yang aku buat ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arata menggerakkan sesuatu yang telah dia siapkan di layar window miliknya sesaat setelah dia memulai pertemuan ini. Sebuah icon berbentuk surat dia tekan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah bersamaan, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya bolak balik dari depan dadanya ke arah setiap pemain yang ada di ruangan ini. Tak lama setelahnya sebuah icon yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan berkedip – kedip di bidang penglihatanku.

"Baiklah itu adalah pesan yang berisi mengenai informasi dari semua anggota party yang telah aku kumpulkan, dan itu termasuk juga diriku, kalian berempat serta dua orang lainnya yang telah aku undang telebih dahulu."

Normalnya setelah aku menekan icon yang terus berkedip – kedip di depan mataku itu akan muncul layar yang menunjukkan gambar, nick name character, class atau apapun itu yang pastinya berhubungan dengan informasi seperti apa yang diucapkan Arata tadi. Namun yang terlihat saat ini bukanlah itu semua, melainkan sebuah folder. Hal itu sebenarnya masihlah wajar, tapi saat membaca nama dari folder itulah yang membuat mataku melebar dengan segera. Aku merasakan firasat buruk setelah membacanya, dengan tangan yang bergetar aku menekan dua kali folder tersebut untuk membukanya.

Kumpulan gambar yang aku perkirakan berjumlah puluhan dan berada dalam mode tampilan 'Extra Large Icons' terpampang dengan sangat jelas, melihatnya membuatku ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha mengkontrol emosiku agar tetap dapat bersikap tenang.

"Um, Arata bagaimana bisa—?" tanyaku padanya meminta penjelasan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan gambar – gambar itu.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu kecuali Arata hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan mejatuhkan rahang bagian bawah mereka lebar – lebar setelah melihat gambar - gambar tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Hebatkan?" tanyanya balik sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Ah, aku rasa dia salah paham dan mengira aku sedang memujinya. Oh tuhan, Jika saja saat ini aku berada di dunia nyata aku pasti akan langsung membunuhnya. Baiklah, sungguh— sungguh aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"DASAR BODOH! COBA LIHAT DATA YANG KAU BERIKAN TADI!" bentakku emosi.

Dengan segera pemuda berambut putih itu membuka pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi. Dan benar saja, data tersebut bukanlah berisi mengenai infomasi party member yang ia kumpulkan.

Folder itu tersebut berisi foto - fotoku saat berumur 11 tahun. Lebih tepatnya fotoku saat didandani seperti anak **'pe-rem-pu-an'** (tolong garis bawahi dan juga beri penekanan). Dan bukan hanya satu tapi jumlahnya bahkan mencapai puluhan, kalian dengar? **puluhan**—. Apalagi melihat rona merah di pipiku serta sifat malu – maluku saat difoto membuatku tubuhku lemas seketika.

Aku hanya bisa membenturkan – benturkan kepalaku di meja putus asa. Hancur sudah harga diriku.

Semua perempuan yang ada di ruangan ini memerah hebat dan mengeluarkan asap dari atas kepala mereka.

Wajah Sasuke bahkan telah berubah semerah tomat dan dalam sekejab dia terkapar sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya. Aku bersumpah saat itu aku melihat HP guidenya berkurang sedikit meskipun kami sedang berada di dalam Safe Area. (?)

"Hehehe, maaf aku salah mengirimkan data" ujar Arata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku jamin tidak gatal sama sekali itu.

Inilah yang membuatku enggan bertemu dengannya, membuatku selalu teringat akan masa laluku yang suram. Bermula dari Kaa-san yang sangat terobsesi untuk memiliki anak perempuan membuatku dan Arata dipaksa untuk berdandan seperti anak perempuan, bahkan memasangkan rambut palsu panjang yang sesuai dengan warna rambut asli kami. Karenanya aku sangat bersyukur saat Shion diangkat menjadi adikku, membuat Kaa-san tidak melakukan hal itu lagi karena keinginannya mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis terpenuhi. Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin hanya fotoku yang ada di folder itu? Bukankah pemuda perak yang berada tak jauh dariku ini bernasib sama denganku?.

Memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaikku kepada Arata, pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa canggung saat melihatku.

"Ma ma ma— sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar, baiklah aku akan mengirimkan kembali datanya." ujarnya santai.

'Bukan masalah besar gundulmu' umpatku dalam hati, sungguh butuh perjuangan yang sangat berat saat aku ingin mengambil soft file foto itu dari Kaa-san. Walaupun aku mengatakan jika Kaa-san tidak membutuhkan foto – foto itu lagi karena sudah memiliki Shion, dengan keukeuh Kaa-san tetap menarik – narik ujung celanaku seperti anak kecil yang dicuri mainannya saat aku mengambil micro SD itu dengan paksa. Hatiku sempat luluh melihat Kaa-san bertindak sejauh itu dan mengeluarkan puppey eyes terbaiknya. Tapi saat kemudian ia bilang jika foto tersebut ingin ditunjukkannya kepada Shion, tanpa kompromi aku langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Kaa-san pada kakiku dan meninggalkannya menangis histeris. Persetan dengan hukuman yang akan kuterima nanti, mau ditaruh mana mukaku saat Shion melihat foto yang menurutku merupakan aib itu. Harga diriku jauh lebih penting ketimbang hukuman apapun yang akan diberikan Kaa-san nanti.

Meskipun telah menghancurkan micro SD tersebut aku sempat menyimpan filenya di dalam personal komputerku. Tetapi dengan segera aku memformatnya karena Shion terkadang meminjam komputerku.

Wait a minute…. Komputer? Ah, jadi begitu.. saat Arata berkunjung kerumahku waktu itu dia sempat memakai komputer tanpa pengawasan dariku, meskipun suatu file telah diformat tapi tetap saja seseorang dapat mengembalikannya dengan menggunakan aplikasi recover data yang beredar luas di internet. Bodohnya aku karena meremehkan kemampuan Arata. Memasuki database kepolisian menggunakan akun tiruan ayahnya saja bisa ia lakukan, apalagi sesuatu yang simpel seperti merecover data.

"Huh" dengusku pelan. Meskipun dia telah seenaknya mencuri data dari komputerku tetap saja hal itu terjadi karena kecerobokanku juga. Seharusnya aku langsung menggunakan software penghapus data sesaat setelah aku menformat file penyimpananku.

Dengan enggan aku kembali buka file yang baru dikirimkan Arata tadi, mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan mengirimkan info yang benar. Namun aku sadar bahwa pemikiranku itu terlalu naïf.

.

.

.

[Naru Cross Dressing Album Part II]

"Whaaaaa…." Teriak para wanita bersamaan.

A-a-apa maksud dari kalimat 'Part II' itu? pekikku dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga seluruh tenaga yang di dalam tubuhku menguap tak bersisa. Para wanita masih belum pulih dari kejadian sebelumnya, tapi wajah mereka menjadi kian memerah. Di sini aku bersyukur Sasuke masih tergelak tak berdaya, jika dia melihatnya aku rasa dia akan mati dalam genangan darahnya sendiri. (?)

"Na-na-naru…"

Suara lembut memasuki indera pendengaranku saat itu, melihat seseorang yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut membuatku menjatuhkan rahang seketika.

Sakura terlihat ingin berbicara, namun sikapnya saat itu sungguh membuatku merinding. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Seorang Sakura yang selalu bertempramen kasar jika bertemu denganku bahkan tak segan – segan menghajarku hingga nyaris mati saat ini sedang tersipu malu? Dunia mungkin akan segera kiamat.

Dengan terbata aku bertanya padanya :

"A-a-apa?"

Dengan sikap yang entah mengapa tetap malu – malu itu dia meneruskan kalimatnya :

"Kau—

(?)

Kau…

(?)(?)

Kau…

(?)(?)(?)

…Kau cantik."

CTAR— Suara kilat disertai petir yang bergemuruh, menyambar dan menusuk tepat ke bagian hatiku yang paling dalam. Mendengarnya aku yakin jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

Sungguh aku merasa dunia ini seakan telah mempermainkanku. Jika itu Sakura yang biasanya dan menghinaku dengan kalimat seperti 'Apa kau ini cowok?' atau 'Aku rasa kau ini cowok jadi – jadian.' mungkin diriku masih bisa tetap waras. Tapi kalimat yang diucapkannya itu tidak ada unsur keraguan sama sekali, jika ditambah sikap malu – malunya tadi aku rasa dia mengatakannya tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Tapi justru karena hal itu aku jadi mempertanyakan apakah diriku ini benar merupakan seorang lelaki. Jiwaku terguncang dan hatiku hancur hingga menjadi serpihan atom terkecil, hidupku serasa dijungkir balikkan hingga sampai ke dasar neraka.

Tanpa sadar aku menangis, air mataku entah mengapa keluar dengan sendirinya.

Aku rasa gelombang otakku juga sudah tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya lagi. Mungkin karena merasakan keanehan ini Brain Linker memutuskan dengan paksa koneksi yang menghubungkan diriku dengan dunia virtual. Tak berapa lama dalam bidang penglihatanku terdapat papan pengumumuman system yang berwarna merah bertuliskan 'Disconnect' terus berkedip – kedip.

###

Arata sungguh tak menyangka, setelah mendengar kalimat dari seorang player wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura terjadi keanehan pada avatar Naruto. Tiba – tiba saja tubuh virtualnya terurai dan menjadi butiran – butiran cahaya yang seakan hendak terbang ke atas surga. Ia tau bahwa Naruto tidaklah mati, itu adalah efek normal saat seorang player log out dari game ataupun mengalami disconnect saat berada di dalam Safe Area. Namun dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa pujian tersebut mempunyai efek yang begitu besar hingga membuat Naruto mengalami putus koneksi, walaupun kenyataannya apa yang ia pikirkan sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang telah Naruto rasakan.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, suasana kembali normal. Ia dapat melihat wajah kedua perempuan baik Kania maupun Sakura kembali seperti semula. Bahkan Sasuke yang pada awalnya ia kira mati kehabisan darah itu bangkit dari alam kematian (?) dan dapat bersikap seperti biasa.

"Di-dimana Naruto?" tanyanya dengan tergagap. Ah, kelihatannya kejadian saat dirinya melihat foto Naruto tadi masih membekas dalam hatinya, terbukti dari sikapnya yang berpura – pura tenang.

"Di-di-dia mengalami putus koneksi.." ujar Kania juga dengan nada yang terbata – bata.

'Sungguh apakah hanya karena melihat foto – foto itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sini menjadi bersikap aneh. Lalu apa jadinya jika mereka melihat foto dirinya berpenampilan seperti Naruto tadi.' pikir Arata, namun niat tersebut ia urungkan karena pasti akan memalukan jika hal tersebut diketahui orang lain. (Dia sungguh tak sadar jika dirinya baru melakukan apa yang pikirkannya tadi kepada Naruto).

Beberapa menit berlalu.

"Jadi adakah yang mau menghubungi Naruto di dunia nyata? Tanpanya kita tak dapat melanjutkan diskusi ini.." ujar Arata memecah keheningan.

"..Baiklah aku akan log out dan mengubungi Naruto di dunia nyata." balas Sasuke.

Butuh waktu hampir setengah jam sampai akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke kembali log in. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk membujuk Naruto untuk mau kembali. (bahkan author yang menulis inipun tidak tau bagaimana cara Sasuke membangkitkan kembali jiwa Naruto yang telah ternodai itu (?)).

.

.

.

"Ehem"

Arata berdeham, lalu kembali memanipulasi windownya dan mengirimkan sesuatu kepada semua orang dan memulai penjelasannya kembali :

"Silahkan dibuka informasi yang telah aku kirimkan!"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung menatap kedua mata Arata dan memberikannya tatapan setajam pisau.

"Ahahahaha, aku pastikan kali ini tidak ada kesalahan." ujar Arata cepat saat melihat tatapan Naruto.

Pop—

Dengan efek suara pop up yang khas semua orang membuka pesan yang ada di depan mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu Arata kembali menjelaskan :

"Baiklah yang pertama adalah informasi mengenai diriku sendiri…"

###

Aku sangat mengerhargai jika tidak ada yang mengingatkanku dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Meskipun masih kesal, tapi mau tak mau aku akan terus mengikuti pertemuan ini. Setelah aku menekan kembali icon yang ada di depanku, terlihat layar window dimana terdapat foto profil avatar Arata berukuran sekita cm. Foto tersebut mempunyai gambar yang sama seperti deskripsi avatar Arata. Di sampingnya dapat terlihat informasi umum mengenai status karakternya.

Nick Name : [Arata],

Main – class : [K] Swordsman (Mastered),

Sub – class : [M] Priest,[2]

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Sword and Shield (SnS).

Pada bagian terpenting yakni level, entah mengapa hanya terdapat angka seratus plus (+).

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu memberitahukan semua informasi kepada kalian secara detail, cukup dengan mengetahui main – class dan sub – class aku rasa kalian sudah mengerti jika kita mempunyai level melebihi seratus. Inilah yang menjadi alasanku membutuhkan kalian. Karena main – classku Swordsman senjata utamaku adalah SnS, merupakan senjata yang berfokus pada serangan maupun pertahanan (damager dan tanker). Tapi tetap saja Swordsman bukanlah class yang bisa bertahan lama jika harus menjadi PvE[3]. Memang terdapat skill – skill bertipe area, tapi jika skill – skill itu berada pada status cooling[4] aku tak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Apalagi saat menerima serangan mob monster pertama seperti yang sebelumnya aku jelaskan, aku ragu skill Heal dari Priestku cukup untuk menutupi kerusakan yang aku terima. Singkatnya, jika monster – monster yang pertama kali ditemui dan biasanya merupakan monster terlemah saja sudah sekuat itu, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan dugeon tersebut?. Karena itu aku butuh bantuan kalian semua." jelas Arata panjang lebar.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya diam, itulah yang menjadi alasan kami semua menerima undangan Arata. Tak perlu dipaksapun.. jika seseorang mendengar informasi ini saja mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu.

"Baiklah buka halaman selanjutnya!" perintah Arata.

Menyentuh window tersebut menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuk secara bersamaan, aku menggesernya ke kiri. Kemudian layar tersebut berubah tampilan dan menunjukkan informasi semua orang yang ada di situ satu per satu :

Nick Name : [Kania],

Main – class : [K] Mercenary (Mastered),

Sub – class : [M] Wizard,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Hammer.

Nick Name : [Naruto],

Main – class : [M] Wizard (Mastered),

Sub – class : [K] Swordsman,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Onehand Sword.

Nick Name : [Sakura],

Main – class : [M] Priest (Mastered),

Sub – class : [K] Mercenary,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Hammer.

Nick Name : [Sasuke],

Main – class : [K] Monk (Mastered),

Sub – class : [M] Wizard,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Brass Knuckle.

"Baiklah selanjutnya adalah dua orang yang telah aku undang terlebih dahulu." Lanjutnya.

Menekan dan menggeser window itu ke kiri (lagi). Gambar seorang pemuda berambut panjang berwarna biru, matanya juga memiliki warna yang sama. Dia menggunakan longcoat dengan panjang sampai lutut dan berwarna hijau. Di punggungnya terdapat longsword dengan ornament tengorak pada gagangnya.

Nick Name : [Ageru],

Main – class : [S] Alchemist (Mastered),

Sub – class : [K] Swordsman,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Long Sword.

Dan yang terakhir…

Nick Name : [Gaara],

Main – class : [M] Wizard (Mastered),

Sub – class : [K] Swordsman,

Level : 100++,

Senjata Utama : Onehand Sword.

Itulah informasi semua party member yang diberikan oleh Arata, namun terdapat satu hal yang janggal. Hal itu adalah penampilan dari pemain terakhir. Sedikit beda dengan Sasuke dimana tudung jubahnya terkadang tidak dikenakan sehingga pada foto tadi wajahnya terlihat, seluruh tubuh pemain terakhir itu dibungkus dengan jubah merah tua sehingga wajah maupun jenis kelaminnya tidak diketahui. Tetapi jika dilihat dari nick name nya sudah pasti dia adalah laki – laki. Namun tetap saja, perasaan mengganjal itu tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku. Bukan berasal dari rasa penasaran terhadap wajah pemain terakhir, lebih tepatnya berasal dari seseorang yang memberikan semua informasi ini—.

Melihat ke arah Sasuke, tampaknya dia mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut pertanda bingung. Bertemu pandang, dia melihat padaku, ke Arata, lalu kembali padaku lagi. Kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke kiri (Arata di kiri Sasuke) dan kembali ke arahku, aku tau Sasuke ingin aku menanyakan hal 'tersebut' ke Arata, dia tidak terlalu mengenal Arata sehingga mungkin lebih baik jika diriku yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya.

Memejamkan mata dan mengganggukkan kepalaku sebagai respon bahwa aku meng'iya'kan permintaan atau bisa juga disebut perintah Sasuke, kami lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada Arata.

"Baiklah besok jam 3 sore kita semua akan berkumpul! Lalu mengenai lokasi pertemuannya akan aku beritahukan melalui email kalian masing – masing. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi!—

—Ah, aku sarankan kalian semua istirahat malam ini dan melakukan persiapan esok hari sebelum waktu pertemuan. Firasatku mengatakan, besok adalah hari yang panjang buat kita semua." ujar Arata mengakhiri pertemuan itu.

Menerima saran Arata, satu per satu avatar mereka berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang kemudian menghilang.

"Naruto, aku tunggu kau di dojo rumahku besok pagi." ujar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya tubuh virtualnya mengalami hal yang sama dan meninggalkan dua orang terakhir di ruangan itu.

.

.

"Jadi— ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Arata setelah memastikan semua orang telah pergi. Singkatnya jika dalam sebuah pertemuan masih terdapat orang yang belum meninggalkan ruangan pasti ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Banyak." jawabku singkat.

"Hmmmm Begitukah? Hanya satu jadi gunakan dengan bijak." tanggapnya.

Itu berarti aku harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang mempunyai prioritas tertinggi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji menjawabnya dengan jujur." tuntutku.

Mendengarnya dengan enggan dia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau menghack[5] «Lost Saga»?.." tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

Sekilas aku melihat matanya sedikit melebar (mungkin karena terkejut) tapi dengan segera kembali normal.

"Heeeeh? pertanyaan yang menarik. Tapi sebelumnya boleh aku tau alasanmu berspekulasi seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Haaah…" desahku pelan. Jika seperti ini mau tak mau aku harus menjelaskannya dari awal.

"Baiklah, pertama mungkin seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya kau menemukan dugeon yang belum pernah ada yang melakukan mapping secara tidak sengaja, aku anggap saja seperti itu. Menyimpulkan jika mungkin saja hal ini nantinya akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan game, kau menggunakan akun tiruan ayahmu untuk masuk ke dalam database kepolisian guna mencari informasi latar belakang dari semua anggota party yang akan kau buat, benarkan?" menggantungkan kalimatku dengan menggunakan pertanyaan, aku melihat Arata mengangguk.

"[Jangan membawa masalah dunia nyata ke dalam game begitu pula sebaliknya], itu merupakan aturan tak tertulis yang ada di dunia ini. Terutama jika dirimu hanya mengenal orang itu di dalam game, maka membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia nyata merupakan sesuatu yang sedikit 'tabu'. Karenanya mungkin yang lain tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kau melakukan hal itu guna mencari informasi tentang mereka. Mereka juga tidak terlalu mengenalmu disamping itu tidak ada yang dirugikan karena walau bagaimanapun tak mungkin kau mengundang mereka jika terdapat catatan buruk dalam riwayat hidup mereka."

Menarik nafas dalam aku melanjutkan kalimatku :

"Tapi masalahnya adalah… Apa kau benar –benar melakukan hal itu atau justru kau ingin membuat semua orang beranggapan seperti itu?—

—Bagaimana Arata?" tanyaku padanya lagi.

Dengan ekspresi yang tetap tenang dia kembali berbicara :

"Hmmm, menarik… menarik. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak tau alasan apa yang membuatmu sampai menganggap aku menghack Lost Saga?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas.

"Yah, pada informasi player terakhir tadi. Bukankah wajahnya tidak terlihat? Sementara kau hanya bisa mencari infomasi dari database kepolisian jika mengetahui wajahnya saat mereka log in di dalam game (informasi yang dimaksud adalah informasi riwayat hidup, agar Arata dapat mempercayai anggota timnya). Mungkin kau memang melakukannya kepada lima orang yang lainnya termasuk aku, tapi bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan informasi dari pemuda yang bernama Gaara ini? Walaupun menggunakan nama aslimu dalam game tidak dilarang, namun pihak developer manganjurkan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Sehingga mungkin saja dia menggunakan nama yang berbeda saat berada di dalam game. Jadi satu – satunya cara adalah menghack database Lost Saga itu sendiri, dari sana mungkin saja kau mengetahui alamat emailnya sehingga dapat kau lacak.[6] Sebenarnya, pikiran bahwa kau telah melakukan tindakan hacker tiba – tiba saja muncul di kepalaku setelah kau menunjukkan informasi mengenai semua player yang telah mencapai Master Level. Tidak ada yang mengetahui level seseorang hanya dari melihat avatar mereka. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengumpulkan semua Master Level ini? Apalagi setelah kau menunjukkan informasi player terakhir tadi membuat diriku yakin. Intinya kau melakukan kedua hal tersebut. Menghack Lost Saga guna mencari anggota yang mempunyai level tinggi dan menghack database kepolisian guna mengetahui riwayat hidup mereka agar dapat kau pecaya. Bagaimana Arata? apakah analisaku salah?" jelasku panjang lebar.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

.

"Ahahahahaha…"

Melihat pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu tertawa membuatku heran.

"Apakah analisaku salah sehingga membuatmu tertawa seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung.

Menyeka cairan bening yang berada di ujung matanya Arata berhenti tertawa.

"..Tidak tidak tidak." Mengatakan hal itu tiga kali dia kembali berbicara :

"Aku memang mempunyai firasat jika kau akan menyadari hal itu, tidak disangka firasatku benar. Hahaha— jadi.. karena kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa saja yang kau dapatkan?" tanyaku serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Arata kembali ke dalam mode seriusnya.

"Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun aku akan memberitahukannya."

"Jikalaupun ada seseorang yang aku beritahu, aku pastikan dia adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Hanya itu yang dapat aku janjikan padamu." responku jujur.

"Itu saja sudah cukup buatku. Baiklah sebelumnya aku akan jujur padamu— sangat.. sangat sulit untuk dapat meretas dan masuk ke dalam Lost Saga. Setiap aku berhasil membobol beberapa tingkat system keamanan yang ada dengan cepat mereka dapat memperbaikinya. Entah mengapa setiap aku gagal dan mencoba masuk kembali, pola dalam system keamanan tersebut berubah dan berubah lagi."

Menggantungkan kalimatnya, guna melihat ekspresi yang aku keluarkan. Arata kembali melanjutkan :

"Pada awalnya aku mengira bahwa Self Improve System yang ada di dalam game ini hanya menggunakan internet sebagai referensi dalam melakukan proses update. Jadi saat para Game Master mengatakan bahwa system ini dapat belajar sendiri bukan hanya diriku tetapi mungkin semua programmer di dunia ini tidak akan percaya… Tetapi saat aku mencoba masuk ke dalam dan mencari informasi apapun yang belum aku ketahui tentang game ini, aku hampir tak bisa menembus firewall-nya.. Dan parahnya lagi, saat aku dapat menembusnya satu kali, yang aku dapatkan hanyalah sebuah «Locked Folder» yang bahkan tidak dapat aku buka meskipun telah aku unduh.. Dalam hitungan menit bahkan folder yang terkunci itu justru terhapus dengan sendirinya. Satu hal yang dapat aku pastikan, hal itu adalah fakta bahwa pencipta system ini adalah seorang jenius sejati.."

Beristirahat sejenak Arata mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"..Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan informasi lengkap mengenai para player yang di dalam game. Itupun dikarenakan system di dalam game selalu mengupdate informasi terbaru mengenai data setiap player kepada perusahaan pengembang. Jadi cukup meretas data dari perusahaan tersebut. Singkatnya aku dapat melakukan hal itu karena server game dan juga perusahaan pengembangnya terpisah."

Mencerna setiap kalimat yang Arata ucapkan, hal itu sungguh membuatku terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan, perkiraan maupun spekulasi hilir mudik seperti kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di kepalaku.

"Apa kau serius?" Meskipun aku yakin Arata tidak akan menolak jika aku mengajaknya bertukar pikiran mengenai hal ini, namun akhirnya hanya pertanyaan yang mengindikasikan keraguan itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Tentu saja aku serius Uzumaki Naruto." balasnya dengan memberi penekanan saat memanggil nama lengkapku.

"Sesuai perjanjian hanya satu pertanyaan. Aku akan log out dan beristirahat, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat malam ini." sarannya.

Menggerakkan jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya bersamaan Arata dengan segera memanipulasi menu pada karakternya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Sebenarnya meskipun nama perusahaannya berbeda tetapi penyokong dana utamanya merupakan perusahaan milik keluargamu… Uzumaki Corporation—"

Avatar Arata segera berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang berterbangan setelah mengatakan hal itu.

###

Terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin tak henti – hentinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Meskipun ruangan yang menjadi kamarnya sederhana tapi telah dilengkapi dengan pendingin sekaligus penghangat ruangan. Di samping itu rumah yang ia tinggali ini merupakan rumah tradisional yang menggunakan kayu alam sebagai dasarnya, sehingga saat musim dingin datang rumah itu tetap hangat dan akan terasa sejuk dikala musim panas tiba. Dalam keadaan normal tak ada alasan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi tak nyaman dan sampai mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Tapi, lain halnya jika seseorang mengalami mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Mimpi… ataukah kenangan buruk di masa lalu, itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Naruto saat ia terbangun.

Menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamarnya, Naruto segera membuka kran dan membasuhkan air dingin yang keluar pada wajahnya. Air dingin tersebut tak hanya menyegarkan wajahnya tapi juga pikirannya dari setiap pikiran – pikiran negative yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia hanya tak menyangka percakapannya dengan Arata pada malam hari sebelumnya membuatnya sampai memimpikan masa lalu. Tapi bukan keseluruhan percakapan, lebih tepatnya kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Turun dari tangga yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan lantai dasar, berbelok ke kiri menuju dapur dan mengambil botol air mineral dari lemari pendingin yang ada di sana. Menutup kembali kulkas, sebuah pesan kertas yang mengatakan bahwa ibu dan adiknya saat ini sedang pergi belanja dan mewajibkan ia untuk sarapan bersama, ditempel menggunakan magnet pada kulkas tersebut. Menghabiskan minumannya tanpa sisa, Naruto mengambil sepatu sport di rak sepatu dan segera memakainya.

Meskipun dirinya sering melakukan FullDive, bukan berarti hal itu membuatnya mengabaikan kesehatan. Olahraga dan latihan merupakan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, tapi tidak harus sampai membuat tubuhnya penuh otot seperti para binaragawan. Cukup dengan membuat otot – otot yang menjadi penggerak tubuhnya itu terbentuk dan menghilangkan lemak – lemak yang tidak berguna, asalkan dapat membuatnya melakukan segala aktivitas yang ia jalani dan memiliki stamina yang kuat sehingga tidak cepat lelah itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Di samping itu ada alasan tersendiri mengapa ia sering melakukan FullDive, ia butuh kekuatan... ya kekuatan untuk melindungi, melindungi agar tak kehilangan orang – orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya dan melindungi agar tak harus melihat mereka menangis karena kehilangan lagi. Namun kekuatan itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan di dunia ini...

Melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat pada bagian atas pintu belakang, saat ini kedua jarumnya menghubungkan angka enam dan dua belas pada satu garis lurus.

"..Pukul enam tepat." Gumam Naruto pelan lalu membuka pintu belakang rumahnya.

Berbagai jenis tanaman dan bunga tersebar dan tertata indah di sekeliling rumahnya. Meskipun ibunya bisa dengan mudah menyewa pembantu ataupun tukang kebun tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Rumah ini sangat berarti baginya, jadi meskipun sangat luas dengan senang hati ibunya akan tetap merawatnya sendiri. Tak hanya itu semua pekerjaan rumah tangga juga dilakukannya sendiri meski tak jarang dirinya dan Shion ikut membantu. Hanya supir dan juga beberapa security yang bertugas menjaga keamaan saja yang ibunya pekerjakan. Sementara perusahaan mereka dijalankan oleh Pamannya yang bernama Iruka.

Melakukan peregangan ringan agar setiap ototnya lemas, Naruto lalu berlari kecil menuju Uchiha kompleks yang berjarak beberapa blok guna bertemu Sasuke. Sudah menjadi kebiasan bagi mereka berdua untuk berlatih kendo pada setiap akhir pekan. Tetapi kurang tepat juga jika dibilang kendo karena yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling serang menggunakan pedang bambu tanpa dasar sama sekali. Meskipun begitu jangan heran jika mereka bisa mengalahkan seorang atlet kendo nasional pun dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya.

Saat ini merupakan penghujung musim panas pada tahun keduanya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, sebentar lagi tanaman – tanaman akan mati dan daun – daun akan mulai berguguran. Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek yang simpel, Naruto segera berangkat menuju ke kediaman Sasuke. Tak lupa juga memberi salam singkat kepada security yang menjaga pintu gerbang saat ia melewatinya.

.

.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Naruto – sama, mau bertemu dengan Sasuke – sama?"

Sigh

Sudah berkali – kali diberitahupun, para keamaan yang menjaga daerah Uchiha mansion ini tetap saja menggunakan panggilan formal seperti itu. Karenanya dari pada membuang tenaga guna mengingatkan mereka 'lagi' untuk tidak terlalu formal, ia lebih baik langsung membalasnya dengan anggukan dan ucapan 'Selamat Pagi'. Setidaknya mereka sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan nama marganya lagi.

Sampai di depan kediaman Sasuke, membuka gerbang dan segera masuk. Naruto melihat sebuah rumah yang mempunyai ciri mirip dengan rumahnya sendiri. Tapi meskipun terlihat kuno dan ketinggalan jaman, jangan pernah remehkan keamaan yang ada di rumah mereka. Contohnya adalah lampu taman yang berjejer rapi di sampingnya saat ini, terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan lampu taman biasa namun nyatanya itu adalah kamuflase yang dibuat untuk menyembunyikan kamera CCTV. Bukan CCTV yang diletakkan oleh pemerintah tapi milik keamaan Kompleks Uchiha itu sendiri.

Tingkat kejahatan di Negara ini memang sudah ditekan hingga tingkat terendah, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada sama sekali. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika berjaga – jaga sebelumnya. Manusia itu pintar, meski sudah ada berbagai tindak pencegahan yang telah dibuat pemerintah, tetap saja mereka yang mempunyai niat jahat berusaha mencari berbagai celah yang ada agar dapat melaksanakan tujuan mereka. Selain itu jika ada orang licik yang memanfaatkan berbagai celah, pastinya juga ada yang dengan berani dengan terang – terangan melakukan tindak kejahatan. Yah, kejahatan seperti perampokan, penculikan atau penganiayaan terang - terangan hampir tidak pernah terjadi di masa ini. Tapi manusia memiliki akal dan tidak semua manusia mempunyai sifat yang baik, tidak mengherankan jika saat ini tindak kejahatan telah berkembang ke tingkat yang lebih 'tinggi'.

Melewati rumput hijau yang tumbuh terawat, Naruto segera menuju ke bagian belakang kediaman Sasuke.

Sebuah dojo yang dibangun oleh ayah Sasuke berdiri dengan kokoh. Sudah menjadi keharusan bagi setiap keturunan Uchiha menguasai beladiri. Tidak ada paksaan dalam menentukan jenis beladirinya, semakin banyak semakin baik. Melepas sepatu sportnya, Naruto segera memasuki dojo tersebut dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Sosok pemuda yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk bersimpuh menggunakan kakinya pada bagian tengah bangunan tersebut seorang diri. Dulunya, tidak hanya mereka berdua yang berlatih di dojo ini, seorang pemuda yang merupakan kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke selalu menemani dan mengajarkan berbagai hal kepada mereka berdua. Tetapi sejak sosok yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu bergabung dengan satuan kepolisian khusus, dia hampir tidak pernah berada di rumah. Dan meski Itachi mendapatkan libur, dia justru sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk pergi ke game center yang didirikan keluarga mereka. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Membuka mata yang terpejam sebelumnya, Sasuke berdiri lalu melempar salah satu dari dua shinai (pedang bambu) yang di pegangnya ke arah Naruto. Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, Naruto menangkap shinai itu tanpa kesulitan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua; latih tanding lebih dulu, bicara belakangan.

Memegang shinai dengan satu tangan, mereka berdua merendahkan pinggangnya dan memasang kuda – kuda favorit mereka sendiri.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menjadi wasit, tapi mereka berdua mulai maju menyerang secara bersamaan saat pernafasan mereka ada di tempo yang sama.

"…Heyaa-!"

"...Uuooo-!"

Teriakan mereka memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Traak—

Suara kedua pedang yang terbuat dari bambu itu saling beradu.

Saling menyerang bahkan lebih cepat dari nafas seseorang, jual beli seranganpun tak terhindarkan. Tak ada dasar dan tak ada unsur keindahan sama sekali. Semua teknik yang diperagakan hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, mengalahkan musuh yang ada didepannya. Tebasan, tangkisan dan hindaran mereka peragakan hingga tak ada satupun serangan telak yang dapat menentukan akhir pertandingan.

Tebasan horizon dari arah kanan ditangkis dengan serangan yang sama. Tusukan mematikan yang tak dapat ditahan, mereka hindari dengan jarak setipis kertas.

Adrenalin mereka meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kapanpun menghadapi musuh yang kuat, saraf mereka akan menegang, aliran waktu akan terasa lambat dan setiap serangan yang dilakukan lawannya akan terbaca dengan lebih mudah. 'Mungkin hal ini adalah efek dari pengalaman FullDive dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga dapat mempengaruhi tubuh fisiknya.' Itulah yang selama ini berada di pikiran Naruto saat ia mencaritahu alasannya.

Namun pertandingan tersebut berakhir karena sesuatu yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

"Naruto.. Sasuke… jika kalian sudah selesai cepat ke ruang makan. Kita sarapan bersama!" teriak perempuan paruh baya dari arah pintu masuk.

"Maaf Bibi Mikoto! tapi aku sudah berjanji sarapan bersama Shion dan Kaa-san.." balas Naruto kepada perempuan berambut hitam panjang tersebut.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, jika begitu bibi tak dapat memaksa." balas perempuan yang masih tetap terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu, dengan segera ia lalu melenggang pergi.

Bersamaan dengan itu suara yang bergema ke seluruh ruangan dojo itu terdengar.

Praakk—

Naruto menangis.

"I-i-it-ittaaaiii…"

Teriaknya sambil berguling – guling di lantai dojo tersebut. Dengan telak shinai yang dipegang Sasuke menghantam tepat pada bagian atas kepala Naruto.

"Kau lengah.." ucap Sasuke cuek dengan keadaan yang menimpa Naruto. Ia lalu berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Meletakkan shinainya bersandar di dinding, mengambil sesuatu kemudian berbelok arah menuju pintu keluar.

Mengelus – elus kepalanya yang benjol dengan enggan Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke keluar dojo.

Hap—

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap botol air mineral yang dilempar oleh Sasuke. Meminumnya beberapa teguk mereka berdua lalu duduk bersama di beranda bangunan tersebut.

"Kau sungguh menyerangku dengan serius..." ujar Naruto sambil kembali mengelus – elus kepalanya.

"Kau lengah jadi hal itu bukanlah kesalahanku.." balas Sasuke tak peduli.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengeluh panjang.

"Setidaknya kurangi sedikit tenagamu.." protes Naruto.

"Hei hei hei, pada pertarungan hidup mati tak ada yang namanya belas kasihan." balas Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi ini hanya latih tanding Temeee!.." teriak Naruto lantang saat menyebutkan panggilan kesayangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.. Dobe." respon Sasuke singkat.

'Kau yang dobe.' batin Naruto sambil berkeringat jatuh. Terkadang dia heran, bagaimana bisa dirinya bersahabat dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"Jadi.. apa jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke ambigu, setelah meminum air dalam botolnya sendiri.

Mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung, butuh beberapa detik agar Naruto mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah, itu— ya.. Arata memang meretas data yang ada di Lost Saga, tapi dia hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai para player yang ada di dalam game itu."

Tidak ada kebohongan, meski menyembunyikan beberapa fakta setidaknya Naruto memberikan jawaban yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hmmmm begitukah? Yah, hal itu memang sudah aku perkirakan sebelumnya…" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus – elus dagunya.

"Ah, Naruto mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting, tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa itu?" respon Naruto singkat sambil kembali meminum air mineralnya.

"Boleh aku meminta 'fotomu' tadi malam?"

Bbbruuuusssfff—

Menyemburkan cairan yang belum sempat dia telan, Naruto dengan segera menjauh dari Sasuke.

"A-a-ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Pffffttt, ahahahahaha… seharusnya tadi kau melihat ekspresimu itu—" ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya dan tertawa lepas.

Mendengarnya tak ayal membuat Naruto membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah dengan cepat karena menahan malu.

"Lihat! Lihat! tinggal pasangkan rambut palsu yang panjang saat ini, kau mungkin bisa membuat banyak perempuan iri melihatnya." goda Sasuke lagi, yah ekspresi Naruto saat itu memang sangat mirip dengan 'foto' yang dilihat Sasuke tadi malam.

Huh—

Mendengus kesal, Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang tertawa hingga membuat perutnya kram. Tak lupa juga memberikan hadiah perpisahan berupa tendangan 'kasih sayang' ke arah tulang kering Sasuke yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. (Jika saja kalian ingat, bahkan Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya meski itu di dalam dunia virtual (?) Jadi tindakannya menggoda Naruto ini sangat kontras dengan ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya).

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ekspedisi ataupun petualangan di dunia nyata hal yang paling terpenting adalah sebuah «persiapan». Hal itu juga berlaku di dunia virtual, tetapi karena saat ini Naruto berada di sebuah dunia game berbasis fantasy, hal – hal yang perlu disiapkan tidaklah terlalu banyak. Mungkin hanya sebatas item yang berfungsi mengembalikan HP maupun MP. Namun hal yang paling krusial adalah perbaikan ataupun peningkatan dari equipment yang digunakan.

Sedikit info, di dalam Lost Saga terdapat beberapa tingkatan yang membedakan kualitas dari sebuah item, tapi hal itu hanya berlaku bagi item yang berlabel «Armor» dan «Weapon». Dimulai dari yang terendah ; [Common], [Uncommon], [Rare], [Mystichal], [Lagendary] dan yang tertinggi ialah [Immortal].

Pada tiga tingkatan awal merupakan item yang beredar luas dan mempunyai bentuk yang mirip satu sama lain, mungkin juga item – item tersebut mempunyai nama yang sama. Yang membedakan ketiganya terletak pada damage yang bisa dihasilkan suatu senjata, defend yang didapat dari armor ataupun durability dari kedua jenis item tersebut.

Kemudian pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi, merupakan senjata khusus yang cukup sulit untuk didapatkan. Pada tingkat [Mystichal] mempunyai kemampuan khusus dalam meningkatkan magic attack ataupun magic defend, tapi biasanya tidak ada spesialisasi karena semua jenis atribut magic mengalami peningkatan.

Berbeda dengan [Legendary] yang berfokus pada satu hal, entah itu peningkatan salah satu atribut magic ataupun damage murni yang dihasilkan. Tetapi karena hanya fokus pada satu hal inilah yang membuat [Legendary] lebih superior ketimbang [Mysthical].

Sementara pada tingkat tertinggi yakni [Immortal] belum terdapat informasi yang pasti.

Tetapi apapun senjatanya, seberapa tinggipun levelnya, semua tegantung bagaimana seseorang menggunakan dan memaksimalkan semua potensi yang dia punya.

'Yang kuat belum tentu menang, tapi yang menanglah yang kuat.'

Pikiran itu telah melehat di benak Naruto sejak ia mengerti jika game Lost Saga ini bukanlah game VMMORPG biasa. Level tanpa diikuti dengan pengetahuan yang cukup bukanlah apa – apa.

Menyelesaikan persiapan dalam waktu singkat, dirinya segera pergi menuju tempat mereka bertujuh akan berkumpul. Ketujuh player yang anehnya mempunyai warna character yang berbeda…

«Hitam», «Putih», «Merah», «Biru», «Hijau», «Kuning» dan «Ungu»..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Penjelasan<strong>

[1] Tax : Maksud penggunaan Tax / Pajak adalah untuk menciptakan keseimbangan dalam game. Artinya karena ini adalah game fantasy MMORPG system akan berusaha membuat player yang sering berburu untuk tetap mempunyai penghasilan yang lebih tinggi ketimbang player yang memiliki toko di dalam game (hal ini dalam artian player pada tingkatan yang sama, jangan samakan penghasilan dari player yang memiliki toko penyedia barang untuk para player kelas atas dengan penghasilan para player pemula)

[2] [K], [M] dan [S] : Knight, Mage dan Specialist

[3] PvE : Player Versus Enemy, maksudnya satu orang melawan sekumpulan monster (mob)

[4] Cooling : Setiap skill aktif yang baru digunakan membutukan waktu untu dapat digunakan kembali

[5] Hack / Hacker : Seseorang yang menembus jaringan orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi atau justru memberitahukan kekurangan dari jaringan tersebut. Berbeda dengan cracker yang menembus sekaligus merusak (sory kalo salah, seingetku dulu pas ikut ektra penjelasannya kayak gini)

.

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Jujur saya telah menyelesaikan bagian ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seperti pada dugeon – dugeon akhir pada umumnya pasti banyak step – step atau bagian yang harus dilewati, tak hanya itu ada juga teka – teki untuk masuk ke bagian selanjutnya dan juga berbagai macam skill yang akan digunakan oleh mereka. Nah menulis itu semua butuh waktu, yang saya maksud dari waktu adalah waktu dimana saya benar – benar bebas dan bisa fokus mengerjakan cerita ini (saya perkirakan satu minggu). Tapi sungguh waktu itu tak pernah kunjung saya dapatkan.

Karenanya saya putuskan side story ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Yang rencananya menghabiskan kurang lebih 15k words saya potong setengahnya. Tentunya di bagian kedua akan ada banyak pertarungan dan juga penggunaan skill – skill level atas. Walaupun ini cerita pertama saya, saya juga tidak ingin menulis sesuatu dalam keadaan dimana pikiran saya terbagi dan akhirnya membuat saya tidak puas.

Lalu soal pair sudah saya tentukan, tapi karena urusan romance itu adalah urusan perasaan jadi type dari gadisnya harus sama dengan yang saya suka donk? Lalu siapa dia? ntar juga tau sendiri :P

Jika ada yang khawatir cerita tidak saya teruskan (apakah ada?). Tenang saja, walaupun butuh waktu lama saya tetap akan menyelesaikan cerita ini. Semua jalan cerita sudah ada di kepala saya, dari awal sampai ending. Tetapi membuat alur yang berkesinambungan dan tidak ada plot kosong atau saling bertabrakan itulah yang saya cukup sulit.

Tiga tema yang selalu membuat saya semangat dalam menonton, membaca ataupun menulis :

» VRMMORPG (Sci-Fi), Fantasy, Adventure (yang saat ini kalian baca)

» Military, Action. Crime (ada ide dan saya lebih nyaman di tema ini. Tapi apakah tidak apa – apa jika pikiran saya dalam menulis cerita terbagi?)

» Mecha (Sci-Fi), Fantasy, Adventure

Mudah – mudahan target saya untuk membuat cerita dengan ketiga tema di atas bisa terwujud. Tolong do'akan :D

Tapi yang terpenting, saat ini saya membutuhkan masukkan dari reader sekalian. Entah itu mengenai kekurangan saya ataupun masukan yang berguna agar kemampuan menulis saya menjadi lebih baik..

Jadi review Please :D


	7. Announcement

**Announcement:**

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya kepada para reader sekalian.. Terutama yang telah memberikan review dan mensupport saya selama ini. Padahal saya berjanji akan terus melanjutkan story yang telah saya buat. Namun memang takdir berkehendak lain. Beberapa hari setelah saya terakhir kali mengupdate story ini, saya mendapatkan sedikit musibah. Kos saya kebanjiran, dan parahnya laptop saya tergenang air. Hanya monitornya saja yang saat itu masih bisa terselamatkan (sudah benar - benar tidak bisa diperbaiki).. Karena saya hanya berasal dari golongan keluarga menengah, butuh waktu agar bisa membeli laptop yang lagi. Alhamdulillah kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu saya bisa membeli laptop yang baru.

Dalam masa - masa suram itu (saat nggak punya laptop), saya membaca ulang story yang telah saya publish. Saat membacanya, berbagai macam perasaan dapat saya rasakan (terutama perasaan tidak puas). Damn, kok alur ceritanya maksa gini, kok penjelasannya berputar - putar, kok scene ini maksa banget masuknya, kok tema game RPGnya kurang menonjol dan lain sebagainya. Karenanya saya memutuskan untuk merombak ulang story saya. Tetap mengusung tema VRMMORPG tapi saya akan berusaha membuat development yang baik terutama memperbaiki dan mengembangkan kekurangan - kekurangan di story Lost Saga ini.

Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf bagi para reader sekalian. Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar - besarnya kepada para pembaca yang telah memfollow, favourite dan mereview story Lost Saga ini. Dalam beberapa jam kedepan saya akan mengupdate story baru yang telah saya buat meskipun masih prolognya saja. Tidak seperti dalam cerita Lost saga dimana alurnya dimulai dari pertengahan cerita, story tersebut benar - benar dimulai dari awal. Lalu bagi para reader yang telah berpartisipasi dengan menyumbang Original Characternya saya akan tetap berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam story tersebut. Namun hal yang dapat saya janjikan hanya memasukkan namanya saja. Karakter, sikap dan latar belakang OC tersebut akan saya sesuaikan dengan alur cerita.

Story ini tidak akan saya hapus, karena nantinya sebagian besar unsur dalam Lost Saga ini akan kembali saya masukkan ke dalam story baru yang akan saya kembangkan. Disamping itu juga untuk menghormati para reader yang telah mereview sebelumnya.

Jika saya mendapatkan lampu hijau, dalam hal ini respon yang baik. Saya berjanji, story baru yang sedang saya kerjakan akan segera saya upload..


End file.
